Grudges and Prices
by MinisterSweetGoodKid
Summary: Generations have passed and the Pride Lands as a new king. Through him, peace is assured, but a lioness has a grudge against the queen. How far will her anger go? Will it be direct or will someone pay the price?
1. The New Leaders Of The Pride

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King. It belongs to Disney. The characters however are MINE!!! Take them and I'll hunt you down!_

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1: The New Leaders Of The Pride**

The afternoon sun was just setting but the whole of the Pride Lands were still abuzz with what took place earlier that morning.

**Flashback**

_A roar could be heard, followed by many others. Across the lands and animals cheers and applause nearly drowned out the lions call. This was no meeting. A new king and queen had taken over the throne._

_As the heads of the animals looked up at the majestic rock, the place that held the lions in this part of Africa, they stared at the lion, who was now their king and at the lioness who would be queen._

_The two lions had a majestic presence about them. With the light, the blessing of the past kings and queens, shining on them, their coats brightened._

_Behind the newly anointed rulers the pride sat in awe. Two lions in particular had smiles of pride and love._

_A skinny but somewhat muscular lion with grey fur and a dark brown mane sat with a smile of respect and admiration, his violet eyes shining brightly as they gazed upon his brother, the king._

_The lioness with golden fur, sat next to him with the same expression. She smiled at her mate and rested her head on his shoulder. Her light green eyes also shined as she stared at her friends._

_The lion turned his head slightly and licked the head of the lioness, but his eyes were still on his brother. He sighed happily. "I can't believe he's a king. He's gonna do just fine," he said to her._

_"Of course he will Uchaji and he has you to help him. You are Prince Consort," his mate replied._

_"Yeah, that's true. Thanks Hawa. I love you."_

_Hawa smiled at Uchaji. "I love you too."_

_The prince and his mate turned their heads back to the scene before them._

_Uchaji smiled and chuckled softly, lowering his head a bit as he did._

_Hawa looked at him curiously. "What is it?" She asked._

_Uchaji shook his head, allowing his mane tuft to fall in his face. "A part of me still can't believe that he fell in love with her. But maybe it's a good thing. She loves him and he loves her back."_

_Hawa looked at her brother-in-law and new sister-in-law and smiled too. "You're right," she said softly. "Kuenzi does love her in spite of everything. I truly think that Tasa will make a good queen and since she's a better huntress than me, she'll be a great hunt leader."_

_Uchaji nodded his head in agreement but whispered so that Hawa wouldn't hit him later. "You are a brilliant huntress Hawa."_

_The golden lioness licked Uchaji on the ear and they both turned their heads back to watch the ceremony._

_Still standing on the promontory, Kuenzi felt the wind of past rulers flow through his mane, touching his face gently. _

_He sniffed the air and wondered if his mother and father were up there watching. Suddenly he heard a voice whisper in his ear, "I love you Kuenzi and I'm very proud. Of both you and Tasa." Followed by the voice a familiar scent in the flow of the wind blew around Kuenzi's body._

_The grey king stretched out his neck letting the wind and its small leaves fly into his mane. His teal eyes looked up at the sky and he smiled._

_Turning his head to the lioness at his left side, Kuenzi smiled all the more and nuzzled her lovingly. "I love you Tasa," he purred in her ear. "No matter what happens," he continued. "I will never be dishonorable to you. You're the one I love and will continue to love until the day I die."_

_Tasa looked at Kuenzi and licked him on the cheek, sighing with happiness and joy. Her grey eyes shined in the sun's presence, as did her and Kuenzi's fur._

_Before all this Tasa wasn't sure if she wanted to be Kuenzi's mate. "I'm unable to have cubs," she told herself two weeks before the coronation ceremony. "Yet he still loves me and swears his loyalty."_

_Shaking the past thoughts from her head, she whispered into his ear. "I love you too Kuenzi."_

_Once the sign from the spirits faded away as did the animals but they didn't leave before bowing down once again to their new rulers. Kuenzi and Tasa smiled at one another and walked down side by side to join their pride mates for the ceremonial feast._

* * *

The feast was warm, social and grand. Kuenzi and Tasa couldn't be happier. As the lionesses padded up to them for congratulations, one lioness stuck close to the den.

She was very pretty but a devilish look. Her red fur glistened in the sun but turned dark in the shade of the night. She lifted her lips, showing her white teeth, growling softly with her dark purple eyes becoming silts at the sight of the king and queen sharing a nuzzle.

Then without letting anyone see her, she swiftly turned into the darkness of the den.

The lioness' disappearance didn't go unseen. Hawa quietly excused herself from her family and followed the lioness into the cave. It didn't take her long to find out where the lioness was as Hawa stopped, hearing some words that were supposed to be quiet mutters. She perked her ears up and listened closely.

The lioness was pacing her cave up and down muttering angrily to herself.

"How dare he! How dare Kuenzi choose HER over me?! I thought he loved me! I'm gonna kill her! I swear to the gods I'm gonna kill that pathetic excuse for a lioness! She's no queen! She's weak!"

Looking at the cave wall and standing on her hind legs, front claws unsheathed, the lioness ran them down the wall making a deafening screech.

Hawa heard the loud noise and pinned her ears back against her head, gritting her teeth. She growled softly and clawed the cave's floor softly to get the lioness' attention.

Flicking an ear, the red lioness turned to see who was at the entrance. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "What do you want Hawa? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yes, I can and don't understand why. What's wrong with you Onea? I thought you'd be happy." Hawa wanted to say that she heard the lioness talking to herself but didn't want to start any big arguments… yet.

Onea just scoffed. "Like you don't know. I seem to remember you having a crush on his 'high and mightiness' years ago and yet you fell for his brother." She said 'high and mightiness' with a hint of disgust and sarcasm. "I didn't think you could stoop so low."

The green color in Hawa's eyes grew wide, but decreased as silts of anger came into her field of vision. Claws still out, the fur on her back standing up, the princess growled dangerously. "You better watch your mouth Onea. Don't forget I'm the princess of these lands now and Uchaji and I have just as much power as Kuenzi and Tasa."

Onea snickered. "Oooh, I'm shaking."

"You should be!" Hawa shouted with fury. She walked up to the red lioness until they were face-to-face, muzzle-to-muzzle. "If I ever hear you speak treason against Kuenzi and Tasa, I will personally come over her and slap you so hard, it'll make your head spin."

Onea just smiled not saying a word.

Hawa growled softly and walked out, feeling the blood in her body rise and boil. Once outside the cave, Hawa breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

Uchaji saw his mate and walked over with a concerned look on his face. "You okay?" he asked, nudging her in the shoulder gently. She didn't respond. He tried again. "What is it?"

Hawa looked at her mate, staring into his dark purple eyes. He had an expression on his face, which she could read very clearly. Then without realizing it, placed her head underneath his chin, purring to calm the anger she was feeling.

Uchaji didn't ask what was bothering her. He placed an arm around her back drawing her near. He licked the top of her head for a second then put his chin back on her head, purring also.

A few quiet moments passed and Hawa was feeling better. "Thank you Uchaji," she whispered.

Uchaji smiled but didn't break the embrace. "You don't have to thank me Hawa. I'm here for you and always will be. I love you."

"I love you too," she answered.

Kuenzi and Tasa walked up to the two lions.

"Is everything alright?" Kuenzi asked.

Hawa removed her head from Uchaji's chin and looked up at her friends. "I need to speak with both of you," she said with a serious tone. She turned to her mate, "You as well Uchaji but not because you're my mate but because you're Kuenzi's brother. There's something the three of you need to hear."

Tasa and Kuenzi looked at each other confused until Tasa spoke up. "Let's meet here again, when the stars are out yes?" she suggested.

Kuenzi took a moment to think then nodded followed by Uchaji and Hawa in agreement. "Yeah, that's good," he said.

* * *

That very night when the stars shined, giving their blessing to the lands and it's new leaders, Tasa, Kuenzi, Uchaji and Hawa sat on the near the cave in deep conversation.

"Wait a minute Hawa," Kuenzi said, raising his paw in the air. "You don't think Onea is gonna try anything dangerous do you?"

Hawa lowered her head, sighing deeply. "I don't know, but the look in her eyes suggest that she may."

Tasa lifted her lip nervously. "You know," she said turning to Kuenzi. "She might be bluffing. We all know that she still has a crush on you."

Kuenzi thought for a second. "Maybe, but we can't be too sure. Onea is a lioness with a very strong temper and anyone who gets her mad…"

"They don't leave without some sort of marking," Uchaji finished for his brother. "Remember what she did to that one lioness in the hunting party a few months ago? Dhaifu?"

There was a chilling silence in the air as the four lions nodded their heads slowly, shivering slightly as the memories of those months crept into their minds.

Hawa's ears lowered in sadness. "Dhaifu has made a remarkable recovery that is true," she said softly. "But she will never hunt again with her left leg being the way it is."

"Onea really did a number on her," Uchaji whispered.

"What makes you think that Onea would try to harm me?" Tasa asked Hawa.

Hawa looked away for a minute then stared at Tasa. "Perhaps she was talking out of anger. I honestly don't know. It could have been nothing."

"Either way," Kuenzi spoke up. "Onea should be under careful watch, just in case anything happens."

Tasa nodded. "Yes." She looked at Hawa with a serious expression. "Hawa, I wouldn't ask this if I didn't believe you could do it but…"

Hawa knew what the Tasa wanted. "You want me to keep a good eye on Onea?" she questioned and smiled. "I will do that… mainly because I don't trust Onea anymore than I would trust those crazy hyenas in the graveyard." She snickered. "We're lucky enough to trust Ari and his family and they are wild dogs."

Kuenzi chuckled. "Maybe so, but without them, we wouldn't know what the hyenas do in the graveyard nowadays."

"Ari is a good friend and I for one enjoy his company, even more so when I start patrolling the lands," Uchaji said.

Kuenzi looked up at the sky seeing that it was well in the middle of the night. "Well, I think we should turn in. We all have a long day ahead tomorrow."

Uchaji yawned. "That's a good idea brother." He stretched then stood turning to Hawa. "Come on Hawa."

Hawa merely smiled, standing next to her mate. "I'm tired too. Goodnight Kuenzi, goodnight Tasa."

The king and queen bowed their heads to the prince and princess and watched them go into the den.

Kuenzi was quiet for a moment breathing a heavy sigh, which didn't go unnoticed by Tasa.

She looked at him curiously. "What is it?" she asked.

Kuenzi stared at her. "I really pray that Onea doesn't do anything rash. She's still angry with me for falling in love with you." He drew closer to her and whispered, "I wouldn't change my feelings for you for anything. If I could do it all over again, I'd still want you as a wife and queen." He nuzzled her and licked her cheek.

Tasa sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. The night was calm and quiet. Kuenzi spoke again. "Shall we turn in?"

Tasa yawned quietly. "Yes."

The mates stood up and stretched out their legs. Then side-by-side, their coats rubbing against the other, walked into the den and into their chambers.


	2. The Problems Never Cease

**A/N: Here's a new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Careful Watch**

In the days that followed Kuenzi and Tasa's ascension to the throne, they tended to their duties, handling them well, and with Uchaji and Hawa helping it made things easier.

While Kuenzi wandered his kingdom, helping the animals keep the peace among themselves, Tasa kept the peace among the pride, dealing with the social structure and both she and Hawa lead the hunting party.

Uchaji patrolled the borders with Ari, the wild dog. The lion and canine got along very well and Uchaji loved it when Ari would accompany him, especially for the times the prince had to visit the elephant graveyard.

There was a hyena clan living there, but they were no threat.

"You can't be too careful," Uchaji said to Ari as they entered the dark, misty, shadow covered area.

Ari shivered slightly. Sure he was bigger than the hyenas but he still dreaded the way they looked at him with their yellow eyes and their tongues hanging, dripping with saliva.

"There are times when I hate doing this Uchaji," Ari said, "I know it's our job, well mainly yours, but I tag along so nothing will happen to you." He chuckled, "Hawa would rip my head off if you were hurt severely."

Uchaji laughed, shaking his mane. "Yeah, she might. And if anything _did_ happen, I wouldn't be there to defend _you_," he said nudging Ari in the shoulder.

Ari just rolled his eyes as they continued their investigation into hyena territory.

* * *

On the other side of the Pridelands, Kuenzi was solving an issue with the giraffes and rhinos. The animals saw how this king acted and the leaders were honored to come to him any problems they were unable to solve themselves.

This time however, Tasa traveled with Kuenzi just in case he needed help. He didn't but Tasa was kind enough to offer any suggestions or opinions.

About an hour of debate the giraffes and rhinos were satisfied with the king's ruling and departed. Kuenzi and Tasa walked around for a while, stopping at the waterhole for a drink.

The majordomo, Rasuli, flew onto a tree branch just above the king.

Kuenzi lifted his head, licking the water from his muzzle. "Rasuli, what news do you bring?" he asked.

Rasuli ruffled his feathers and shook his head. "There are no other problems at this time sire," he replied. "I just spoke with one of my scouts and he said he'll come to me if anything happens."

The grey king nodded his head. "Good, that's good. Anything else, my friend?"

"Yes, Prince Uchaji and Ari are on their way to the elephant graveyard to check on the hyena status."

"Oh," Kuenzi said with his gaze to the ground. "I hope he'll be alright," he said softly.

Tasa looked at her mate and licked him on the cheek. "It's okay Kuenzi. Uchaji can take of himself. He's a tough lion. He'll be fine and besides Ari is with him."

"I know, I know," Kuenzi said sighing. "But he's my younger brother. We're not cubs anymore, yet I always feel this need to protect and worry about him."

"He's your brother and you love him, you're suppose to worry." She snickered. "Between you and Hawa, I'm surprised that Uchaji doesn't _move_ to the graveyard."

"Ha, ha, very funny," Kuenzi said sarcastically raising his head to look back at his advisor, who turned around so as not to hear what the lions were saying. "Rasuli! Are there other matters that you know of?"

The white sunbird turned around at the sound of the king's voice and replied, "No sire. Not at the present moment, but if there are any, I'll let you know."

Kuenzi looked at Tasa and smiled, then turned back to Rasuli. "Thank you Rasuli. You're free to go if you like."

Rasuli bowed his head gratefully. "Thank sire, but I think I'll just fly around and check on my scouts. Then maybe later I'll head for home. Until then, good day your majesties."

"Good day to you too, Rasuli," the king and queen said, bowing their heads back to the white sunbird as he flew off.

Once the sunbird was out of sight Kuenzi turned to Tasa with a smirk on his face.

"What is it?" Tasa asked, not knowing why her mate was smirking.

Kuenzi didn't reply. He stretched out his legs, relaxing them a little. Then looking at Tasa with the same look he smiled and pushed her in the water.

Tasa came up out of the water, coughing. She stared at her mate who had yet to drop his expression. "What was that for?" she asked.

Kuenzi just laughed. "Sorry, sweetie, but you looked like you could use a dip."

The queen narrowed her eyes playfully and wrapped her paw around Kuenzi's white leg. The king looked at his mate in realization at what she was going to do. "Oh no! Don't you dare!"

Tasa paid no heed to Kuenzi and with a good yank; the grey lion fell into the water with her.

Kuenzi gasped and grabbed the surface of the land, running out, soaking wet. His mane was heavy and full of excess water. He hated getting his body wet. He loved drinking it and used to play in it when as a cub, but now, he would only soak himself when necessary. Like on a hot day.

Tasa giggled and hopped out of the water, shaking her coat dry. "I only did that because you pushed me. What's the matter Kuenzi? Oh! You don't like water! Sorry!" she said sarcastically.

Kuenzi growled with play and rolled his eyes. He about to shake his coat and mane dry when Tasa stepped back. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Nice try, hon, but you're not getting me wet… again!"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to push you back in or anything. I just need to get the water out of my mane. Do you know how hard it is for me to raise my head while my mane is drenched?"

Tasa wasn't sure whether he was joking or not. "O-kay," she said, stepping back near him.

Wrong thing to do. Kuenzi saw Tasa take a step towards him, and seeing this, shook the water out of his mane and body, splattering the lioness with sprinkles of water.

Tasa ducked but still had droplets in her fur. She growled and pinned him to the grassy ground as hard as she could and licked him on the cheek.

Kuenzi licked her back and got up growling playfully. Getting into a pouncing stance he snickered. "Care to race your king, my queen?"

Tasa's tail swished back and forth and her ears flickered. "Think you can out run me?"

Kuenzi's teal eyes grew wide and a challenging smile played at his lips. "I can try," he said slyly.

Tasa came closer and pressed her nose to his. "Then get ready to be beaten, my king." She said this and took off running with Kuenzi not too far behind.

The problems of the lands would have to wait. For now Tasa and Kuenzi were not leaders, but cubs.

* * *

Today Hawa lead the hunting party not because she wanted to, but she wanted to keep close tabs on Onea.

The red lioness had been acting very weird since Tasa and Kuenzi were crowned and her snotty attitude was getting worse.

Hawa tried confronting Onea but the response would be a scoff and Onea would walk away, which made the golden princess angry.

Hawa made the strategy for this afternoon's hunt pretty basic. There were eight lionesses with her in the party, and everyone were in two groups.

The first group, which consisted of four lionesses were on the far right and the second, also of four lionesses, were on the far left with Hawa alone in the middle.

The remainder of the pride were at Pride Rock, keeping an eye on things.

The prey, a herd of antelope, were sighted and the sisters were in their positions. Soon Hawa would give the signal, a tail raise, and the pursuit would begin.

As Hawa's light green eyes looked around to her pride mates getting into the stance, she noticed that in the second group, Onea was crouched lower and that one of the lionesses in the group looked at Hawa a bit worried.

Hawa gave the young lioness a sympathetic smile, letting her know things would be alright. The lioness was uncertain, but nodded her head just the same.

Hawa shifted her gaze from the young girl, to Onea again and fear grew within her heart. Somehow she knew something was going to happen and she prayed that whatever it was could somehow be prevented. "I really hope Onea doesn't jeopardize this hunt… or any of the sisters lives."

* * *

The afternoon sun settled in the Pridelands, but for the elephant graveyard's environment, it seemed as though nothing had changed and this area was just as old as the Pride Lands, if not older.

Uchaji and Ari had just finished scouring the barren wasteland and were happy to be heading for home.

"Ugh! I don't understand how anyone, even hyenas, could live in such a terrible place!" Ari said, checking his paws for any small bones.

"I don't know either Ari, but think about it. It's either here or the Outlands and they're getting no better, sure there's some grass but not enough to sustain a pride, let alone hyenas," Uchaji explained to his friend.

"Yeah, but at least the Outlands have sunlight. This place…" Ari said looking around. He saw nothing but grey air and the occasional heavy mist with bones scattered everywhere. "…This is place isn't even fit for the animals that _like_ the darkness." Uchaji laughed, but stopped as Ari's paw hit him in the shoulder. "Stop it! It's not funny and you know it! It's depressing."

"I'm sorry. You're right." Uchaji stopped and looked at the sky. Positioning his head upright and slowly bringing it down, he could tell that the sun was setting. "The sun's about to set. We better get home now before Hawa and the others come back with the kill."

Ari nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah and if Kuenzi and Tasa get back before we do, chances are we might miss the blessing."

"And if we take too long, they'll just forget the blessing and eat."

As the lion and dog made their way to the graveyard's exit, Ari stopped in mid step, sniffing the air.

Uchaji turned around, seeing his friend with his head pointed up to the sky. "What is it?" he asked.

Ari replied, still sniffing. "I think we're gonna have company. It's not the friendly type either."

Uchaji looked around him, and felt a slight chill run up his body. "Hyenas," he muttered. "_Oh great! We haven't seen any so far and **now** Kusudi and his clan decide to make an appearance?_"

Ari stepped up to Uchaji, hackles raised, teeth bared and ready. "We gonna fight?" he asked.

The grey lion just stared at the black dog, who seemed prepared and eager to sink his teeth into hyena flesh. "No we're not. Let's see what they want." "_And how many there are._"

Just out of the misty shadows, forms of skinny, yet seemingly bulky hyenas came out. There were four. One showed up at Uchaji's left side, the other at Ari's right. Another came up behind the dog and lion and one other walked up in front.

Uchaji recognized the hyena in the front It wasn't hard for the prince to remember this particular hyena for his makeup was very different than that of his companions.

The hyena was a light grey with black spots along his top of his back and sides. Long bangs hung into his eyes like Uchaji and Kuenzi. His deep gold eyes could turn menacing if need be.

He was the descendant of Shenzi and Banzai, but unlike his ancestors, Kusudi didn't want any problems with the lions of the Pridelands. All he wanted was to live with his clan in peace, and to take some prey so he and the others could live. If there were any signs of mutiny, Kuenzi and Tasa wouldn't hesitate to banish Kusudi and his clan permanently.

"Kusudi? What are you doing?" Uchaji looked at the hyena in shock and hoped that he wouldn't think about attacking the prince consort, the brother of the king. "You know very well that if you or any member of your clan make any moves against the king or his subjects, and this includes family, that you all are out of here for good… right?" he said narrowing his eyes.

Kusudi smiled and with a nod of his head ordered the others to stand down, letting them know it was okay.

One hyena didn't like the idea, and kept up his attack formation. He was standing behind Ari and Uchaji with his angry look.

The hyena leader stared at him with hard eyes. There was no way that Kusudi was going to let this hyena disobey him, especially in front of the prince of the Pridelands. Uchaji followed his friend's gaze to the other hyena behind him.

Seeing both his leader and the lion staring at him, the hyena finally lowered his ears, but still felt angered. "_Why is he even friends with those monsters?_" he thought.

Kusudi nodded a 'thank you' and turned back to the prince. "Don't worry Uchaji, we're not going to do anything rash I promise you." He bent his ears back in embrrassment. "Sorry about the entrance. We can't be too careful nowadays you know. Although thanks to you and your brother, my clan and I don't have to worry about being food for your lionesses."

Uchaji chuckled. "I don't think 'hyena' is on our menu for eating. So any way, how are you? Need any help? Ari and I have been walking all over this place, and we didn't see you anywhere."

Kusudi smiled. "No everything's just fine my friend. The reason you didn't see us is because we're out hunting. Don't worry we stayed on the other side. We weren't anywhere near your pride's party. By the way, how's your mate, Hawa?" he asked kindly.

"She's doing very well. She's second in command for our hunting party. Your mate how is she?"

"Saidia? She's doing very well. We're both doing well and on top of taking care of everyone, we're expecting!" Kusudi said these last words, jumping up and down with joy and ran to his friend, embracing him.

Uchaji laughed wrapping a paw around the hyena's body. "That's so great! Congratulations!"

Kusudi was very happy to share this news with his lion leader and friend. He felt a few tears come to his eyes. "I'm excited and nervous. It's our first litter, so…"

Uchaji nodded his head. "Again, my friend, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. So what about you and Hawa? You thinking about having any cubs?"

Uchaji padded the dark ground with his paw playfully then looked back up . "We've spoken about it a few times. We're still not sure. I mean with our duties _and_ taking care of a family?"

Kusudi understood what the prince was saying and nodded his head. He came and placed an assuring paw on top of Uchaji's white paw. "It's okay Uchaji. Having cubs can be a big deal. I know that you'll want to ask the question and Hawa will too. When it's on both your minds, you'll want to be parents and you will learn how to juggle your responsibilities with time and help from the family. It'll be hard at first, but you'll get it, you're smart. Both you and Hawa."

The grey prince saw wisdom in the hyena's words and looking at Kusudi now, he could see why the clan picked him to be their leader. It was because of his words, attitude and encouragement that he was proclaimed and _not_ because he was the descendant of two crazed hyenas. "Thanks Kusudi, that means a lot to me."

The hyena just smiled, a bit amazed at his words himself. "Any time you need me Uchaji, you know I'm there for ya!"

He jerked his head, wanting to whisper something to the prince. Uchaji bent down until they were muzzle to muzzle. "This will be my first time being a father and I have no idea where those words came from." He chuckled. "Guess I'm growing wiser."

Uchaji chuckled too.

Ari was still fearful of the hyenas even though they were ordered to stand down. He could feel the one behind him snarl in anticipation. The thought of that beast doing that made Ari's fur go up in defense. Looking to the sky, he knew that they should go home. "Uchaji… I hate to break this up but we need to go."

Uchaji stopped talking and stared at the sky. "Kusudi, it's been really nice talking to you, but Ari's right, we have to leave."

"Oh, okay. It's been great talking to you too Uchaji. Please give Kuenzi and Tasa my best."

Uchaji smiled gratefully. "I will." He turned to Ari, who had yet to move, but just by looking into the dog's eyes, he wanted to. "Well, you gonna stand there all night? Come on!" He bowed his head to Kusudi and made his way to the exit.

Ari still had fear but managed to move and was shoulder to shoulder with Uchaji. They stepped over the line and ran for home as fast as their legs could carry them.

Kusudi watched them go. "Spirits, protect them." He prayed.

Shooting a sharp look in the direction of the hyena that stood behind the lion and dog, Kusudi padded over to him and with claws out, hit him hard in the face, leaving four claw marks that would leave a scar. It was a warning.

Although Kusudi was peaceful in his own way, he would never allow one of his orders to be un-followed. He would give three warnings and after… "Don't you ever hesitate to question my orders again! Understand?! You do that again, you're out of here."

The hyena just smirked and walked away not feeling threatened by Kusudi's words.

Kusudi growled lowly, watching him go. "_I'm gonna have to keep an eye on him._" He thought.

* * *

As Ari and Uchaji hopped up on the stone steps of Pride Rock, they noticed that the lionesses were waiting by the cave entrance, each of them with worried looks, and the kill was lying on the ground, yet to be touched.

"Looks like we're just in time Uchaji," Ari said panting.

"Yeah looks like. Wonder where Kuenzi and Tasa are?" The prince questioned looking around.

"I don't know. Hope nothing's wrong." He leaned closer and said, "I'm going to go check on my family I'll be back soon."

Ari and his family had a cave near Pride Rock just for them, but they always had the honor of staying the main cave with the pride during the rainy season.

"Okay," the prince replied. "_I hope my brother and sister are alright._"

Looking at the direction of the lionesses, Uchaji noticed something wasn't right. A few lionesses were lying by the cave; others were pacing, and the rest just sitting wondering what to do. As he looked around, he saw that Onea was nowhere to be seen. "_Wonder where she is?_" he questioned in his head with a hint of anger.

Curious as to what was going on, Uchaji padded up to his pride sisters and asked the nearest lioness, "Hey, what's happening? Why is everyone around the cave?"

One lioness perked up her ears, then lowered them in sadness. "My prince, there was a hunting accident," she said, trying to hold back tears.

Uchaji's heart sank into his stomach. Gulping a choke in his throat, he stuttered, "Ha-Hawa? Please tell me it's not her!" he begged. "Please!"

The lioness smiled warmly, placing a paw on the shaking prince's shoulder. "No, Uchaji. It's not Hawa, she's fine," she said with assurance, but then sighed deeply, "It's Haya, she was the one injured. Antelope..." She pointed with her head to the kill in question. "...That one."

Uchaji followed the gaze. "Oh," he said softly. "_Whew! Thank you gods it's not Hawa, but Haya? She's such a good hunter and individual,_" he thought but added loudly, "How bad?" he asked.

"She was hit in the side. I didn't see too much because I was in the first group. We're the ones that brought the antelope down, but from what we could see, it looks like a rib might've been broken."

Uchaji nodded his head numbly. He was happy that his mate was unharmed but the fact that another lioness in the hunting party _was_ harmed broke his heart. "Do Tasa and Kuenzi know?" he asked.

The lioness nodded her head. "Yes, they're with Haya now as is Hawa. Daktari was called in a few minutes ago. He's seeing to her also."

"Okay, thanks," he said to the lioness who just smiled, looking at the entrance once more. At first he was hesitant, seeing as how no one entered the cave, but since his brother, sister-in-law, and mate were already there, somehow he felt it appropriate if he were there too.

Uchaji took one step forward into the dark cave, entering quietly. He saw Kuenzi, Tasa and Hawa sitting near the injured lioness. Daktari was examining her and applying medicine to her wound. He walked up and sat next to his mate.

Kuenzi turned his head to his brother and smiled. Then he turned his attention back to Daktari. "Well, Daktari? How is she?" he asked in a worried tone.

The mandrill had just finished applying the medicine to Haya's wound and placed the rest back into his pouch of leaves. He set leaves down beside Haya and gently brushed her forehead with his hand. Turning to the royal family, he sighed gravely. "The wound is deep. I've done what I can, but it will take her a long time to fully recover. Hawa as you thought, a rib is broken, but will mend."

"So Haya will be okay?" Tasa asked worriedly.

Daktari lowered his gaze. "She will live yes, but like I said it will take her quite awhile. I suggest that when she's ready to get up and start walking again that she takes it very easy. Her side will hurt for awhile too, but other than that… since she was treated right away, I guarantee you your majesties that Haya will be just fine."

The four lions breathed a sigh of relief at this news and Hawa, who was all the more relived, stepped away from the group and went into the cave she and Uchaji shared.

Uchaji was worried about Hawa so he excused himself and followed her into the cave. Kuenzi and Tasa thanked Daktari, who bowed, leaving the medicine there.

Before the mandrill made his way to the exit, he turned. "The reason I left the medicine here is to let you know that if she's still in great pain, and she will be, to apply the medicine to her wound." At the two lions nod, Daktari bowed again, then left.

Kuenzi and Tasa walked out of the cave. The lionesses saw their leaders and immediately stood at attention.

The king and queen smiled at them and with a single nod the pride took meat from the kill.

The one lioness who had told Uchaji what had happened, came up to Kuenzi and asked, "How is Haya sire? Will she be alright?"

Kuenzi smiled warmly at the lioness and answered, "She will be okay. However, it will be a long while before she can hunt again."

The lioness breathed a sigh of relief and as she turned to her pride sisters, they all relaxed at the sound of the news and began chattering happily.

Just then Ari came up and looked around for Uchaji. He wasn't there but seeing Tasa and Kuenzi, Ari padded up to them and wondered. "Is everything okay? Was anyone hurt in the hunting accident?"

Tasa answered her friend's question. "Haya was, but she'll be okay."

Ari sighed. "That's good that's she'll live." He looked at the kill. "Um, may I?"

Kuenzi stepped up and chuckled. "Did you really need to ask that?"

Ari's ears lowered in embarrassment. "No… I can guess I didn't. Sorry, old habits." He said this smiling and walked over to the kill, taking meat from it and went back to his cave.

Kuenzi walked up to the kill and tore off two pieces of meat. One was for him and Tasa, the other for Uchaji and Hawa. Carrying both pieces in his mouth he walked back to Tasa, who set herself by the cave. He set one piece down for them.

He smiled and walked into the cave carrying the other piece. Peeking into his brother's cave, he saw that Uchaji and Hawa were in an embrace with Uchaji's chin on top of Hawa's head. He dropped the meat and gently pushed it into the entryway and left.

Hardly anyone slept that night, as they were still worried for their fallen friend, but all had one thought in their heads and it was the same… "Where was Onea?"


	3. The Trouble Of Surprises

**Chapter 3: The Trouble Of Surprises**

The sun had yet to rise in the Pridelands, and life was at peace. The lions, in the comfort of the den, in their own private caves or the den's floor, slept peacefully but some had stayed awake, as they were worried for their friend, Haya.

The young lioness was still unconscious from the hunting accident and Onea still hadn't returned. A few lionesses couldn't wait for her to come back. She had abandoned her pride sisters when they needed help.

Although they were able to get Haya and the kill to Pride Rock was not the point. Leaving one of your pride mates injured was not something that could be forgiven so easily.

Throughout the night each lion and lioness tried to push the thoughts and worrying out of their minds but it was difficult.

On the rock ledge in the den, which served as the royal sleeping area, Kuenzi and Tasa were in deep slumber, but then the king opened his eyes slowly. After a few seconds his vision was clear.

He yawned quietly so he didn't disturb the ones still sleeping. Blinking his eyes, he lifted his majestic head and looked around. He smiled, happy to see that everyone had gotten _some_ rest.

Letting his eyes look upon the lionesses, he chuckled. Finally Kuenzi rested his gaze on Haya, who was lying in the far back for privacy and room.

The king's ears lowered in pain and sadness that something so terrible had to happen to such a caring lioness.

Like his pride, he knew very well that what happened yesterday raised a lot of questions. Questions that needed to be answered: soon.

"_And they will be when Onea comes back!_" Kuenzi thought to himself angrily. A part of him couldn't believe that Onea would just leave like that after someone was injured. "What is going on with her?" he questioned silently.

As he pondered the situation in his mind, Kuenzi looked at Tasa, who was lying at his right side, with her face in his sight. He smiled, feeling a tear of joy come to his eye. The smile remained on his face as he stroked her back gently with his paw. Bringing his face towards hers, he nuzzled her, licking the top of her ear. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you," he said softly.

He shook his head ruefully. "_Now is not the time for such a thought, but without her I couldn't handle the pride._"

Getting up carefully and stretching out his legs, Kuenzi hopped off the rock ledge, making his way out of the den, being watchful so he didn't step on the lionesses.

Before leaving, he stole a look into Uchaji and Hawa's cave. Uchaji was lying on his stomach with his paw draped around Hawa, who had her face snuggled up in his mane.

From what the king could see, Hawa was clinging to Uchaji with what Kuenzi guessed to be desperation. "She must feel as though what happened with Haya was her fault," his mind said. "But it wasn't. When Onea returns, maybe Hawa will feel better." He added with softness, "I hope. I hate to see her sad."

He stared at his younger brother with admiration, respect and awe. "_Who knew that this spunky, somewhat mischievous young cub would grow into this loving, caring and gentle lion?_" he thought with pride. "_I'm honored to call him 'brother' and 'prince consort'. Without him I couldn't take care of the lands._"

He looked back at Hawa, smiling slightly. "_And without him, she would be a wreck and vice versa._"

His heart rejoiced at seeing his brother and cub hood friend happy together. After taking one last look, he strolled out and into the dawn's air. He yawned and stretched himself out, shaking his mane. Then he walked down the stone steps and proceeded to the waterhole.

Bending down to take a drink, he felt refreshed as the water touched his lips.

Just then a white sunbird flew down, landing on the tree branch, chirping happily and bowed his head. "Good morning sire! Lovely day isn't it?" he asked turning his head side to side.

Kuenzi raised his head, turning to his majordomo with a smile. "Good morning Rasuli. Yes, today is indeed glorious. The spirits have blessed us." Then his voice turned from an everyday lion to a king. "How are things so far? Any problems?"

Rasuli shook his feathers and replied, "Nothing so far. Everything seems to be quiet, which is kinda shocking to me. I'm so used to reporting things to you that for the first time I'm at a lost at what to do, but don't worry my scouts are on patrol either way."

"That's good. If you want to go home and rest for a while longer you have that luxury," Kuenzi declared.

"Thank you. Like I said, my scouts will come to me if anything happens. I bid you good day." With a bow Rasuli flew back to his home.

The grey king shook his head in amusement. "I could never tolerate Rasuli when I was a cub. Now I'm lucky to have him for an advisor. No wonder my father trusted him so."

He sighed heavily as he thought of the deceased king. "I miss you sometimes dad," he said quietly.

From his vision, Kuenzi saw how the lands became beautiful, especially when the sun hit the green grass. He started his walk but took it slow as he enjoyed the grass beneath his paws.

"_I wish Tasa were with me now. I love taking these walks with her. I'd be nothing without her. Sure I'd still be a king, but perhaps not the king I am now._"

Kuenzi knew that Tasa needed her sleep and that she was worried about the pride. "_Especially about Haya and Hawa. We all are._" A low growl escaped his throat. "_Onea! Wherever you are, you've got some explaining to do!_"

* * *

Back at Pride Rock's cave, Tasa slowly opened her eyes. Yawning, and showing her white teeth, she blinked out the sleep. She looked to the spot where Kuenzi would be. He wasn't there.

Lowering her brow in confusion, she looked up and out to the entrance. "_He must be out doing his patrol._"

Getting up and stretching, the queen made her way outside but paused. "_Better check on Haya,_" she thought.

Making her way to the back of the cave to the injured lioness, Tasa bent down until her ear was at the lioness' chest.

Tasa was relieved to feel it rise and fall and sighed with relief. "_Good, you're still fighting. You're tough. You'll make it._"

Looking at the lioness' side, she noticed the medicine. Lifting one of the leaves, Tasa dipped her paw into the medicine and began to carefully apply it to Haya's wound.

It was starting to heal but as Daktari said, it would be a while until Haya could hunt again. Once the medicine was placed on the wound, Tasa lowered her head and whispered, "I hope you feel better Haya. I'll ask one of the lionesses to stay here with you. Don't worry you'll be fine." She gently licked her pride sister's ear and padded towards the entrance.

Outside she sniffed the air and walked up to the promontory and sat down, her long tail curling at her side.

Gazing out at the lands, that stretched on as far as the eye could see, Tasa smiled. The sun made everything shine and in the distance she could see her mate making his rounds.

Behind her, however, she heard paw steps. Flicking an ear back, she turned and saw Uchaji standing there. "_Wonder how Hawa is?_" the queen questioned in thought.

Shuffling over she allowed her brother-in-law to sit beside her. "Good morning Uchaji. How are you?" she asked with a smile.

Uchaji turned his head. "Very well, thanks and you?"

"I'm good," she replied. "Is Hawa okay?" she asked carefully.

The lion looked to the side for a moment then back at Tasa. "She's okay… for the most part. Still worried about Haya." He growled softly, "I hope Onea returns and soon." He had a thought but shrugged it off.

Staring out into the lands, he saw Kuenzi, but the king was only a speck. "_Making his rounds early as usual,_" he said to himself.

Turning to Tasa he said, "If you want to join Kuenzi, Hawa and I can take care of things here. If we see Onea, I'll give a roar."

Tasa got up and walked down the promontory and to the stone steps. Uchaji was behind her, but he was going into the den. Turning around to face Uchaji, Tasa smiled gratefully. "Thank you Uchaji. Any chance you could ask one of the lionesses to watch Haya?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," the prince replied.

Tasa smiled again and she hopped down the steps and ran into the grass.

Uchaji smiled and his purple eyes shined in the light of the sun. He walked into the den and inside the pride was up and eating some of the leftover kill from the previous night.

From what Uchaji could see, there would be enough of the kill to feed Tasa and Kuenzi when they came home.

"_And Onea, if she ever **does** come home,_" the prince thought with his blood boiling in anger. Walking to the back of the cave, he saw Hawa lying near Haya.

Hawa sensed someone standing behind her so she lifted her head and sighed. "Uchaji, good it's you."

Uchaji nuzzled her. "Of course it's me," he said licking her cheek then stared at Haya. "How is she?" he wondered. "Any change?"

Hawa nodded her head. "There is some, she's breathing regularly now. She even spoke a few minutes ago." She stared at her mate with a small wave of fear. "You're not gonna believe what she told me."

Uchaji furrowed his brow in confusion. "What is it anything bad?"

Hawa stood up and jerked her head to the exit. Uchaji understood and walked out with her. Outside they both sat down and didn't speak for several minutes.

Uchaji wondered whatshe wanted to tell him. "Does this have anything to do with Onea?" he questioned out loud.

Hawa took a deep breath and told him everything...

* * *

Walking on the western side of the Pridelands, Kuenzi saw everything was in order. Animals were grazing very peacefully and once they saw their king, heads bowed in respect. Kuenzi smiled and bowed back.

Carrying on, he couldn't understand how peaceful the lands were, not that he wasn't satisfied to have a day of _not_ solving problems. "_It's weird,_" he thought.

As he walked, Kuenzi noticed that he was near the border that marked the separation of the Pridelands and the Outlands. Smirking in satisfaction that there were no problems, especially from that area, the king's white paws turned back to head for home.

Along his way, feeling the lush grass under his paws, he stopped for a moment. Perking his ears up he listened for any noises. "Must be nothing," he muttered and continued.

A few minutes later, he heard a noise. Looking around he still didn't see anything. Just then a bush to his right rustled its small leaves. Wrinkling his nose in confusion Kuenzi padded over. He sniffed the air. There was an odd scent but it was one he recognized all to well. "Onea," he whispered.

Behind the large lion stood a strong red lioness. She had a smile on her face that said, "_I'm up to no good, but I'm not gonna let you know that._"

Still staring at the bush, Kuenzi hoped that when he returned to Pride Rock that Onea would be there and that the mystery of Haya's injury would be solved.

"_I hope she's alright,_" he thought and with this thought in his head Kuenzi turned around began to head for home when he saw Onea standing in front of him.

Seeing the red lioness now made him relieved but also mad. He growled in a near threatening way although he tried not to. "_But she leaves a pride sister injured? I'm not going to take that with just a small restriction._"

Onea gave him a confused look as to why Kuenzi was angry. "Kuenzi what is it?" She started softly. "Why so glum sweetie?" The word 'sweetie' left her lips in a seductive voice.

Kuenzi knew why she said 'sweetie' but wasn't buying it. He got directly to his point, ignoring what she had said. With a serious look and tone he asked, "Where were you during the hunt yesterday?"

Onea had to think of something fast. "I was there but I trekked a little further on. Why, what happened? Did anyone die?" she asked in a 'worried' voice.

"Were you in the second group of the hunting party yesterday?" he asked, trying not to loose his patience.

"Yes why?" Then she thought, "_Why is he asking me this? Does he think I have anything to do with whatever happened?_"

"Haya was in your group wasn't she?" Kuenzi asked continuing his interrogation.

"Yes, Kuenzi where are you going with this?" she wondered with a small smile.

The king kept his authoritive stature. He was not about to let Onea sweet talk her way out. "Haya was injured on the hunt and it is said that you steered her in the direction of the antelope, which, by the way, was brought down by the first group."

Onea only chuckled, not caring that a pride member was hurt and she ignored Kuenzi's last statement. "Well, if the first group got the kill, and Haya is okay, why all the questions?" She walked up to him and smiled 'the smile'.

"Because as king I need to know -" He paused. He had forgotten what he was going to say. A wave of nausea came upon him and he started to feel uncomfortable.

Sniffing the air a scent came to his nostrils. Recognizing the scent and praying silently to the spirits above, he turned his face away hoping to avoid the red lioness gaze.

It was clear to him that Onea had 'the look' in her eyes and 'the intention' plastered on her face. There was no chance that Kuenzi was going to allow her to seduce him and make him break his vow to Tasa.

Kuenzi took a step back but it wasn't enough to keep Onea from walking up to him and sliding her tail under his chin. "What are you doing?!" he yelled. "You know I'm committed to Tasa!"

Onea looked at him with a depth of 'the intention' and she wasn't about to let the name of Kuenzi's mate, the queen of the Pridelands be mentioned. "What do you see in her?" she questioned. Reaching up she licked his cheek and whispered in his ear.

Kuenzi's teal eyes grew wide and he came close to hitting the lioness but didn't at the last minute. "How dare you?!" he snarled angrily. "How can you even suggest that?"

She paid no mind, but continued to rub herself against his strong body.

Praying he wouldn't allow himself to give in to this, he continued, "Let me make this clear! If it doesn't register in your head, then there's something wrong: I love Tasa! I've been in love with her since we were adolescents, maybe since cub hood."

Narrowing his eyes, until he was sure they were dotted, he kept talking. "If you think I'm gonna be with you so I can have an heir than you're even crazier than I thought! I know that Tasa is unable to have cubs but that doesn't make any difference to me! I still love her and will continue to do so. If Uchaji and Hawa decide to have cubs, maybe just maybe, I'll name their son or daughter the heir!

"I pledged myself to Tasa and no one else and that _includes_ you! Sure when we were younger I thought there would be something but then I saw how you treat others."

He watched as Onea continued her circling. He also noticed that she wasn't paying attention. Sighing in annoyance he stepped away but Onea kept coming. "Onea! Stop it! I don't love you!"

The red lioness still had 'the look' and it was even stronger than before. Kuenzi tried to step away again, but she kissed him on the cheek. When this had no affect on the lion's hormones she did it again.

Kuenzi was not the type of lion to fight unless it was necessary, and in this case, he did not want to fight a lioness of his pride but he had to do something soon.

Onea circled him again, wrapping her tail under his chin and legs until it finally entangled with his tail.

Kuenzi watched this, anger growing in his heart. "_She won't take a hint!_" he thought angrily. Looking up he saw Tasa coming toward him and his heart sank. "_Oh no!_ _I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea about this!_"

Onea saw the grey lioness coming and smiled widely. "Well, well, well look at who comes to rescue her 'mate'," she said chuckling, and giving an eye roll. Making sure Tasa was watching, Onea reached up and kissed Kuenzi on the ear and nuzzled him tenderly.

Tasa saw Onea making her moves on Kuenzi and Kuenzi not giving in. She growled and charged at the red lioness who would dare try to seduce her mate and king. Pushing with all her strength she rammed Onea to the ground, snarling and growling. "What are you doing?!" she asked in a threatening manner.

Onea struggled under the queen's grip. She looked up at her and chuckled almost manically, "Why do you care? You're nothing but a weak lioness. You don't deserve Kuenzi; much less deserve to be called his queen. You're weak, pathetic and barren. How can the gods allow someone like you to exist?"

With that being said Onea used her back legs and pushed them into Tasa's stomach. With a good surge of strength she flipped the lioness over.

Seeing this Kuenzi roared and before Onea could get up the king's white legs had her pinned. He pushed her harder into the grass until he sure that there was a good grip.

Tasa got up and was a little dizzy, but she had a look of anger on her face.

Kuenzi turned his face to hers giving a look of worry. "You okay?" he asked.

Tasa nodded her head. "I'm alright."

Onea looked at the grey lioness. "You won't be once I'm through with you."

Kuenzi looked at the red lioness and growled, snarling in her face, showing his teeth. "You know, attacking your queen results in banishment. But this is your first offense…" he trailed off and stared at Tasa again, asking her to continue.

Tasa nodded to her mate and spoke. "This is your first offense against your leaders, so we'll let you go," she said these words looking at her mate who was in deep thought.

The grey king had a good hold on Onea and he listened to Tasa's words very carefully.

"_Hmm, she's right. This is Onea's first offense against us,_" he thought. "_I just hope she doesn't try this again. I'm willing to give a few chances, with any luck Onea will stop this pointless pursuit of me and act like a true member of my pride. I'd hate to banish anyone._"

He then spoke loudly, "Tasa is right. We'll let you go!" He drew closer and whispered, "You threaten Tasa again and you'll be banished. Got it!"

Onea just nodded not feeling threatened at all by Kuenzi's statement.

"Good," Kuenzi said and let her up.

Once the red lioness was on her paws, Kuenzi was at Tasa's side looking her over. Onea smirked. "Okay, okay, you win this round." She walked up to Kuenzi and could see the cold glare from Tasa but pretended to not notice. She whispered into his ear, "When I come back, I'll bring you a present. Then you'll change your mind for sure." Looking back at Tasa, she kissed Kuenzi's cheek. Onea turned around and started running.

Where she was going was unclear but she would be back for certain, the question now was when?

Once the red lioness was nothing but a speck in their sight, Kuenzi lowered his gaze until it rested on the ground. His eyelids grew heavy and he felt like collapsing. His whole body was numb and he was afraid to move. Looking up, he slowly walked to the waterhole.

Tasa was at his side, supporting him if necessary, watching his every move. She was worried especially when she looked into his eyes. Kuenzi's eyes looked unfocused and they were so close to losing their color that Tasa wondered how he was walking. "_Maybe once he takes a drink, he'll be okay,_" she thought hopefully.

Kuenzi made it to the waterhole on weak legs. Bending down he took a long drink. The need to feel purity in his throat was very strong and he sighed as the water went down. Without thinking, Kuenzi walked into the water, letting it soak his body but it wasn't enough. Needing to feel more, he dipped his head. After a minute or two, he lifted his head out and walked back to shore.

Tasa waited for him under the tree. Kuenzi had a glassy look in his eyes and that made her worry all the more.

Kuenzi walked up to her and nuzzled her desperately, wanting to feel to feel her presence and reassurance. He needed someone, and that someone was her. He knew she would make the pain and heartache leave.

Tasa didn't need to ask what was wrong. What happened a few minutes ago was clear and she understood how it tied to Kuenzi's behavior.

Kuenzi kissed her on the cheek and fell in the grass. Putting his head on his paws, he began weeping. Tasa laid down beside him and wondered what to do. She had seen him cry in the past. The first time was when his parents died. Now he was crying out of shock and pain.

Tasa carefully moved closer and gently put her head down on his white forelegs. Still feeling numb, almost paralyzed, but comforted by his mate's presence, Kuenzi placed his head on her shoulders and smiled weakly.

Soon they both fell asleep in the peace of the day and the shade of the tree beside the waterhole. He needed her now more than ever.

* * *

While these events were happening, the hunting party had already left. Uchaji and Hawa were still at Pride Rock, sitting outside the den.

Hawa had told Uchaji what Haya had said earlier and the prince was still in shock. He got up from his spot and began pacing again, muttering angrily but it was loud enough that Hawa could hear. "I knew it! Onea _did_ have something to do with this! When I see her I swear I'm gonna…"

Hawa interrupted him. "Uchaji, I think this falls under Kuenzi and Tasa's jurisdiction," she stated calmly.

Uchaji looked back at her, knowing she was right. He sighed. "I know, but it's so unbelievable."

"I agree with you. When I looked at Onea before giving the signal, I knew something was going to happen but I never imagined something like this!"

"Me neither. I don't think any of us did." Uchaji looked from his spot and saw the hunting party returning with a good catch. "The party's back." He turned to Hawa. "I'm going to go into the cave and check on Haya."

Hawa nodded her head and ran down to help her pride mates.

Uchaji entered the cave and walked to the back. He gently brushed Haya's forehead.

The young lioness woke, opening her hazel eyes to see the prince staring at her. "Hi Uchaji," she said.

Uchaji smiled warmly. "How are you feeling? Any pain?"

Haya thought for a moment. "I don't feel any, but that doesn't mean it isn't there. I feel okay partly." She smiled sheepishly, "I took a good hit didn't I?"

"Yeah you did. Don't worry though, as you can see there's medicine here for your wounds. Daktari left it here for us. He said you should be fine in a few days. It might take you a bit longer to physically recover. He came in earlier and brought you some water. I imagine it's still cold."

"Oh. I'll have to tell him 'thanks'. "

"The party has returned but Kuenzi and Tasa haven't yet," he continued. "Would you like me to bring you some of the kill? I imagine you're hungry."

Haya smiled. "I am."

Uchaji nodded his head. "Ok, be back soon," he said and left the den.

Outside, the pride had gotten their share of the kill. Hawa had a good piece for her and him. Walking up to the kill he stripped a good piece for Haya and took it to her then came back out.

This time, when he came out Kuenzi and Tasa returned but Uchaji noticed that there was something odd about his brother. Uchaji would have to ask later because by the look that Tasa gave him, he knew that whatever happened must not have been something good. "_Hope they're okay,_" he thought.

The pride ate in silence; everyone had his or her own thoughts. Tasa and Kuenzi hardly ate, as what they went through earlier was still fresh in their minds. Hawa and Uchaji were worried but they knew now was not the time to ask questions.

"I hope they're okay," Hawa prayed as she and Uchaji turned for the night.

"Me too," Uchaji replied.

Kuenzi and Tasa hopped up to their sleeping area. Kuenzi laid down in his usual spot with Tasa at his right side. They laid in the near same position as they did by the waterhole earlier. Neither knew how long they had stayed but it didn't matter.

Kuenzi wrapped his arm around Tasa and she snuggled up to him, purring rhythmically to calm his fear and nerves.

He loved it when she purred. It made him feel at peace with himself and with others, but Onea's words still echoed in his mind. " '_Present_?' " Whatever that meant, he did not want to find out anytime soon.

He just wanted to sleep with Tasa near him and wake up the next morning, knowing she was still there.


	4. Thoughts, Fears and Feelings

_Disclaimer: I do not own lion king, but other characters mentioned in this story are mine!_

_  
_**Chapter 4: Thoughts, Fears, and Feelings **

Kuenzi was sitting on the promontory, enjoying the coolness of the afternoon and early evening. The lands were calm and serene. He let his tail curl at his side, and it lashed the ground every few seconds. His eyes were looking at nothing in particular, just staring out admiring his home and kingdom. So much had happened and much had changed. No matter how hard he tried, the events of the last few months were still fresh in his mind.

"Has it really been that long since Uchaji and Hawa had their cubs?" he asked himself softly. Lowering his head in thought, Kuenzi remembered telling Tasa that he wanted to make his brother's cubs their heirs. It was just after the birth…

_It was clear to the whole pride. The prince and princess's cubs were born, a boy and a girl._

_Uchaji had breathed a sigh of joy and relief. The joy was for his children being healthy and the relief was for knowing that Hawa was okay. __He padded into the den after nuzzling Tasa and telling her 'thank you'._

_The queen smiled at her brother-in-law and joined her mate on the promontory. They shared a loving nuzzle. _

_Kuenzi purred gently. "How is Hawa?" he asked._

"_She's fine, so are the cubs," Tasa replied._

_Kuenzi shook his head. "I can't believe it. A boy and a girl? They are gonna be busy handling them."_

_Tasa nodded. "Yes they are," she said chuckling._

_Kuenzi lowered his gaze to the ground. After a moment he slowly lifting his head, staring at Tasa, who to his surprise was wearing the same look as he. "Tasa, I've been thinking…" he started._

"_You want to make our nephew the heir," the queen answered, reading his thoughts._

_The king was taken aback but sheepishly nodded his head. "Yes, what do you think?" He asked, knowing the answer she would give._

_Tasa only smiled. "It's a great idea. You think Uchaji will be okay with it?"_

_Kuenzi narrowed his eyes and laughed. "Please! I know my brother. This will satisfy him to no end."_

_At the den's entrance, Uchaji was listening to their words. "My thoughts exactly brother," he said to himself. "I was hoping you and Tasa would consider this. I sure have." Shaking his mane while his heart raced with anxiety, he walked up to the rulers. "Tasa, Kuenzi… Hawa and I would be honored if you would make our son your heir."_

_The two lions turned to Uchaji, eyes wide. There was silence for a moment then Tasa broke it. "You and Hawa wanted this all along didn't you?" She asked with a sly look._

_Uchaji chuckled. "Okay, you got me. Yes, we did. We just want the leadership to stay in the family. I feel that the spirits will bless my son, just as they blessed you, Kuenzi."_

_The king felt tears come to his eyes. He stood up and bumped heads with Uchaji while whispering, "So you don't mind if your son becomes my…"_

"_Trainee," Uchaji finished with a cocked eyebrow. "I don't mind. You were dad's."_

"_Yeah but so were you and he just wanted to be sure. Should anything happen to me…"_

_His brother rolled his eyes, his tail swishing back and forth. "Nothing is going to happen okay? Not to you or Tasa."_

_Kuenzi smiled. "I know."_

_Tasa stepped beside her mate, thinking it best to change the subject. "You and Hawa decide on names?"_

_Uchaji laughed. "Yes, even before they were born. Our son will be called 'Hodari' and our daughter 'Tamu'. The new prince and princess of the Pridelands," the new father announced proudly._

_Kuenzi and Tasa walked up to the edge of the promontory and roared, announcing the new royal cubs._

* * *

Kuenzi smiled as this thought left his mind. Now his nephew and niece were growing cubs. They were full of knowledge and life. Hodari was showing promise of being a good, kind, and sensitive lion.

Tamu, who held her mother's love for everything and everyone, reminded the king of his love for his father.

In Hodari's case of attitude, there was not a mean bone in his body. One shocking request from his heart made the pride and his family admire and respect him. Another memory stirred as Kuenzi remembered…

_The royal family was lying in the grass looking up at the stars on a warm night. Kuenzi had just finished telling the cubs stories of the past: the famous story of Mufasa and Scar. The cubs stared up at their uncle in awe and wonder at what they had heard._

_Hodari was the most intrigued by this story and couldn't believe what deeds and events drove Scar to kill his own brother and change the Circle of Life._

_Kuenzi panted for breath as he finished telling the tale and inhaled the crisp night air. Tasa laid beside him and nuzzled him lovingly._

_Tamu was quietly talking with her parents while Hodari was in a deep thought. __The prince looked to his sister and his mind said, "I could never want Tamu to hate me because Uncle Kuenzi and Aunt Tasa choose me as their heir. There's gotta be something I can do so history doesn't repeat itself!" He made this vow complete then spoke loudly, "Uncle Kuenzi?"_

_At the sound of the voice, Kuenzi turned to his nephew. "Yes, Hodari? What is it?"_

_The gold cub's tail lashed, his heart pounding within his chest. He breathed in deeply. "I-I was wondering… you chose me as your next in line right?"_

_Kuenzi furrowed his brow in confusion. "Yes."_

_Hodari smiled warmly and with assurance said, "I'm a cub now and I'd be honored to take over after you… but would it be okay if I…" Pausing here he turned to Tamu. "Tamu." His sister looked at him once her name left his lips. He continued, "Tamu, you're my sister and I don't want things to change between us, but I would consider it a great honor, if you-" Again he paused._

_Tamu stared at her brother, wondering what he was going to say. "Hodari, you okay?" she asked in concern._

_Taking a deep breath the young prince continued, nearly choking on his words in the process. "Tamu, would you rule with me? As brother and sister?"_

_Everyone's eyes grew wide and mouths hung open at the prince's request to the princess. Kuenzi and Tasa stared at each other then at Hodari in amazement while Uchaji and Hawa bore looks of shock and awe._

_Finally after a long intense silence, Uchaji found his voice and spoke, "Hodari, do you know what you're saying?"_

_Hodari swiftly turned his eyes to his father with a sure stare. "Dad, I truly believe the reason Scar did what he did to Mufasa was because of favoritism and because Ahadi was a cruel ruler, but that's my own opinion." He stopped feeling tears threatening to fall. Then, "I don't want Tamu to feel left out. I want her to have a place in the pride and in the Circle Of Life. She's my sister and I love her."_

_By the time Hodari finished, tears were spilled on all the faces of the family. Kuenzi and Tasa nuzzled again, leaning on each other for support as what the prince said blew their minds. Uchaji and Hawa were still in shock, unsure of what to say._

_Tamu however was crying. __After sniffing a few times, the grey cub found her voice. "Ar-are you sure Hodari?" At seeing her brother's nod, she continued, "I may change my mind later on."_

_Hodari placed a comforting paw on Tamu's shoulder and replied, "I know. And if you do, I won't be angry. It'll be your choice and yours alone. I just wanted to let you know. Like I said, you're my sister and I want to make sure that no brother-sister love is lost between us… especially over the years."_

_Tamu smiled and she and Hodari bumped heads._

* * *

By the time this memory faded away, Kuenzi was crying. He wiped his tears with a paw and exhaled slowly, afraid of crying again. "Hodari is one good cub," he said softly. "I'm proud to have him for a nephew and Tamu for a niece. I can't believe that she accepted Hodari's heartfelt offer."

He turned his attention now to the sky, seeing the stars make their entrance to brighten the lands, and bless them. Kuenzi smiled at this sight. "Looks like it's gonna be a beautiful night. Thanks dad," he said with quietness.

Hoping no other memories would interrupt his stargazing, sadly, another did. Working out the details in his head, Kuenzi hit the ground with his paw in frustration. This was a remembrance he thought for sure wouldn't come. It did anyway and he hated it. Shaking his head, to rid the thought didn't work and the king was put in another flashback…

_After agreeing to name his newborn nephew, Hodari the heir, Kuenzi started making his rounds to see the other pride members that had cubs that day._

_One of the lionesses that gave birth was Onea. The red lioness had returned from wherever she had been a while ago, but came back pregnant. She said that the father was a rogue. The pride was uneasy with Onea's presence after everything she had done, but Kuenzi allowed her to stay under watchful eyes._

_Now Kuenzi scratched the ground of the lioness's cave asking, "Onea, its Kuenzi. May I come in?" After all he didn't want to be rude and just walk in._

_Onea looked up expectantly. "Yes Kuenzi," she said from her position on the rocky ground with a little cub suckling at her side._

_The king padded inside. "How are you?" he asked kindly, though on the inside, he was still upset._

_Onea yawned. "Tired, but I'm okay."_

"_Good. May I see the cub?"_

_Onea nodded and allowed Kuenzi to look at her son. She watched him get closer, seeing his eyes become wide, and a smile covering his face._

"_He's very beautiful Onea. What's his name?" he asked._

_The red lioness looked at the dark red cub saying, "I was thinking of naming him 'Bahati'."_

_Kuenzi nodded. " 'Luck' Well, I know this cub will live a good life." "If you treat him well," he thought. _

_He bent down and sniffed the cub then to his surprise and shock Onea licked him on the cheek and whispered, "Doesn't he look like you. You could name him your heir."_

_Kuenzi immediately pulled back, gasping in disgust and horror. His eyes grew wide. "Onea! Not again! First of all, he looks nothing like me! Secondly, he's not my cub by blood. Tasa and I have already named Uchaji and Hawa's son, Hodari, our heir."_

_Onea growled at the mention of the queen's name._

_Kuenzi took one last look at the cub and padded out of the cave. He was eager to get out mainly because he saw 'the look' in the red lioness's face, only this time her eyes were burning with fierce intensity._

* * *

The grey king shrugged heavily. Shaking his head at remembering the way Onea looked at him in that way sent chills up his body. He hated to think what he could do if his love and loyalty to Tasa was as strong as it was.

Trying to remove this fear from his mind, he continued to look out at the lands and the stars, feeling at peace.

Getting up from his spot on the promontory, Kuenzi walked down, reaching the stone steps. Stepping down from them he walked in the grass, at Pride Rock's base and made his way to a hill, which would give him a good view of the skies.

Sitting down in the grass he stared up at the stars but his mind was filled with nonstop memories. Without realizing it, his thoughts drifted to Bahati. "_He's a good cub. I don't even see him hardly at all, yet I can tell. Hodari and Tamu love playing with him."_

Wrapped up in his thinking of this one cub, he felt someone sitting beside him. Slowly turning his gaze from the stars he smiled, seeing that the one next to him was Tasa. "What brings you out here?" he asked.

Tasa stared at him, narrowing her eyes. "I had a feeling you'd be out on a night like this."

Kuenzi chuckled. "Well, you were right." He paused for a second, and then continued, "How are things at the Rock?"

"As well as can be expected. No problems at all. Everything's fine."

"Good."

Silence filled the air, making things calm throughout the lands. The stars shined brightly and the mates were in deep thought.

As Tasa gazed at the stars, her eyes shining in the dark, she too had memories of the past few months. One of her deepest was one of the times she encountered Onea's son, Bahati…

_About a month after the cubs were born, life in the Pridelands were buzzing with the sounds of playing young ones._

_One day before the sun rose over the horizon, a cub with dark red fur, sky blue eyes, black muzzle, underbelly and paws, a white tail and mane tuft was sitting on the promontory, enjoying the view. It was Bahati, the son of Onea._

_The cub sighed sadly, dropping his ears, and lowering his gaze to the ground. "I wish mom was out with here with me." He had no idea why his mother was always so moody and it triggered his curiosity._

_A few nights ago Bahati tried asking but Onea shooed him away, going to her own spot in their cave to sleep leaving the cub to wonder what was wrong. "Did I do something bad?" he asked himself before resting that night._

_Now, as he stared out at the lands, watching the sunrise, Bahati felt that whatever ignorance he suffered from his mother was being washed away. __He sighed with relief, breathing in the cool air but then a figure's presence came up to him, sitting down._

_Bahati wondered who it could be, so carefully turning his head to see, he jumped back in fear, his eyes grew wide with shock and surprise. It was the Queen of the Pridelands herself. It was Tasa._

_The sun was now up and shining, lighting up the lands. It turned not only Tasa's fur, but also her eyes from a light grey, to a color the young cub couldn't place. "Whatever color it is, it makes her **not** seem like the evil lioness mom says she is," Bahati said to himself._

_Seeing this chance to leave and not bother the queen, Bahati slowly made his way back to the den, his belly low to the rocky surface when Tasa's voice made him stop in his tracks. "It's okay, Bahati," she said. "You can stay." She padded the ground next to her with a paw._

_Bahati turned his face back to the queen in shock. "What? Mom said that the queen likes to enjoy the sunrises alone." He then said in his own voice, "No it's okay, your majesty, I wish not to disturb you." He bowed his head in respect but on the outside he was scared._

_He saw Tasa smile and wondered how the queen could be a mean lioness. He felt his heart be lifted so shyly he came back up to Tasa's side sitting down beside her._

"_What do you think of the lands when they're like this?" she asked after a silent moment._

"_They're very beautiful your majesty," he replied, still shaken at the lioness's request._

_Tasa smiled and nodded. They stared out at the lands for quite a while then peering down at the cub, Tasa noticed that he was licking his lips. "You thirsty?" she wondered curiously._

"_A little," Bahati answered with some embarrassment._

_The lioness got up walking down the promontory then started going down the stone steps. Bahati followed after her but stopped seeing the steps. _

_Tasa turned around, seeing that the cub was not with her. "Come on," she said kindly._

_Bahati was so scared of both the steps and the fact that the queen was offering to take him to the waterhole that he sat on his haunches with his ears lowered giving a sad look, playing at the ground with his paw._

_Then it clicked. "He doesn't want to fall," she thought. She walked back up and asked, "You want me to carry you?"_

_The blue eyes of the cub clearly said, "Yes please? I don't want to fall." But his gaze said, "Okay, just don't grab me by my back." Bahati crouched low to the ground._

_As Tasa bent down to pick him up, the cub's small body shook. The lioness stepped back wrinkling her nose in confusion. "What's wrong?" she asked with worry._

_Slowly, Bahati's eyes met hers then he replied, "You're not gonna pick me up by the back are you?" he asked with fearful eyes._

_Tasa gave the cub a warm smile. "No. By your scuff." "His mother must carry him by his backbone," she thought and growled inwardly, "Doesn't she know any better?"_

"_I was hoping you'd say that," Bahati said with a real smile._

_Tasa then reached down and gently picked Bahati up by his scruff and started down the steps. Once her paws touched the grass, she put the cub down carefully then they walked to the waterhole._

_Walking at a good distance away from the grey lioness, but in good sight so that he could be seen Bahati found that Tasa was really nice. "Mom is wrong about her." Then he wondered about the king. "If Tasa is nice, is the king too?"_

* * *

Lowering his head, Kuenzi turned his gaze to Tasa, seeing that she was still in the memories of the past. He gently nudged her and asked, "You okay?"

Tasa wearily looked at him and said, "I'm alright. Just thinking." She paused for a second. "About Bahati."

Kuenzi nodded at the cub's name. "Yes, he's a nice cub isn't he? Or at least that's what Hodari and Tamu have said anyway. I have yet to actually talk with him. I think he's afraid."

"That's just it!" Tasa said in frustration and sadness, pawing at the ground. Looking back up at the stars for a moment then continued, "He is a nice cub and yet he's stuck with Onea for a mother. She doesn't deserve a cub like him, nor does he deserve a mother like her!" She finished with a snarl, and her teeth snapped.

Kuenzi saw Tasa's eyes twitch, and her look become menacing. He had to be careful very talking to her now. Breathing deeply, he said with softness in his voice, "I agree with you, but there's nothing we can do. The way Onea raises Bahati is nobody's business except hers."

"I wonder what Onea has told Bahati?" She asked, and then looked up at him with a fearful stare. "You know, about us, mainly me?"

Kuenzi sighed, letting his mane fall into his eyes. He allowed his gaze to fall to the ground for a few minutes and then he spoke, "Whatever she's told him, I don't think he'll believe it. Bahati seems to be too smart a cub."

"I hope you're right," she said softly.

"I hope so too," he said, nuzzling her and licking the tip of her ear.

Tasa sighed and rested her head upon his shoulder. The night was cool and peaceful, and then a gentle breeze came up making the things nice and relaxing. Neither one spoke, they just enjoyed the evening.

Kuenzi knew it was late and he wanted so much to not break the embrace. "Come on, we better head back," he said, removing his head from hers.

Tasa nodded and they both descended from the hill walking side-by-side, feeling the grass beneath their paws.

Walking up to the base of Pride Rock and hopping onto the stone steps, Kuenzi and Tasa strode to the den and into their chambers.

Tasa, however, stopped at the entrance. "Kuenzi, I'll be in soon. Just want to check on something," she said.

Kuenzi nodded his head and padded inside while his mate took a different direction. She was heading near the chambers in which Onea and her son, Bahati shared.

Tasa had no idea why she was going that way, but there was this awkward pull she felt needed to be followed.

Stepping up to the side of the small chamber, Tasa carefully poked her head inside. Onea was lying at one side of the cave wall while Bahati was slowly trying to snuggle up near his mother. It worked.

Tasa sighed with relief at seeing this but as she continued to look Onea stirred. The red lioness, using her paw, pushed Bahati away for her.

Bahati rolled in the dirt. Then shaking the dust from his fur and with his head and tail lowered, he walked back to his spot on the other side of the cave. Letting his tail curl around his body, burying his face in his paws, he whimpered slightly and finally fell asleep.

Tasa couldn't believe her eyes. "Bahati just wants to get close to you Onea, and you just shoo him away? What kind of mother are you?" She said quietly. Growling softly, nearly allowing herself to snatch Bahati, Tasa quickly left before she did something that she knew would set the red lioness's anger off. "_Her anger would deserve to be set off if it means giving Bahati a better mother,_" she thought.

Finally the grey lioness stepped into the royal chambers.

Kuenzi was already lying down, but wasn't asleep. He heard paw steps and looked up. Seeing the freezing stare in Tasa's eyes, he grew concerned. "Everything okay?"

"Not really," Tasa replied, with her ears and tail lowered.

"Anything going wrong?" Kuenzi asked.

Tasa didn't reply. She walked around and laid down beside Kuenzi, burying her face in his mane, crying softly. Kuenzi let her cry, but he started purring rhythmically. They stayed in that embrace for a few minutes then Tasa started feeling better and began to tell Kuenzi what she had seen.

By the time she was finished, the king was in shock. "Are, are you sure?" he asked in disbelief.

Tasa nodded. "Yes," she answered simply.

Kuenzi thought then said aloud, "Well, unless Bahati comes to…" he paused, staring at her, knowing that Bahati had yet to actually talk with him. "_If it's hard for him to sneak around talking with Tasa, it must even harder for him to have courage talking to me._" He spoke normally, "Unless Bahati comes and tells you, there's we cannot interfere. You know that right?"

This didn't make Tasa feel any better. "I know," She said with a hint of misery. "But if Onea is ignoring him in more ways than one and I see it, don't try and stop me." Her eyes were clearly serious.

"You know I'd never try and do something like that," he said snickering.

They both shared a laugh and letting the sleep come, Kuenzi and Tasa let the feel of the other's embrace melt away any thoughts, fears or feelings, but still the image of Bahati being shunned by his own mother, remained in Tasa's head for the rest of the night.


	5. Bonds, Traps, and Plans

**A/N: Hey, since you all like Bahati so much, you're about to see just what kind of cub he is! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 5: Bonds, Traps, and Plans **

Morning approached the Pridelands and everyone was doing the daily activities. Hawa was left in charge of the hunting party. Tasa and Kuenzi journeyed to the Elephant Graveyard for pressing issues concerning Kusudi and his clan. Uchaji and Ari, the wild dog, were out patrolling the borders. The cubs were out playing in the savannah.

Haya, the lioness who was injured by the antelope, was made the new cub sitter. Lying on a rock, she watched in amusement as Hodari tried to pin his sister but ended up getting pinned instead.

The prince growled and pushed her off, then taking the advantage, he jumped up and finally pinned her.

Another cub named Jamala was there too and seeing her friend under the gold cub's strong weight, she pounced on the prince, and took off running with Hodari chasing after her.

Bahati was watching this scene under the tree by the water and couldn't help but laugh. For reasons known only to him and no one else, the young red cub was afraid to play with his friends. He also had the continuous habit of looking over his shoulder to see if his mother was around.

This behavior started when he wondered why his mother came home one night angry. After that, a few days later he went out on the promontory to see the sunrise. Doing that changed him.

"That was the day the queen came out and took me to the waterhole." He said quietly, remembering how nice he was treated by the grey lioness. In that moment he felt safe and cared for.

Just then Hodari came up to his friend and pounced, growling playfully. "Hey Bahati! What are you doing sitting around?" he asked pressing his paws on the red cub's chest. "Come on! We're just about to play 'tag'."

Bahati rolled his eyes and pushed Hodari off, making the gold cub land his back. He jumped up on him, peering down with a sly smile and whispered, "Tag! You're it!" With that he jumped over and Hodari scrambled to his feet chasing him.

Haya smiled, seeing that everything was fine. She yawned and decided to take a nap.

* * *

Has they entered the hyenas' territory Kuenzi and Tasa wondered why their presence was required.

"You don't think Kusudi's in any trouble with his members do you?" Tasa asked with worry, walking very close to her mate. She wasn't scared, she just didn't want to lose sight of him because of the heavy mist.

Kuenzi's eyes adjusted to the grey air. He jumped over a big elephant bone, and from what he could tell it was a broken tusk. He waited for Tasa to hop over the bone before replying. Once she was up and near him, he answered. "I don't know. I hope he's not. But I don't believe Kusudi would summon us if it weren't important."

"Good point," Tasa answered.

Just ahead, they saw the hyenas' lair. Clearing their throats the rulers roared.

Kusudi padded out barking happily. He walked over and bowed. "Tasa, Kuenzi! It's so good to see you."

"Same with you, Kusudi," Tasa replied. "But why didn't you come to the border?" she asked curiously. "You know you're always welcomed to."

"Thanks, but I felt compelled," The hyena said, then he lowering his ears. "There's something you both need to know."

"Is anything the matter?" Kuenzi asked, his whiskers twitching slightly. "Anything we can help you with?"

"Well…" Kusudi paused, unsure of how to break this news. "I fear a rebellion within my clan," he blurted out.

The king and queen looked at each other. "From who?" Tasa wondered, not believing her ears. "_Why would anyone want to rebel against Kusudi?_" she thought. "_He's nothing like his ancestors were!_"

The hyena continued. "I fear it may be the one hyena who hesitated to question my orders." Saying this he stared up at Kuenzi, with almost fearful eyes. "My friend," he began gravely. "When your brother and the dog, Ari, came here a few months ago, a member of my clan was near ready to pounce and attack. I gave him a stern look and when the prince and his companion left I reprimanded him."

"And you think this hyena will plot against you?" Tasa asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Kusudi sighed, feeling both defeated and a failure for allowing this to happen. His tail lowered between his legs. He took a deep breath, letting it out carefully but also shakily and continued, "I think so. The rest of the clan knows about him, but they're still loyal to me."

Kuenzi nodded his head, listening intently to his fellow leader. "Does Saidia know?" he wondered.

"Yeah she knows," the hyena replied heavily, his limbs shaking. "She's worried for me and our pups."

"What's this hyena's name?" Tasa asked.

"His name is Haribu," Kusudi explained, a shiver ran down his spine. "I gotta tell you, he's pretty mean, the deadly type. He's been wanting to do something against me for years."

Kuenzi didn't speak for a few moments, then, "Where is Haribu? Is he here in the graveyard? Do you think anyone from your clan is in league with him?" He had to be careful asking these questions so the hyena didn't feel insulted. He was also losing his self-esteem.

Kusudi lowered his gaze, pawing at the ground as he searched for either the names of those who knew Haribu and he pondered the questions that the king of the Pridelands asked. "Hmm…" he began thoughtfully, "Well first, Haribu is in the Outlands. And second, there might be a few hyenas in league with him but not very many."

He stared back up at the two lions with a heavy sigh of pain and sadness; his eyes were almost glassy and the color was draining from his face. "_I shouldn't drag them into this, but they said if I needed anything, to come to them and that's just what I'm doing. I don't want my family to suffer._"

Kuenzi came forward and nuzzled his friend. Tasa did the same. Then the king spoke, "You need anything, let us know," he said smiling.

The hyena felt a rush of relief sweep through his body. "I will. Thank you. Both of you," he said smiling warmly and gratefully.

"Anytime," Kuenzi said. He looked up, seeing that the sun was near to setting. He turned to his mate. "Tasa, we better go."

"Yes, will you be okay Kusudi?" the queen asked in concern, turning back to her friend.

Kusudi just laughed. "Yes, Tasa, thank you. I better go too."

The hyena leader and the lion leaders bowed saying goodbye and went their separate ways.

* * *

Back in the Pridelands, Haya saw too that the sun was getting ready to set. She hopped down from her rock and woke the cubs, who had taken a nap after their playing. "Come on kids, let's go home!" She announced loudly.

Bahati was the first to waken, hearing the lioness's call. He nodded his head and proceeded to wake the others. Once the cubs were up and had taken a drink from the waterhole, they began their journey home. Haya walked behind them.

As they were walking however, the lioness felt uneasy. She couldn't shake the feeling that something or someone was watching them. Suddenly, her ears perked up as she heard a rustling. "Bahati!" she called.

The red cub stopped and went to her asking, "What's wrong, Haya?"

The lioness smiled almost with embarrassment then said, "Could you and the others go without me? I heard some noises and I want to make sure things are okay. Do you think you can handle?"

Bahati chuckled. "It's okay Haya. I'll take care of the others. But please, be careful." His look meant it.

Haya smiled down at the red cub and gently nuzzled him then walked over to where she heard the noises. The other cubs were a bit curious as to why Bahati and Haya stopped.

Hodari came to up Bahati and asked, "What's wrong? Where's Haya going?"

"She heard some noises and went to go check," he replied, answering his friend's question.

The prince nodded his head. Jamala and Tamu were wondering what was going on as well but didn't step up to see.

Haya made it to where she was sure the noises came from. She sniffed the air and smelled something so foul, that she pulled her head back, wrinkling her face in disgust and confusion as to how such a stench could be in the Pridelands. "_That's really weird_," she said to herself.

Walking on a bit further, the smell grew stronger. "_Hyenas_?" she questioned thoughtfully. "_Wait a moment… don't they hunt near the Outlands, even though they have Pridelands privilege?_"

Unknown to her, a hyena was sneaking up. The grey creature licked his lips and stuck out his claws. Rearing he pounced on the lioness, clawing at her back. Haya didn't know this until she felt the claws digging into her back, and she roared out in pain.

The cubs, seeing this, grew scared. Jamala and Tamu were further away and took off for home as fast as their legs could carry them.

Bahati and Hodari were also afraid and ran after their friends when Bahati stopped, turning the other direction… right to Haya and the hyena.

Hodari stopped dead in his tracks and seeing what his friend was doing, he cried out, "Bahati! No, don't!" Groaning and not wanting anything to happen to the red cub, the young prince ran after him but was blocked by another hyena who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

The gold cub's eyes grew wide with horror seeing the grey beast, who had saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth. The hyena took notice of his comrade distracting the lioness and without a moment's hesitation, grabbed Hodari by the scruff of his neck and ran off to wherever he had originally come from.

Haya was still struggling with the hyena and didn't notice the other one taking the prince. The pain in her back was almost unbearable. Growling in irritation with her front claws out, she dug her paws into the soft ground, jumped a few centimeters off the ground. This was enough to make the filthy creature fly through the air and over the lioness's head.

The hyena landed hard on his back. He was unable to get up as he felt the lioness rack her claws across his face making him howl in pain. Feeling dizzy by the blow, the beast got to his feet and knew there was no way he could defeat the lioness.

"_At least I wounded her some,_" he thought with a triumphant smile on his face. Smirking evilly the hyena took off running with one thought in his mind: "_We have our prize. The boss is going to be pleased about this!_"

Haya was panting because of the unexpected attack and her back burned with intense pain. She saw the hyena leaving and was more confused now than ever. "_What the hell was that all about?_" she wondered.

Sweat glistened her gold coat and she turned her head to see what damage the hyena had inflicted. From what she could see there were at least eight to ten claw marks. "Those are going to leave scars," she muttered angrily.

Looking in the same direction she noticed the cubs weren't there. "I hope they're at the Rock," she prayed, hoping nothing bad had happened to them. Wincing with pain, Haya started to walk home.

Bahati had seen his friend get taken but he also noticed that with the wounds Haya suffered, there was no chance she could make it to Pride Rock without collapsing. "_Or dying from no treatment,_" He thought fearfully and ran up to her. "Haya! There was another hyena and it took Hodari!"

The lioness saw Bahati and her eyes grew wide with fear and terror. "Oh no! We have to find him and quick," she said. Pain shot through her body and she winced and snarled, shutting her eyes tightly. "But I'm too weak, my back is hurting badly." Her eyes searched desperately for the Tree of Life, which was the home of the Pridelands shamans.

Bahati heard what Haya said and was looking around too but not for the home of the healer. He was searching the skies for any sign of Rasuli, the royal majordomo. Then, seeing a figure of white, he called out. "Rasuli! Come down here, we need help!"

The sunbird heard the cub and flew down landing in the grass. "What is it young Bahati?" he asked. The red cub pointed his head at Haya. Rasuli turned around and gasped, seeing blood on the ground. It was fresh blood coming from the wounded lioness. "Haya? Gods what happened to you?" he questioned in fear and worry.

Before the lioness could explain Bahati spoke up first. "Hyenas and one of them took Hodari. Tamu and Jamala, I think made it back to the Rock. Could you escort Haya to Daktari so she can get treatment?"

The bird rose up into the air and seeing the bleeding scars on the lioness's back from the air's point of view, he answered, "Yes, I can do that. Anything else?"

"Yes," the red cub continued, "Once you've done that, fly to Pride Rock and let the Prince Consort know what's happening!"

The majordomo and lioness looked at each other then back at the red cub with looks of shock and amazement on their faces then Rasuli whispered to no one in particular, "Since when do I take orders from a cub?"

Haya just stared at Bahati then asked, "What about you?"

Bahati had no idea what he was doing. "_Who am I to give anyone, especially the king's own majordomo orders?_" he questioned to himself. It was true. He had no authority over anyone. "_I'm a cub after all._"

But if there was one thing he did know, it was that something had to be done. "_Rasuli can't be at three places at once and even though he does have scouts, he has no time to round them all up. Hodari needs help and he needs it now! He's my best friend and friends help each other no matter what!_"

The cub ran these thoughts in his head then with his eyes full of boldness, seriousness, and determination, he stared at the lioness and sunbird saying, "I'll go out to the northern border to see if the king and queen are finished with their business at the graveyard. We haven't much time, now go!"

At saying this, the red cub took off in the northern direction of the Pridelands, leaving the bird and lioness in utter shock, wonder, amazement and most of all speechlessness.

Haya sighed, but her heart was racing at the cub's words. It took her breath away. "Well, come on Rasuli, we better do as he says," she said softly, but loud enough for the sunbird to hear.

Rasuli nodded as he and the lioness traveled to the Tree of Life. "He's a smart cub," the majordomo commented.

Haya didn't reply but she nodded her head smiling. "It's still hard to believe that he's the son of Onea," she said.

* * *

Bahati ran as fast he could to the northern border. He sniffed the air a few times just to make sure he was on the right track and he was. His paws hit the grasses with firmness but he ignored whatever pain he was feeling.

His heart was beating heavily in his chest and the adrenaline was pumping through his veins. Now, he had only one goal in mind: "I have to find the king and queen and fast!" He kept telling himself this over and over.

For the first time in his life he was on a mission, a mission to save his dearest friend, like brother, the Prince and heir of the Pridelands.

As he ran a memory came to him and it was one that made his and Hodari's friendship start.

_The king was sitting on the promontory, enjoying the sun with his nephew Prince Hodari at his side._

_Bahati had once again snuck out of his mother's cave, wanting to join the royals. But he was afraid, afraid of what his mother might do if she found him. "Maybe when she sees me with the king, she won't say anything… I hope."_

_He slowly crept up to the two lions on his belly. He didn't know why he always used this method to be noticed by the royals. He also didn't believe what his mother had said about the king and queen._

_He knew exactly how the queen was. How she acted, and how conducted herself with the pride. "She's just like the rest of us. She treats the pride with love and respect. She's really nice and I like her. You're wrong about her mom." He had wanted to say that so many times it was driving him mad._

_If he ever did talk back to his mother, she would hit him, with no claws used luckily. But this abuse didn't crush his attitude and behavior. He was still humble, kind and caring. "Giving in to my mother will tear my self-esteem and that will do me no good."_

_Feeling better he rose on all fours and walked up, clearing his throat._

_Kuenzi and Hodari turned around at the sound and the grey lion smiled. "Bahati! Do you want to come up here?" the king asked._

_The red cub was a bit shaken but nodded his head slowly._

_Hodari padded up to Bahati and turned to his uncle saying, "Uncle Kuenzi, can we go to the waterhole? Bahati, you can come too."_

_The red cub's ears perked up at this and he smiled. "Thank you Hodari. I'd like that very much." He stared at up at the king, hoping he'd say 'yes'. "If that's okay with you, your majesty," he said, sinking low to the ground in a subjective manner._

_Kuenzi smiled and walked up to the cub, gently stroking his back with a white paw. "Bahati, you don't have to bow towards either me or Tasa."_

_Bahati gulped but followed the king's loving request. "Yes sire. Forgive me."_

"_There's nothing to forgive," Hodari piped up, following his uncle to the stone steps._

_Bahati was following the king and prince but seeing the steps, he paused and once again, sank low to the ground, cowering in fear. It was the fear of falling. "How can I get down without asking the king to help me?" he wondered._

_The king stepped into the grass with Hodari at his side. The golden cub looked around seeing that Bahati had yet to come down. He stared, seeing his friend shaking heavily. "I think he's afraid of falling or something Uncle Kuenzi," he said to the grey lion._

_Kuenzi shook his mane in response. "Yes it seems," he said softly. Inwardly he growled, knowing who was responsible for not teaching the red cub how to get down or up the steps. "Onea! Are you getting back at me for not proclaiming your son my heir even though you know **damn** well he is not my son!"_

_Wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice Hodari who was up now on the stone base instructing Bahati on how to get down without getting hurt._

_The prince was giving clear instructions, to which Bahati was following very well. "Okay, now what you want to do is take one paw and place it on the stone. Like this." Hodari raised a foreleg up allowing his paw to touch the first step._

_Bahati paid real close attention and did the same. He smiled at his friend. "One down right?" he asked rather carefully. Hodari chuckled and did it again with his other foreleg. Bahati was matching the stance perfectly. __Then Hodari was showing him how to make his back legs do the same._

_Bahati was scared at this, but seeing the 'I'm not going to let you fall' look on the prince's face, the fear was washed away from his body._

_Kuenzi was watching with pride in his heart. Seeing that his nephew was so willing to teach his friend how to do this, he felt a tear of joy come down his face. "You're gonna make a wonderful king one day Hodari." _

_He was so in awe that now, thanks to Hodari; young Bahati would know how to get down from the Rock without any fear._

_After about five minutes or maybe it was longer than that, Kuenzi couldn't tell, Bahati and Hodari were in the grass. He could see the look and shock in the red cub's face. He kindly walked up and asked, "Bahati, you alright?"_

_The red cub stared at the king, his sky blue eyes saying, "I can't believe I just did that! Mom, I wish you had seen me." But then his ears dropped, "Would you care?"_

_He shook that thought from his head and answered the king's question, "Yes, I'm alright, thank you." He turned to Hodari, a tear and smile was registered very clearly on his face and the prince wasn't surprised to see it there. "Thank you so much Hodari. Thank you for teaching me that."_

_Hodari smiled and bumped heads with him. "You're welcome Bahati." He leaned closer and whispered, "We're friends. Friends help each other no matter what the costs may be. I'm your friend and I always will be."_

_Bahati was again moved deeply by this cub, who was the nephew of the current king and queen. He understood why this cub was destined to be the next king. "It's not because he's the king and queen's nephew either. You will make a great king one day Hodari," he thought._

_Kuenzi nodded his head and the two cubs walked side by side. The grey lion couldn't help but wonder how such a cub like Bahati could have a mother like Onea. "It just doesn't make sense. He's such a good cub."_

_That day marked the beginning of Hodari and Bahati's friendship and it wasn't one that could be shaken so easily. _

_Kuenzi and Tasa were very happy that the red cub had a friend, especially someone like their nephew. Soon enough Princess Tamu, Hodari's sister and another cub, Jamala, would befriend Bahati and for the first time he would feel respected and loved._

As the memory of that day left his mind Bahati was crying. He stopped running to wipe away his tears with a paw. He sighed and sniffed.

Then in his sight he saw two lions. A full grown male with a black mane, grey fur, and a lioness also with grey fur. "Oh, thank the gods! It's them!" his mind yelled happily. He ran up to them, panting for breath.

Kuenzi and Tasa saw the cub coming towards them and were shocked to see Bahati so far from home. They asked him why he was there and Bahati told them what was happening. The leaders were in deep shock both knew that they had to go and find the missing prince.

Kuenzi asked the cub, "Bahati, can you show us?"

Bahati nodded and took them to the place where the ambush started.

* * *

"It was right here your majesties," he said gesturing with his paw. "They went in that direction." He then pointed toward the Outlands.

Tasa and Kuenzi scanned the area and indeed there were hyenas.

"The other cubs make it home safely?" Tasa asked.

"I saw them go myself, yes ma'am," Bahati said. "Haya was badly hurt so I sent Rasuli to escort her to the Tree of Life where the shaman could take care of her and then I told Rasuli to go Pride Rock and inform Prince Uchaji of the situation."

The king and queen nodded their heads, though they were still puzzled at how this cub was able to give out clear orders and then take it upon himself to tell them of the capturing.

Bahati looked up into the kind, wise eyes of the leaders and asked fearfully, "If I go back, and tell them what happened in my own words, since I was a witness and all, and they don't believe me, what do I do? I mean my mom's been leaving in the early morning and not returning until like, late at night for a long time now."

He was looking at them with tears and choking a sob he asked, "What if they think I was involved?"

Tasa came and laid down beside the cub. She pulled him close to her side, licking his face. "Listen to me and listen carefully," she said softly. "You are nothing like your mother, nor is she like you."

"_Wish she were though,_" she thought and continued, "If anyone in the pride feels that you're involved…" She stared at Kuenzi, her eyes both serious and pleading. "The king and I will make sure that you are not held accountable okay? We know you and we know how strong your friendship is with Hodari." She nuzzled him, and licked his cheek and purred to help ease his pain, fear and shaking.

Kuenzi came up and nuzzled Bahati licking his cheek and purring. "That's right. He'll be okay and so will you."

Bahati stared at the two lions, who were offering him, support, strength and courage. Tears filled his eyes and he stood up. He nuzzled the queen's legs and then the king's. Any fear he felt being near them before was gone.

Just then Uchaji, Hawa and about 4-5 lionesses came to them. The Prince Consort's eyes were flashing with worry and anger. Hawa was sharing the same gaze. Kuenzi and Tasa looked at each other, only imagining what the parents were going through.

Bahati saw the two royal lions and hid behind the queen, who, along with the king, had stood up at the sight of the lion and lionesses.

Uchaji cleared his throat then said, "Kuenzi, my son is missing. Rasuli told us he has been kidnapped by hyenas." He turned his stare to Bahati and shouted. "And that _you_… ordered Rasuli to tell us about it instead you yourself?!"

The red cub lowered his head and tried to get himself to stand in front of the Prince but he was unable to. He sank to the ground and covered himself, curling up into a tight ball. Tasa saw this and comforted him.

Kuenzi stepped up to his brother and for the first time growled angrily. "Be quiet Uchaji!" He commanded with a snarl. "If anything you should be thanking Bahati! He saw the whole thing. He asked Rasuli to not only take Haya to the Tree of Life, but to fly to Pride Rock and inform you about your son. He ran all the way to the Northern Border to tell Tasa and I _in person_ what was happening!"

He panted for breath, then continued, but did so with a heavy sigh, "Look, Hodari is gone, and Haya, I'm sure will be okay. Let's go to the Outlands now and find your son. Ask questions later."

Uchaji was fuming. He sighed and looked at Hawa, who listened carefully to her brother-in-law's words. She nodded her head. Uchaji smiled faintly. "What about him?" he asked emotionlessly, gesturing his head to the red cub who still afraid.

"Yeah," one lioness piped up. "Where's Onea? How do we know that she's not involved in this? And how do we know that she didn't put him up to it?" She gestured too at the red cub, who was still hiding behind the queen, shivering in fear at the eyes of the pride.

Tasa looked down at Bahati, who looked up at her with fear, pity and pain. "I didn't, I swear! Your highness, my queen, you know me! I would do anything to hurt Hodari. He's my best friend!" he whispered this into her ear, allowing his voice to break with shakes and stutters.

Tasa walked up, her grey eyes flashing and taking in a deep breath she let out a tremendous, earth shattering roar. It was loud enough that everyone stopped speaking and looked to her.

As the roar died down, she held the authoritive look but her stance was near frightening. Almost like a fighting stance and the fur along the back of her neck, trailing down to her back was bristled.

Kuenzi smiled at seeing his wife look both threatening yet royally authoritive at the same time.

Growling, she spoke, "Until the prince is found," she paused here and looked into the eyes of the small assembly. She wanted to have their full attention and she had it. She smiled inwardly. "There will be no blame WHATSOEVER placed on Bahati! Is that UNDERSTOOD?"

The lionesses knew better than to argue with a monarch. Each one nodded their heads 'yes' numbly.

Kuenzi answered his brother's question, concerning Bahati. "Bahati will come with us." He looked at Tasa, who nodded in agreement. Then he put his eyes back on the pride and said firmly, "No questions asked!"


	6. The Rescue and Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own lion king or it's characters. The other characters however are mine! **

**Chapter 6: The Rescue and Confrontation **

Kuenzi and his assembly marched towards the Outlands to find his nephew and heir, Prince Hodari. At his side, as always was Tasa. Behind them were Prince Uchaji, and Princess Hawa, Hodari's parents, and behind them were a few lionesses.

The lionesses wer talking among themselves quietly because they weren't happy with the king's decision to let Bahati go with them.

While walking, even Kuenzi had no idea what possessed him to allow the red cub to join them, but he knew this cub was trustworthy and to let him go back to Pride Rock after everything would be wrong. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Uchaji's eyes staring at the cub.

Young Bahati could probably feel the older Prince's eyes baring holes into his skull and realizing this, he walked closer to the queen for protection if necessary.

Kuenzi quickly turned to his brother, his eyes glaring because of the Prince's behavior. Uchaji looked up at his brother and growled lowly. The king ignored him and faced the direction to the border between the Pridelands and the Outlands.

Bahati was still feeling uncomfortable being in the presence of the lions and lionesses, yet somehow walking beside the queen he felt some relief to know that if anyone tried something foolish, he would be protected.

Tasa looked down at him, seeing the cub's head cast down as he walked. Lowering her head to meet his gaze she asked softly, "You alright?" Upon his face, she saw a small tear come out of his eye.

Slowly, Bahati met the queen's gentle stare, being careful not to let his eyes wander back to the pride. He put on a smile, but it was weak. "Yeah, I guess," he said with a heavy sigh. "It's just awkward being here and having the lionesses look upon me like I'm the one who…" he trailed off.

Tasa understood why he stopped speaking and gently nuzzled him, saying with a motherly tone, "You have nothing to worry about. Okay? They're just worried, but we'll get Hodari back." He stared at her and she continued, "If any arise questions from them or the rest of the pride, King Kuenzi and I will handle it."

"I know," the cub replied, barely above a whisper. Inside he knew what the lioness had said was true, but on the outside he was shaking again.

Kuenzi looked over and saw that Bahati was walking very closely to Tasa, his steps matching both his and hers. He smiled and whispered into Tasa's ear, hoping the cub wouldn't hear. "Is he okay?" he asked worriedly.

"He's still pretty shaken," she whispered back, also hoping that Bahati wouldn't hear. "But once we have Hodari safe and sound, he'll be fine."

Kuenzi nodded his head and looking up he could see the borderline that would let them leave the Pridelands and enter the Outlands. He stopped, as did the group.

The lionesses looked each other in confusion while Uchaji stepped up next to his brother. "Kuenzi, we don't have time for this!" he whispered with a snarl.

"Yes, I know," the older lion replied.

"Then why are you-"

Kuenzi's head whirled and faced Uchaji, his teal eyes snapped with worry, fear and anger. Worry and fear for his nephew and anger for his brother, who would dare question his authority. "You want to lead? You think you can get us there faster?" he asked whispering.

Uchaji clearly saw the mixed emotions and stepped back, taking his place once again next to his wife, who bore the same worried look.

Unlike her brother-in-law, Tasa didn't need to ask. She knew that Kuenzi had stopped for a reason. "_Probably for strength,_" she thought in her mind.

Kuenzi now looked at Tasa, wondering if she was going to question. From the look in her eyes, he knew that she wouldn't.

Bahati had looked up at the king too, but his eyes were asking, "_Can we save my friend?_"

Staring at this cub, a weird feeling fell upon the king and he knew that Tasa was feeling it too. "_But what could it be?_" he questioned himself mentally. Shaking this thought away and focusing, Kuenzi walked into the Outlands with his group.

Once he was sure they were far enough in, he turned. "Okay, everyone, let's split up. We'll be able to cover more ground."

The lionesses nodded and three stepped up, making one small group and then the other two did the same. Hawa walked up to Tasa and nodded. The queen returned the nod.

They turned and saw Kuenzi and Uchaji doing the same. The lionesses stood at attention. The king and queen gave on solid nod and the lionesses departed. One went to the east and the other west.

Tasa quickly stole a look down to Bahati and nuzzled him then she, with Hawa following, left to see what was up ahead.

Kuenzi saw his brother looking the other way and lowered his head saying to Bahati, "Bahati, I want you to find a safe place to hide and stay there okay?"

The red cub nodded and quickly looked around, seeing any secure place. Letting his eyes adjust to the change of scenery he saw a big, tall, yet round termite mound, which seemed to be uninhabited. "_Perfect!_" he thought and looked back at the king, pointing with a paw to the mound.

Kuenzi smiled and winked at him. Bahati smiled but then looked fearfully at the other grey lion standing next to the king.

Kuenzi saw this and whispered, "Don't worry about him."

Bahati let out a sigh of relief and ran to the mound, carefully planting himself at its base. He hoped he wouldn't be found.

Once Kuenzi was sure that Bahati would be okay, he nudged Uchaji and they started to walk, looking for any enemies.

Uchaji sniffed the air as the hot ground burned his paws. He had heard the stories of the Outlanders living in this desolate wasteland for three whole years and he wondered how they managed to survive. "_It must've taken a miracle,_" he thought.

Kuenzi noticed his brother was very quiet as a death silence filled the air. Finally he broke it. "Uchaji, we'll find Hodari. I promise you," he said sincerely.

The grey prince let out a weary sigh. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just worried for him that's all."

Kuenzi nuzzled Uchaji and said, "I know. I'm worried too." He paused for a second and then resumed speaking. "You don't really believe Bahati had anything to do with this do you?" he questioned with a 'please tell me you don't' look.

Uchaji realized that what he said about the red cub was wrong. That was worry, anger, fear and pain speaking through him. That wasn't the real, respectable, gentle lion that he was known for being all his life.

He looked at his brother with tears threatening to fall from his face. "I shouldn't have said that," he began softly. "I know Bahati is nothing like his mother. I can see it in his eyes and I hardly see him that much. But from what Hodari and Tamu say about him, he's the most kindest, gentlest, caring lion cub they've ever known."

Kuenzi smiled. "I know. Tasa says the same thing." His ears lowered and his mane tuft fell into his eyes. "It's so sad that he's stuck with Onea for a mother. It doesn't seem fair, you know?"

"Yeah I know. Speaking of her," Uchaji said 'her' with a snarl. "Do you have any idea where she's been going in recent weeks? She leaves early in the morning and doesn't return until way late at night."

Kuenzi shook his head. "I don't know. But there's no way of finding her nowadays, it's like she disappears."

"And leaves Bahati to fend for himself," Uchaji said softly, lowering his head in sadness.

"He's one smart cub," his brother commented. "I can't believe that he told Rasuli to do all those things… and then travel to the Northern Border to tell me and Tasa…"

"Where does he get his knowledge?" They both questioned out loud at the same time and looked at each other with surprise.

Then Uchaji sniffed the air and smelled something foul. "I think we're gonna have company. Hyenas. And they're not the friendly type."

Kuenzi sniffed the air as well, confirming his brother's statement. He looked around for a brief moment. "Where are they hiding though? These lands are completely barren."

"I don't know, but they're here."

"I hope everyone will be okay."

"Don't worry your highness," Uchaji said with a narrowed eye roll. "Tasa and Hawa will be fine as will the other lionesses."

Just then about six hyenas came out and walked around the two lions, three circled around Uchaji and three around Kuenzi. Each one had saliva dripping from their mouths and licking their chops in hunger and delight with the thought of having lions, royal lions, for a nice dinner.

Uchaji stepped closer to his brother and whispered, "From the looks on these beasts faces, they want to feast on us."

Kuenzi smiled. "Well, they're not gonna get any taste of our flesh if we can help it. Thanks to dad, you and I are skilled fighters."

The prince smirked. "Ready?"

The king and prince stuck out their front and back claws preparing themselves for a fight.

"Always ready!" Kuenzi replied with a snarled smile. He gave the go ahead and the brothers went in the direction to the three hyenas at their sides and started to bite, snarl, and claw.

* * *

Unaware that their mates were outside, Tasa and Hawa walked into the Hall that used to be the home of Zira and her pride. Although those events took place many, many years before, the queen and princess of the Pridelands couldn't believe that they were standing within the place that held the wage of suffering for so many for so long.

"My mother told me about this place when I was a cub," Hawa said to her sister-in-law. "But I never imagined that I would one day be walking inside of it. It's amazing yet, scary at the same time."

Tasa smiled. "Yeah, that it is. I just wish it was under different circumstances." She stopped and sniffed. Her ears perked up and her tail curled around her body. "Hawa, I think I know where Hodari is. Come on!" She walked down in to a narrow tunnel with Hawa following.

Right in front of them, they saw Hodari sitting on the same trunk throne that Kovu used to sleep on. The two lionesses could've gotten the cub and left, but five hyenas guarded him.

"There's five of them Tasa, how are we going to get to him?" Hawa asked looking at her son, who was lying on the trunk with a scared face and his tail curled around him.

As Hawa asked this, Tasa was already forming a plan. She turned to her friend. "There are three hyenas on the right side, my right and two on your left. I can distract the three. That should give you enough time to handle the other two and get Hodari."

Hawa lowered her ears then gazed upon the two hyenas. A small smile came to her lips and she said, "Okay but do you think you can take on three?"

"Don't worry about me. Your son is more important."

At saying this Tasa moved slowly away from Hawa and peered carefully over a large rock. Seeing a few small rocks like pebbles she flung them with a paw and one hit a hyena's hind leg. The beast quickly turned and the lionesses hid.

Tasa smiled and nodded to Hawa and the gold lioness began to creep slowly, on her belly towards the two unsuspecting hyenas.

Looking up over the rock again, Tasa cleared her throat loudly so the animals could hear. She smirked inwardly and began to run to the right with the three hyenas behind her.

Hawa watched as the hyenas chased Tasa and she prayed. Turning her attention now to the other two guards, she crept up slowly to one hyena who had his back to her; unaware of the danger he was in. Licking her lips and showing her fangs, Hawa was directly behind the saliva dripping mongrel and rose up slowly and pounced, grabbing the creature at the back of his neck with her jaws.

The hyena tried to scream for help but the lioness held her grip and drug the animal away.

Hodari had no clue what was going on and his still remaining guard was wondering where his fellow guard was. He stared at the prince with his yellow eyes burning and snarled, "Stay here!"

Hodari nodded his head and placed it on his paws, pretending to be asleep.

The hyena looked around him and called out the other's name twice. Then he tried a third time and when no response was heard the animal searched only to find his friend's body on the ground covered in blood. He jumped back in fear but wondered who could've entered the Hall. without being noticed.

"_This is unusual,_" he said to himself.

He turned around and not looking where he was going, he ran head first into the foreleg of a lioness. He looked up and screamed but the screams were silent as Hawa hit the hyena in the face, making him land on his back.

He tried to get up but the lioness pressed her paw into the creature's throat. The hyena started to suffocate and just as darkness was about to cloud his vision, the last thing he saw was Hawa's jaws tearing into his throat and feeling his life be drained.

Hawa, in one jerk, twisted the creature's neck and panted for breath, licking the blood from her mouth. Looking up she resumed to get her son.

Hodari wondered now where the guards were. He hoped that they were gone so that he try to escape. He looked all the way around him and seeing no one he hopped from the trunk and started walking, but he paused at seeing a lioness standing underneath the corpse of one of the guards and seeing the other guard just a few steps away. He recognized the lioness and because her gold pelt matched his and he knew. "Mom!" he yelled.

Hawa turned her head to the voice and her emotions showed. She ran to Hodari and nuzzled him, licking his face while asking, "Sweetie, you okay? Did they hurt you?"

Hodari was so happy to see his mother and replied, "No mom, I'm okay. Where's dad?"

"He's outside with your uncle." Hawa answered holding her son close.

"Uncle Kuenzi is here, what about Aunt Tasa?" the cub wondered.

Just then Hawa's green eyes grew wide as she realized that Tasa had yet to return. "_Gods, I hope she's alright!_" She stared down at her son, letting him go and said, "Come on! Let's go and see if your dad and uncle need help but if there's any danger find a place to hide."

"Okay," Hodari said nodding his head as he followed Hawa out.

* * *

The sinking sun hit the cub's eyes, making him walk behind his mother.

Still afraid of his encounter and capture he looked around expecting to be ambushed by hyenas but to the amazement of both him and Hawa there were no hyenas to be seen.

He saw his father and uncle, along with the few lionesses and ran to them yelling, "Dad! Dad! Uncle Kuenzi!" with Hawa not too far behind.

Uchaji was checking himself for any serious wounds and jerked his head to the voice. He smiled and sighed with relief at seeing his son and mate. Lowering himself to the ground he allowed Hodari to plow and nuzzle him fiercely. "You okay my son? You're not hurt are you?" the relieved father asked sobbing with joy.

"It's okay dad, I'm not hurt."

Kuenzi came forward and nuzzled his nephew, while Uchaji and Hawa embraced. "I'm glad you're alright Hodari."

"Thanks Uncle," Hodari said with relief, burying his face in Kuenzi's mane.

Hawa stepped near her brother-in-law and said gravely, "Tasa is still in there. She was distracting three of the hyena guards so I could take out the last two and get Hodari. You want me to go back in?"

Kuenzi's heart nearly jumped his chest and he wondered whether or not he should go instead. "No. Let's wait, I'm sure she'll be out soon. I hope," he finished under his breath.

Uchaji turned to his brother and said, "Mind if we go? Hodari looks very tired. We should get him home."

"Yeah, okay. Hold on though." Kuenzi looked around hoping to find the place where Bahati had been hiding. "BAHATI!"

The red cub heard the king's call and walked out from his spot but seeing Hodari alive and well, he ran to his friend and pounced him. "Hodari!" he said with glee. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

The gold cub laughed and gently pushed his friend off and once up on his paws, they bumped heads. "I'm glad I'm okay too Bahati. But what about Haya, is she okay?" he asked this turning to his parents and uncle.

The three adults looked at each with smiles then Hawa said, "Yes Hodari, Haya is just fine." She bent down until she was eyelevel with her son, "Thanks to Bahati."

Hodari turned to Bahati in shock, his eyes wide. "What?"

Bahati slowly stared into the eyes of the three lions in front of him, then to the five lionesses behind. Taking a deep breath he started to tell his friend what he had done.

By the time he was finished Hodari looked at Bahati in shock, unable to utter a word. He looked down at the ground and tears flooded his eyes. Knowing that emotions were completely normal, he let them fall and embraced his friend, crying into his shoulder saying, "Thank you... thank you."

Bahati smiled and wrapped his arm around the prince. "We're friends and friends help each other."

* * *

Tasa was still running through dark tunnels but she had to rely on her other senses so as not to run into the sidewalls. The hyenas were still high on her paws snapping and growling making her run faster.

She was panting and inhaling the air as hard as she could and her heart was beating rapidly while adrenaline pumped hard through her body. "_I have to give these scavengers the slip somehow,_" she thought.

Taking a quick look behind, she noticed that the hyenas were no longer there and she came to full-blown stop. With beads of sweat coming down her muzzle she furrowed her brow in confusion. "Where are they?" she wondered.

"They're around. You just can't see them," said a voice from within the darkness.

Tasa swiftly turned her head looking in all directions to find the whereabouts of the voice. It was one she recognized too easily. "Onea? Onea! Where are you?" she asked angrily.

"I'm where you can't see me, your _highness_!" She used the word 'highness' with a snarl and sarcasm. The red lioness was moving about in the shadows. "Let's meet outside where you can see me better."

Tasa didn't like where this was going but she knew that Onea was right about one thing. She couldn't see her. "All right, but don't try anything!" she hissed and walked back out the way she had come.

Onea smirked evilly and once the grey lioness was out of sight she began following at a slow pace.

* * *

Outside Uchaji, Hawa, Hodari and the other lionesses left leaving only Kuenzi and Bahati, who were waiting for Tasa.

Kuenzi began to get nervous and when he was nervous he would pace. Bahati however sat patiently hoping the queen would make her appearance soon.

Just then Kuenzi stopped pacing and Bahati was at his side in a matter of seconds as they both saw Tasa coming out of the Hall. Kuenzi sighed with relief and ran up to his mate and they shared a nuzzle. Bahati came up and nuzzled her forelegs.

"You alright dear?" Kuenzi asked in concern, looking her over to make sure she didn't have any scratches.

"Yes, I'm okay and you?" Tasa asked.

Kuenzi smiled "I'm not hurt too badly, few scratches… nothing major. Uchaji's the same. He and the others left for home a little while ago. Hodari is okay. Bahati and I stuck around to wait for you and now that you're here and safe, we can go."

Kuenzi turned around to walk back to the border with Bahati near him. Tasa was about to follow when a voice familiar to all three of the felines stopped them. "You're not going anywhere."

They turned around and Kuenzi's eyes turned to tiny silted dots. He growled. "Onea!" he said through gritted teeth.

Bahati, seeing his mother, moved closer to Tasa but made it so the red lioness could see him.

Onea saw Kuenzi and smiled. "Kuenzi! It's so good to see you." Seeing the lion roll his eyes, she continued, "What's the matter sweetie?" She walked up to him, brushing herself against his body and purposely allowed her tail to slide under his chin.

Kuenzi's fur bristled and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Tasa getting ready to attack but he saw the shocked look on Bahati's face. Thinking fast he leapt away from the lioness and stirred her in the direction of her son. Once he was sure she was in place, he stopped and pointed with his head to the red cub standing next to Tasa.

Onea followed his gaze until it rested on the red cub she knew all too well. "Bahati! What are you doing here?" She asked with a surprised expression.

Although Bahati was afraid of his mother, he knew that now was not the time to show his fear. "_She may be my mother, but I feel that she's not!_" his mind said, urging him to say something bold against her. He stepped away from Tasa and up to Onea. "I'm here so that I could help save my friend, Hodari," he said it plainly and without shaking.

Onea's eyes grew wide. "Friend? Since when do you consider that gold cub your friend?" She asked with anger.

Tasa and Kuenzi were going to speak but Bahati beat them to it.

"Yes, my friend!" the red cub answered stepping forward with one foreleg in front of him, and standing with pride he continued. "He helped me when you were too self-involved or too careless, maybe both! If it weren't for him I never would've learned to climb up and down Pride Rock's steps! He's my best friend, and I love him as a brother!"

Onea felt as though a wildebeest had just stabbed her in the heart with their horns. Tasa and Kuenzi however, held proud gazes. They were amazed that this cub had the guts to stand up to the lioness who had ignored him for so long.

Kuenzi whispered to his wife, "Talk about bravery."

Tasa smiled and nodded and they turned their attention back to the red lioness and red cub, each wondering what Onea was going to say next.

Onea gave a hard look to the two adult lions but her gaze rested on Tasa. "Bahati, sweetie, have you been hanging around with the queen?" She said in false politness and she said 'queen' with disgust and Bahati knew it.

Kuenzi and Bahati felt the furs on the backs of their necks rise and they snarled, while Bahati, getting into a protective stance said, "Don't talk about her like that! She's been more of a mother to me than you have! In fact, I consider her my mother!"

The eyes of the adults grew wide but none more the wider than Onea.

Tasa was shocked that Bahati thought of her in that way. She lowered her head down to meet his eyes but watched the red lioness carefully, "Bahati, you mean that?" she asked, emotion rising in her voice.

Bahati turned his head to her and his eyes filled with tears. "I do." He looked at Kuenzi. "Kuenzi," he said humbly, "I see you as a father. And I'm not just saying that, to either of you. From the bottom of my heart, I mean it and I never say anything I don't mean."

Kuenzi and Tasa's hearts melted and they nuzzled the cub, licking his face, purring with comfort and joy.

Bahati sighed with happiness. Since his first encounter with the queen on the promontory that day at sunrise and the same thing happening a few days later with the king, he had wanted to say those words for a long time.

Onea just scoffed. "Well isn't that touching?" she said with sarcasm dripping from her lips. "It doesn't change anything Bahati, you're still my son!" She said with narrowed eyes.

Bahati faced the lioness and said boldly, "No I'm not! I never was and you never treated me like a son! I heard what you would say about Kuenzi and Tasa under your breath, especially when I was in the cave. You would talk about how Kuenzi made a mistake marrying Tasa and how they're unable to have cubs."

He quickly turned to the king and queen and continued with his eyes staring at the red lioness. "I know both statements to be true and it's sad, but I feel it was meant to be. When Hodari and his sister were born to the king's brother and his mate, the future was secure."

The cub sighed tiredly but maintained his strength and dignity. "Don't ask me how I know all this okay? It makes perfect sense."

Kuenzi and Tasa stared down at this young cub who was the speaking words of an adult lion. The words were of wisdom and intelligence.

Kuenzi whispered to his mate, "He's smart. The gods must've granted him this knowledge."

"I agree. He's special," Tasa replied.

Bahati was panting from his words and he felt sweat all over his body but he also felt a renewed strength flowing through him inside and out. He turned to the lions, he considered to be parents and said, "Can we please go home?"

Kuenzi smiled and replied, "Yes, we can… son." He took one last look at Onea and with a silent gesture he walked to the borderline with Tasa and Bahati at his side.

* * *

Onea was feeling a new burning hatred within her heart. She knew, or at least, she thought she knew who had turned her son against her. "Tasa! I swear by the gods, this isn't over!" she said almost softly, but she wanted to yell out. "You've taken everything from me! First Kuenzi and now my own son!" Her heart pounded but she wasn't finished. "You'll pay for this! I will have revenge!"

She looked for a small hill, and seeing one she jumped upon on it and roared loudly, wanting her oath for vengeance sealed.


	7. Innocent or Guilty?

**A/N:** Sorry about the wait everyone! Everday life catches up with you! Well anyway, here's a new chapter. Now Bahati will reveal himself, his loyal self to the pride. How will they react? Find out and enjoy!

**Chapter 7: Innocent or Guilty?**

The late evening settled in the Pridelands, but the stars were still out shining brightly. Kuenzi knew it was too late to go to the Tree of Life, to see how Haya was fairing, but he knew she was all right.

As he, Tasa and Bahati made their way up Pride Rock's steps, entering the den they were shocked to find the pride still up and waiting.

Kuenzi approached his brother. "Uchaji! Is everyone alright?" he asked in concern for those lionesses who journeyed with them to the Outlands in search for Hodari.

"Everyone's okay Kuenzi," the prince replied. "It's a good thing that Daktari left his medicine stuff here." He looked at the scars on his brother's muzzle. "Looks like you could use some. Come here." He said jerking his head in the direction of the medicine.

"No, its okay," the king said assuring. "I'll muddle through."

Uchaji smirked, "Tough guy!"

The lionesses saw the leaders enter the cave and stopped their conversations. But upon seeing Bahati the whispers started.

Kuenzi looked at Tasa with tired eyes, not wanting to hear what the pride had to say now but it was too late.

One lioness saw Bahati and spoke with accusation, "Sire! What's that cub doing here?" She snapped with anger. "Shouldn't he be with his mother, planning new schemes on how to mess with us?"

The lioness snarled and hissed, near wanting to pull her front claws out. She wanted to be rid of the red cub, who was the son of their ex-pride mate, now turned enemy once and for all.

Bahati heard this and wasn't sure if he should speak. Huddling closer to the queen's forelegs, he shook with fright. Tasa saw this and pulled him close to her, purring softly.

Kuenzi turned his attention to the whimpering cub. "_He's being blamed because of his mother!_" he thought with pity and pain. "_Can't they see he's nothing like Onea?_" he questioned. He couldn't believe that his pride would think something like that. "_and of a cub? It doesn't make sense!_"

Clearing his throat, he raised his head to the lioness who had spoken but the question he was going to ask was for everyone. "Are you blaming Bahati?" he asked with a loud voice.

The assembly didn't want to shake their heads 'no' but they didn't want to nod 'yes' either. They didn't do or say anything except stare at Kuenzi, wanting him to question again or say something else.

Then another lioness thought it right to say something. "Sire, how do we know that Onea didn't con Bahati? You know, tell him what to do and how to do it? How do you explain Rasuli taking Haya to Daktari and then Rasuli telling Prince Uchaji about his son?"

She turned to the other lionesses and continued, "No mere cub," Her eyes were narrowed at Bahati, "Especially _that_ cub could give orders to your majordomo and expect them to be followed!"

This made the pride break into quiet whispers.

"Onea's been disappearing for weeks now," one said.

"Yes, but Bahati doesn't go with her," another pointed out.

"I remember waking up early one morning and finding the cub out on the promontory watching the sunrise. It's obvious that he doesn't go," said another.

Although Bahati was shaking inside, he shook himself and stepped forward away from Tasa standing next to Kuenzi, who again cleared his throat. The lionesses stopped talking at looked to their leader, who gestured down to the red cub. A few glared but wanted to hear what Bahati had to say.

Bahati pawed at the ground nervously. Then before he could speak Hodari had stepped away from his parents. He walked up to his king and friend and standing tall he tried to roar. All eyes were now on the prince.

"Forgive me for saying this," Hodari began to say timidly, "But what is wrong with you people?!" he yelled, out feeling his heart pound inside his chest and chills run up his spine. He felt sick at saying that and numb all over his body.

The pride gasped in shock but no words were spoken. Uchaji and Hawa stared at their son, with their mouths hanging open. Tamu was just amazed at her brother.

The young prince continued, "Stop and think! Bahati saved my life and he saved Haya's too! If it weren't for him doing what he did, I wouldn't be here right now! You would be without a future king! Bahati's my best friend, but he's more than that: he's my like brother and I love him as that!" He placed a paw on Bahati's shoulder and smiled.

Tamu was deeply moved by Hodari's speech. She knew it was all true. Coming near to her brother and friend and placing a paw on Bahati's shoulder. With her green eyes near snapping, she turned to the pride. "Bahati's my friend too," she declared. "I owe him my brother's life. You all do too."

Watching as Hodari and Bahati bumped heads she reached up and licked the red cub's cheek. Bahati blushed for a second and licked her back. The three cubs then shared an embrace and Bahati let out a sigh of relief. He was happy to know that his friends were there for him.

After a few moments Bahati at last found his strength.

Taking on step away from his friends, clearing his throat he gave out his testimony, "I assure you all," he began, trying not to stumble on his words, "I had nothing to do with Hodari's capture. He's my best friend and I would never do anything to hurt him. I know how my mom acts," he paused, hoping that his eyes were staring hard into the lionesses', "she'd have to kill me before I turned against Hodari and this pride!"

No one was sure what to make of this, so again silence filled the den.

After a long silence Kuenzi decided to break it. He had to know what was thought of Bahati. "Again I ask: Do you blame Bahati?" His teal eyes searched the faces of the lionesses, hoping for someone who didn't have a prejudice against the red cub.

No one said anything. They couldn't. Whether it was fear, anxiety or just plain shock, was unclear. The real question to this answer, if found, was a question: Was there an answer and if there were, was it right?

Bahati felt the nervous-humble feeling creep through his body and he sank to the ground on his belly, in a cowering stature. He was brave that much was true, but now in the presence of the pride, the questions, and him giving his testimony scared him to death.

Kuenzi placed a paw on the cub's forehead. He smiled gently but also warmly and this made the cub feel better but only a little. Hodari and Tamu laid beside him with comforting arms.

Just then another lioness stepped forward but upon her face, was no sign of judgment. She let out a slow breath then said, "Sire, I for one believe that Bahati is a kind cub. Since Rasuli did come and tell Prince Uchaji about Hodari and about Haya, I have every reason to say that Bahati is telling the truth. When you look into his eyes... he's not like Onea."

She turned back to her pride mates with narrowed eyes and a disgusted look plastered on her face. "But then again, you have to have a clear opened mind to see that."

This statement forced the entire group to lower their heads in shame and embarrassment.

Kuenzi turned his head to his brother who had tears streaming down his face.

Uchaji sniffed and turned to Hawa not surprised to find her crying too. The Prince stood with authority. "We all owe Bahati! He saved my son's life and Haya's," his eyes were now looking at the lionesses, "I think he would've done the same for any one of you. Any one of us."

The pride was now perplexed at their pride sister's, the royal cubs' and at the prince consort's statements that each one of them began to feel weak. Letting his words sink slowly, but surely, realization came to their blind eyes and minds. Staring at Bahati and looking deep into his eyes, they saw sincerity and truth.

"His eyes are gentle," one whispered to anyone in particular.

"He is humble. We all know Onea is not that," said another.

"He's a good cub in my opinion."

While this quiet talk was going on, Tasa walked up to her mate asking, "Are we going to tell them what Bahati told Onea?"

Kuenzi looked at her for a moment then started thinking. _"What will the pride say? Will they accept this? He's a good cub and needs parents. His father must be a rogue and has probably moved on by now. Bahati's already disowned Onea has a mother and what choice did he have? What choice does he have?_"

He turned back to Tasa, with his eyes full of a deep emotion, one so full that he nearly choked on his next word. "Yes," he whispered back, "We'll tell them." Turning to the pride, he called out loudly. "Onea is no longer considered Bahati's mother!"

All conversations again stopped as the lionesses stared at their leaders with wide eyes.

"Onea is not his mother anymore?" one asked.

"If not her, who then?" another questioned.

"Any one of us?" asked another hopefully.

The king continued, "Tasa and I will be his parents!" Kuenzi said in a proud voice.

Everyone looked at the leaders in disbelief and shock. This was not what they wanted to hear, but so it was said, so was it done.

Bahati saw their expressions and got up on all fours saying, "I accept this. I saw them as parent figures from the start but…"

He paused and turned to Hodari. "Hodari, I hope this doesn't change anything. I'm still your friend and always will be. You're the heir just as you were chosen to be. I will not come between you or your future. I just… Please…" His eyes were pleading. "Tell me you understand?"

Hodari didn't know what to say. He had no idea what it was like for Bahati to have a mother like Onea. "_Bahati risked everything for me. I know how he acts and it's obvious Uncle Kuenzi and Aunt Tasa care about him. I want him to be happy! After all this, he deserves it!_"

Raising his head up to his friend and brother Hodari smiled. "Of course I understand. Hey, this will make our like brotherhood truly official!" He placed a paw on Bahati's shoulder and again, they bumped heads.

Tamu nuzzled Bahati and he nuzzled her back. Again the three cubs embraced. Uchaji and Hawa came near Bahati and the red cub felt no fear seeing the older Prince. Uchaji hugged him, as did Hawa. After that Bahati looked on the pride with relief, happiness and peace.

The pride smiled and bowed to their leaders and each one smiled at Bahati, no longer were their faces full of doubt or mistrust. From what they could now see, there truly was no trace of deceit or anything evil in the cub's sky blue eyes, but seeing it clearly made them feel free.

Kuenzi and Tasa nuzzled each other but Kuenzi whispered into his mate's ear. Tasa winked then said, "Okay everyone it's been a long day. Let's all go to sleep."

The already weary eyes of the pride wanted to suggest that from the get go but now that it was said from the queen herself, everyone found their spots. A few found new, while the rest took their old. Within a few moments every lioness was sleeping leaving Kuenzi, Tasa, Bahati and Uchaji's family left.

Uchaji saw that his son and daughter were about to fall asleep on their friend's shoulder. Bahati was also tired but he too noticed and smiled up at the Prince. Uchaji smiled back and gently picked up Hodari while Hawa did the same with Tamu.

Nodding their heads 'goodnight' the two lions with their cubs dangling from their mouths, they padded into their chambers for a well deserved rest.

Kuenzi bent down to Bahati. "Bahati, you will be sleeping our chambers from now on okay? You'll never have to sleep in your mother's chambers again."

Bahati looked at his adopted father with a sincere smile. He knew where the royal chambers were and entered with Kuenzi and Tasa not far behind. Looking about he saw the rock ledge that served as the sleeping area. It was a large and wide, but big enough to fit not only the king and queen, but also a few cubs.

Walking up onto the stone ramp he noticed some grass at one corner. He wasn't sure if he should claim it but his tired body told him otherwise. Patting the grass with his paw, Bahati laid down, curling his tail around his body and within seconds, was asleep with a peaceful smile on his face.

Tasa followed the cub and bent down licking his cheek and asked quietly, "Will be okay by yourself? Kuenzi and I have to go out for a while. We'll be back." The sleepy cub opened one eye and smiled back, only to fall asleep five seconds later.

Tasa and Kuenzi chuckled lightly to themselves and padded out of the chamber, heading outside. Near the den's entrance, neither spoke and since the stars were still out, they couldn't help but stare and admire the beauty that followed.

The two lions lay beside each other, enjoying the moment of peace but the events of the last few hours were lingering in their minds.

Kuenzi sighed. "Bahati's right," he said softly, with a smile playing at his lips. He turned to Tasa, who bore the same smile. "He never says anything he doesn't mean."

Tasa nodded her head slowly. "No he doesn't. He and Hodari are like brothers. They're going to grow into fine lions one day." She laughed, "I could very well see Bahati becoming Hodari's Prince Consort."

"I agree." He leaned closer and whispered, "Thank you for not attacking Onea. I know it was hard but you held your ground…"

Tasa's kind grey eyes snapped but relaxed as she breathed in the cool air. "I mean I couldn't attack her in front of Bahati," she said faintly.

Gazing out into the lands, seeing things quiet and peaceful she continued, "Besides Bahati was the one who did the real attacking. Not physically, but verbally. I've never seen a cub talk the way he did."

"He could very well be the next Prince Consort," Kuenzi stated quietly, looking at the ground. "Or he could be a shaman. A cub with his gifts shouldn't just be a Prince Consort."

As Kuenzi searched the list of a good future for his newly adopted son, he didn't realize that the stars, the spirits of those long gone, already had Bahati's future planned.

Tasa was listening to her mate intently, and she too wondered what Bahati's future would be. Suddenly her eyes became heavy and she nuzzled Kuenzi, licking his cheek. "Come on, let's get some sleep," she said and smirked, "You look tired and you haven't eaten."

Kuenzi looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Same to you on both accounts my dear," he narrowed his eyes playfully and licked her ear.

They got up and walked back into the den. Stepping into their chambers they were surprised to find Bahati chewing on a piece of meat and looking up to their spot two pieces of meat were waiting to be eaten.

The three felines ate in silence and after eating the pieces of the kill, sleep was needed. Bahati crawled over and snuggled into Kuenzi's mane falling into a peaceful slumber. The king smiled and kissed the cub's forehead and wrapping an arm around Tasa, he too gave in to the needed rest.

* * *

On the southern border of the Pridelands outside a small cave like shelter surrounded by vines, a small pond, and plenty of other things for one to survive, including the occasional roaming animals, a white lion stood staring at the stars.

He was a handsome lion with a dark red mane, black muzzle, paws, and underbelly. His white coat and sky blue eyes adjusted to the night colors and he sniffed the air knowing that danger was coming soon.

Out of the shelter came a hyena with light gray fur and brown spots on his back. Curious as to what his friend was doing he walked up and sat beside the white lion. "Something wrong Kubali?" asked the hyena, peering into his companion's sky blue eyes.

Kubali turned to the hyena with weary and worried eyes, letting out a heavy sigh. "Yes, my friend," with a pained expression on his face. "Danger is in the air and it's lurking, even in the shadows. I sense that more is coming and it will be devastating."

Dumu's ears twitched in confusion. "What makes you think that?" he wondered.

Kubali didn't turn to the hyena. He let himself his eyes scan the skies. "I just know," he said softly, hoping that the spirits were listening too. "Did you hear about Prince Hodari's capture?" he asked out of the blue.

"I did," Dumu replied. "The animals who live around these parts of the lands say that some dark red cub named Bahati lead the king and queen to the Prince." He leaned closer. "Get this, the prince was taken to the Outlands and the cub sitter named Haya was attacked. She's not dead though, just injured."

Kubali nodded urging the hyena to continue. He did. "It's said that this cub Bahati, found the king's majordomo and gave him orders to not only take the lioness to that healer but also to inform the Prince Consort about his son."

Dumu laughed softly, and nudged the lion's shoulder, "Gee, Kubali does that cub's behavior sound familiar to you?" he asked teasingly, trying to supress a laugh.

Kubali growled lowly and Dumu knowing he stepped over the line carefully backed away. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

The eyes of the white lion filled with anger but grew soft in matter of seconds. "It's okay. I just…" he paused and looked away, his eyes focusing on nothing.

Dumu knew what he was thinking and didn't need to finish Kubali's sentence for him. He merely nodded.

Still looking at nothing in particular, the name of the cub spun in the white lion's head and his eyes grew in amazement. He had heard the dark red cub's name variety of times. No matter how hard Kubali tried, he couldn't shake the fact that someone from his past had told him about naming a cub Bahati.

Then he remembered. "_No… no… NO!!!_" he screamed mentally. "_It can't be! Not him, not her! The last time we saw each other, she didn't say anything about being…_" He felt tears come to his eyes and he allowed his gaze to fall to the grassy ground. He shut his eyes as tightly as he could, hoping not to remember his few encounters with that lioness. The tears streamed down his muzzle and he sniffed.

Dumu stared at the shaking lion but didn't talk. Seeing his friend wrapped up in his thoughts he turned around, leaving the white lion alone.

Seconds became minutes and he thought they would turn to hours. Feeling his head throb with pain, Kubali slowly opened his eyes. Tilting his head sideways he saw stars for a brief moment then his vision became clear.

Feeling dizzy, he opened his mouth letting out a huge yawn. Shaking his head, he wanted to fight off the sleep but knew that was impossible. "Maybe a goodnight's sleep will make forget about _her_!" he finished with a snarl.

Getting up from his spot in the grass, he padded into the cave and laid on the bed of grass just near the entrance. Lying down with his front paws crossed, Kubali quickly took a glance at Dumu who was in the far back, curled up into a ball, breathing nice and easy. A smile played its way on the white lion's lips and he smirked at the way his friend slept.

Fighting another yawn he put his head down on his paws and closed his eyes, hoping that another one of his memories wouldn't come flooding back. "_With that cub's name being trapped in my head it's a pretty safe bet!_" Kubali thought as the sleep kicked in.

Throughout the whole of the lands, the night was quiet. Crickets were chirping but even they knew danger was coming again to the Pridelands and its lion pride, but the target was the king and queen, with the queen being first on the list.


	8. Attacks and New Allies

**Chapter 8: Attacks and New Allies**

Three weeks have passed and things were back to normal in the Pridelands.

Haya had recovered from her injuries and cub sitting. She as watched the cubs played near the southern waterhole.

Uchaji and Hawa gave Kuenzi and Tasa a break from being leaders and took over the responsibility. The Prince Consort and his trusty dog companion, Ari, patrolled the borders while Hawa lead the hunting party.

As Kuenzi and Tasa rested near the eastern waterhole, enjoying their free day, Kuenzi turned to Tasa smiling, "Care to come with me for a walk?"

Tasa looked at her mate and smiled back. "With you? Anytime," she replied.

Kuenzi smiled again and the two lions got up starting their walk.

As they strolled, Kuenzi couldn't help but stare at Tasa. The queen's grey fur mirrored his but when the sun shined down upon them, she glowed, making her look as royalty as he.

Feeling his eyes upon her, she turned, forcing Kuenzi to quickly look away. "What?" she asked with a small smile.

The lion shook his mane. "Nothing."

Tasa knew there was more to it than that, but decided not to say anything.

Seeing their leaders, the animals bowed with respect and Kuenzi and Tasa bowed back.

Walking a little further, Tasa's ears twitched. Looking all around her, but seeing nothing she continued. The lands stretched on for such a long way that the queen couldn't imagine living anywhere else or ruling any other lands.

Just then a strong stench reached the grey lioness's nostrils. She sniffed and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Kuenzi, do you smell that?" she asked, hoping that her husband smelt it too.

Kuenzi lifted his head to sky and sniffed. "Yeah, I do," he replied but then his eyes grew wide. "Tasa, you don't think that –" he was interrupted as they both heard soft cackling.

Out of the corners of their eyes, hyenas approached them with slow steps. Each one had saliva dripping from their mouths and hungry looks upon their faces.

The lions got into fighting stances, while Kuenzi asked with a threatening snarl, "What are you doing here? Are you with Kusudi's clan?" In his mind, he knew that these hyenas were not of his friend's clan but he had to ask either way.

One hyena sneered. "You must be King Kuenzi. It's an honor to be in your presence." He said licking his lips in satisfaction.

"Yeah, well, it's not an 'honor' to see you in my kingdom," the grey lion snapped. "Unless you're in Kusudi's clan I suggest you leave!"

"Sorry your majesty, but my friends and I can't do that. We were sent here by -"

"We don't care who sent you!" Tasa growled. "Leave now!"

The hyena looked at her and grinned. "Since he is king that must make you queen. Tasa, am I right?"

The two lions looked at each other then back to the grey beast, who had yet to wipe off his winning gaze.

Kuenzi's eyes narrowed. "How do you know our names?" he spat.

"That's for us to know and..." he paused and chuckled, "...you'll find out soon enough." Turning to his comrades, he gave the word. "Alright go for it boys!"

At this signal, the hyenas charged the lions.

Kuenzi readied himself and began swatting at the slobbering mongrels left and right. One jumped onto his back and bit down hard but Kuenzi turned his head and grabbed the hyena by the neck throwing him off.

As Tasa was fighting a few hyenas of her own, one came up and bit down on her left front paw. She roared in pain and bit into the beast's back throwing it aside. Another hyena bit into her right side but was kicked aside by Kuenzi's paw.

Then five or six hyenas struck the king biting and clawing. Kuenzi roared for his brother, and using his strength he clawed and roared at the animals knocking three to the ground. Knowing that the king would end their lives, the hyenas ran away like whimpering pups.

Casting a stare to the remaining ones, Kuenzi charged at them, but they too ran after their companions. Turning to his mate, Kuenzi noticed that she was still flooded with hyenas. Knowing she needed him, he let out a tremendous roar to call them off her and to him.

The hyenas saw the grey lion covered in many bloody scars but no one attacking. Leaving Tasa alone they made their way to Kuenzi.

Wrong thing to do.

As Tasa panted for breath, she ran over preparing to help her mate. Launching a paw to one hyena, she was pushed hard in the side. Tasa sprawled to the ground, groaning in pain. She got up shakily, but was hit again this time in the head. She fell dizzily and tried to stand up but was pushed to the ground, practically pinned. All she felt now was hot pain throughout her body and claws piercing her fur.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Kuenzi still fighting off the remaining hyenas. Again she tried to move but was hit with more force. The blows kept coming and she felt herself growing weak, feeling warm blood spill onto the ground. Her head blew up with a severe pain that she was losing her vision. Having no idea who was beating her to a lifeless corpse, she prayed desperately for strength.

Meanwhile Kuenzi had run out the rest of the hyenas when another snuck up behind him and bit his tail. The king roared, and tried to shake the mongrel off but the brown beast was hanging on tight.

As Tasa was nearing unconsciousness, she heard a whisper in her ear. "I told you'd pay one day. I even told you that you were weak. Looks like I was right!" the voice said with a chuckle.

Tasa's eyes widened and her heart pounded inside her chest. "Onea?" she whispered, feeling the taste of her own blood inside her mouth.

The red lioness laughed, "Surprise!" she said.

The grey lioness tried moving yet again but felt a sharp pain shooting through her left back leg.

Onea came around, seeing the frightened face of the lioness she hated with a passion. "Hurts don't it?" she asked evilly as her teeth dripped dark red blood. "Let's see if you can feel this." Going back to the queen's injured leg, Onea once sank her teeth in deeper.

Tasa screamed as she felt herself be dragged by the red lioness but everything after that became a blur.

Kuenzi had killed the last hyena and looked in horror seeing Tasa's left leg in Onea's mouth and watching as the lioness swung Tasa around at a 90 degree angle, then releasing her with a triumphant smile.

The last thing Tasa felt was her back and head slamming against hit a rock with a sickening thud. She slumped to the ground landing on her left side, fore paws in front of her and jaw hung open. Slowly, she lost all consciousness and her vision faded from swirling colors and then to darkness.

"TASA!!!!" Kuenzi roared out in a heartbreaking pain, seeing his love unmoving. Tears came down his face and seeing Onea with a satisfied smirk on her face, his blood boiled and his eyes reduced to tiny slits. "Onea!" he snarled viciously, his heart pounding hard within his chest. He thought he was going to stutter the next words but didn't. "I'm going to kill you!" he yelled in fury.

Feeling his anger take charge of him and feeling his peaceful ways leave his body, mind, and heart, Kuenzi ran at full speed to the red lioness only to be hit in the face by her paw, and this time her claws were pulled back in.

He landed on the ground with a hard thud. He was dizzy and seeing Onea trying once again to make her move, Kuenzi found _he_ couldn't move. "_Oh great!_" he thought, trying to get his muscles to focus. Then he felt the numbing, and nauseating feel when the red lioness got close to him.

Looking at Tasa's unmoving body, tears streamed down his face like a rushing flood, but were licked away by the feel of Onea's pink tongue. Kuenzi groaned and spat in the red lioness's face. If there was one lioness he wanted doing that it was Tasa and **only** Tasa.

"Aww, now Kuenzi is that any way to treat your new queen?" Onea said teasingly, running a paw over the lion's face.

"You'll never be my queen Onea!" the king snarled angrily and bit the lioness's paw. "You killed Tasa and I swear I will avenge her!"

Onea rolled her eyes. "I still don't understand what you see in her," she said with sarcasm. "Or should I say _saw_ in her!" she finished with a chuckle.

"That's because you have a one track mind," said another voice behind her.

Onea and Kuenzi's eyes looked to see a white lion standing before them.

Onea smiled as she recognized him. He was handsome: a dark red mane, black muzzle, underbelly, paws and beautiful sky blue eyes. "Why Kubali? What a pleasant surprise!"

The white lion rolled his eyes. "Wish I could say the same." Glancing to the king, he bowed slightly to show respect like all animals, but seeing the unmoving body of the queen, he growled. "What have you done!?" he asked angrily.

Onea turned to the still form of her adversary and smirked. "Oh, just getting rid of some prey."

Kubali's eyes turned menacing. "What you have done is killed someone of a royal status."

The red lioness laughed. "Royal! Ha! The barren one was no more royalty than you!"

Kubali growled and hit the red lioness in the face. Onea sprawled on the ground and didn't move. Kubali sighed and turned to the king, who was slowly rising to his paws. "Your majesty King Kuenzi, are you alright? Can you walk?" he asked humbly, sinking low to the ground, onto his belly with his head lowered.

Kuenzi couldn't believe what had happened. Here this white lion, who he doesn't even know, just comes along and saves him without a second thought? Seeing how the lion conducted and humbled himself, he could swear that he was reminded of... "_Bahati!_" the king thought. Regaining his composure he smiled, "Rise Kubali."

The white lion stared up at the king, doing as he was told. He then watched silently as Kuenzi made his way to the fallen queen.

Kuenzi nudged her neck, hoping she would wake. She didn't. He then groomed her, hoping to wipe some of the blood that stained her beautiful face. Sighing heavily, he sniffed with pain and Kubali slowly walked toward them.

The white lion walked up and put his head down to the queen's chest. A smiled etched its way to his lips. Looking up at the confused lion, Kubali said, "Don't worry my king. She'll be fine. She's just unconscious. She should awake later on though."

Kuenzi mentally sighed with relief and started thinking that he had seen this lion somewhere before but dismissed the thought. Since he was still weak he couldn't carry Tasa home.

Kubali then said softly, "Sire, May I?" he said gesturing to the form of the queen. "My home is not too far from here. I also have a medicine that can heal both you and Queen Tasa."

Kuenzi still wasn't sure what to make of this, but this lion _did_ save his life. "_And if we get to his shelter in time, he'll have saved Tasa's life too, then I'll be in his debt... and if that means that she lives to see another day then that's fine with me._" Turning his head to the white lion, who was awaiting his orders, he gave a 'go ahead but be careful' nod.

Kubali smiled kindly and gently picked Tasa up, placing her up onto his back. With a slight jerk of his head, the two lions began making their way to the southern border.

Kuenzi was still surprised but felt it right to not say anything. "_Not until Tasa awakens!_" he thought.

* * *

They made it to the southern border by mid afternoon and Kubali lead the king to his shelter. They stopped at the entrance as the white lion called, "Dumu! Come out here!"

Kuenzi watched as a brown furred black spotted hyena came out of the cave. The hyena was strong built in his own way and had bangs which hung down into his eyes.

The hyena stared at the white lion and smiled but upon seeing Kuenzi he bowed. "King Kuenzi, it's an honor to finally meet you." Seeing the bloody scars on the king's body, he added, "Sire, please, enter our shelter. I have some medicine that will help you greatly."

Kuenzi looked at Kubali a little unsure but a gentle smile from the white lion reassured his fears. Inhaling deeply he padded into the cave with Kubali following.

Dumu already had his medicine and the grass beds prepared. Seeing Kuenzi lying himself next to him, he bowed again before continuing.

Noticing Kubali gently lay Tasa down on a grass bed, Dumu looked at him in confusion. Kubali just smiled with his eyes doing the talking. Dumu peered closely at the lioness and knew. "_Queen Tasa!_" he thought in surprise.

Going through the necessary supplies of medicine and placing some on his paw, he began to administer them to the king who held up a paw in resignation. "No! Don't treat me first," Kuenzi said. "Take care of Tasa. She's more important than me."

Dumu looked back at Kubali then complied with Kuenzi's request and started putting the medicine into some leaf rags, then placing them on the grey lioness's serious wounds.

Kuenzi watched the hyena as he worked, all the while hoping and praying that Tasa would be okay.

Kubali stared out at the entrance of the shelter and turned to the two figures, "Sire, will you be alright for a little while?" he asked and seeing the king's look, he said, "I'm going hunting. I should be back in about an hour give or take."

Kuenzi smiled bidding his saviour good luck. Kubali smiled back and left the cave.

Seeing zebra grazing near by, he crouched low to the ground. A sound reached his ear and lifting his head it was none other than Rasuli, the king's majordomo. "Rasuli!" he called out.

The white sunbird landed in front of him. "Good afternoon Kubali! How are you?"

"There's something I need to tell you," the white lion explained. "Can you remember this and send it to Prince Uchaji right away?"

"Of course my friend, what is it?"

After Kubali had told him the message, the bird was stunned and flew off to Pride Rock at fast flight.

Focusing his concentration now on the zebra, a few started to leave while one stayed behind. "_Perfect!"_ Kubali thought and rushed out to catch the evening meal.

* * *

Back at Pride Rock, Rasuli had told Uchaji and Hawa what had happened.

Uchaji was pacing the ground near the den with worry.

Hawa stared at him saying quietly, "Uchaji, you heard Rasuli. They're on the southern border and they're safe."

Uchaji looked at his wife still worried sighing heavily. He came up and nuzzled her. "I know, I know but you can't blame me for worrying. I mean, he is my brother and Tasa's like the sister I never had."

Hawa licked him on the cheek. "Come on. Let's eat and rest for the night."

Uchaji nodded his head and they walked into the cave.

As they ate, Bahati came up and sat down quietly. Leaning against Uchaji's body, the red cub purred. "Don't worry Uchaji, I'm sure dad and mom will be alright."

Uchaji still felt worry and sorrow but staring into his nephew's blue eyes, seeing the 'I'm sure of it' smile plastered on his face, he nuzzled Bahati and licked his cheek, while whispering, "Thank you Bahati. You're my favorite nephew," he said, rubbing the cub's head with a paw.

Bahati nuzzled him back saying, "I'm your only nephew, even if I'm not of your blood. I love you Uncle Uchaji."

"I love you too Bahati. You'll be sleeping our chambers tonight okay?" Uchaji said and seeing Bahati nod his head he added, "Now come on kids eat up!"

The pride ate in silence, as prayers and thoughts came for the safety and well being of their leaders.

* * *

In the shelter, Dumu had finished tending to Tasa and Kuenzi's wounds. He now waited at the entrance for Kubali and gave the lions' privacy.

Kuenzi's body was still numb, but not due to the medicine and leave rags wrapped around his tail and other wounds, but of worry for his wife. As he gazed out to the entrance, he heard a soft moan. It was Tasa.

The grey lioness stirred and slowly opened her eyes. At first her vision was blurry but then cleared up after a few minutes.

Kuenzi sighed with relief and laughed joyfully at seeing her eyes open. Tears again streamed down his face. He lowered his head. "Tasa? Can you hear me?" he asked hoping that the blow when she hit the rock didn't damage her hearing. "_Or her memory!_" he thought shuddering.

Tasa's ears perked up and she smiled faintly. Her body was still heavy with pain. "Kuenzi," She said in a weak whisper accompanied by a wince and snarl as pain shot through her whole body. "I hurt!" Kuenzi kissed her on the cheek and she continued, "How long was I out?"

Kuenzi wasn't sure how to respond to that so Dumu, who heard the question, answered. "Queen Tasa, my name is Dumu. I put medicine on your wounds and the king's wounds. I even placed a special kind onto the back of your head. You both should be fine in a few days."

Tasa was unable to comprehend as her head pounded. "_I hope the medicine kicks in soon!_" she thought, not wanting to feel anymore pain than she already was feeling.

At the entrance Kubali returned with a zebra carcass. Dumu went to help his friend carry the load inside. They both stripped off good pieces for Kuenzi and Tasa, dropping them at their paws.

Kubali then tore off pieces for himself and Dumu.

When the hyena went back to the queen he asked, "Are you thirsty your majesty? I can get you some water from the pond we have nearby."

Looking at her mate, she blinked because it hurt to nod. Kuenzi smiled softy and turned to the hyena. "Yes Dumu, thank you!"

"My pleasure!" said the hyena and he padded out of the cave, carrying two big leaves in his mouth.

Kuenzi insisted that Tasa eat first as he was more worried about her than himself. Tasa tried eating some of the meat but she was still so weak that it hurt to sallow led alone chew.

Kuenzi nuzzled her again and watched as Dumu returned with the leaves full of water. "Here you go, my queen. This water should help you and there's some for you too, my king," he said sitting the leaves in front of the lions.

Tasa blinked her eyes as a way of saying 'thank you' to Dumu as she took small sips and Kuenzi lapped up the water, each feeling it quench their throats.

By the time Kubali finished his meal, he spoke to his companion. "Tell me the truth, will the queen be okay?" he asked softly.

Dumu turned to the two lions and gestured to the outside.

Kubali nodded and said to Kuenzi, "Sire, we'll be right outside if you need us."

Kuenzi nodded his head and turned his attention back to Tasa who had fallen asleep due to exhaustion and pain. He licked the tip of her ear and forehead. Not feeling hungry, but tired, he nestled close to her and fell asleep.

The lion and the hyena walked outside then Kubali asked his question again.

Dumu's ears lowered and he replied, "It's hard to say. That blow must've been hard. My best guess: -"

Before Dumu could finish the white lion gasped, "You mean she'll suffer memory loss? That'll kill the king and the pride but the king especially! Now I'm no expert on relationships but I know that Kuenzi and Tasa's is strong. Very strong."

Dumu chuckled, "I know they do and that's what makes them such good leaders and no, I mean she'll have pain every now and then but with that medicine I put on her she'll heal faster." The hyena said answering both his friend's statement and question.

Kubali was still confused, but after pondering for a few seconds he understood. "Of course I'm sorry. I'm an idiot!"

The hyena nudged him in the shoulder. "No, you're just like the rest of us. Now come on my friend let's go to sleep."

Kubali yawned, "Good idea!"

The two figures went back into the cave, going to their own spots. Kubali laid at the entrance and Dumu laid at the middle. Within a few minutes, they fell into a deep slumber.

Kuenzi and Tasa were also sleeping and Kuenzi gently wrapped an arm around his mate, pulling her close. "I love you Tasa!" he whispered as another tear rolled down his cheek.

Sighing with relief, Tasa licked his cheek, thus wiping the tear and replied softly. "I love you too Kuenzi!" She buried her face in the comfort of his mane and they both purred which brought smiles to the faces of the hyena and the lion.

The night was calm and quiet. The stars were shining along with the moon, which coated the lands in a silvery glow.


	9. New Members and New Fears

**Chapter 9: New Members and New Fears**

Two days had passed since Kuenzi and Tasa were ambushed but thanks to Kubali's rescue and Dumu's medicine, they both recovered.

With Kuenzi's support and the medicine given to her, Tasa was up on her paws and walking again. This made Kuenzi feel more relaxed and at peace knowing that his mate would be alright. Thinking of her he smiled and a tear rolled down his face.

Kuenzi knew that he and Tasa owed Kubali and Dumu their lives and thought of how to repay his friends and saviours. "Kubali and Dumu could live in the Pridelands," he said softly, sitting by the pond in mid morning.

Out of the corner of his eye, a white lion took a seat beside him. "Good morning Kubali," the grey lion said with a smile.

The white lion smiled back. "Morning Kuenzi, how are you?"

"Very well thanks," he replied.

"Good."

Kuenzi's teal eyes focused on the other's sky blue eyes. "On behalf of Tasa and myself, I want to thank you and Dumu for everything you've done," he said gratefully.

Kubali bowed his head. "It was our honour and I assure you we'd do it again." He smirked, "And even if you weren't royalty, we'd do it anyway."

"I know you would."

Thoughts filled Kubali's mind and he lowered his head. Since saving the king and queen from Onea, he never expected anything in return. Taking a deep breath, he turned his eyes back to the lion king. "You know, I've never minded living here, it's been a privilege. I was wondering... and I hope it's not an inconvenience but... May I go with you?" he asked in his humble way along with a lowered head and pleading eyes.

The grey lion looked into Kubali's sky blue eyes and swore that just for a fleeting moment he saw Bahati.

Quickly shaking himself, he stared at the white lion with a proud smile. "Believe me, Tasa and I would be honoured to have you in our pride." A thought crossed his mind. "What about Dumu? He doesn't want to stay here does he?"

Before the lion could answer, another voice came from out of the den. "You're darn right I don't wanna stay here!" it said. The two lions turned to see the brown form of the hyena.

"Dumu, are you sure?" Kubali asked his friend. "You don't wanna go back to the graveyard?"

"You must be kidding!" Dumu half laughed standing next to his friend. "I have bad memories of that place and I'm sure the Pridelands could always use another healer..." Leaning around to face the king, a sheepish smile spread across his face. "No offense to Daktari of course. Maybe we could help each other."

Kuenzi smiled. "We can and Daktari could use the company too. Sometimes he tells me it gets lonely being in that tree. Other than the stars, he doesn't have anybody to talk to."

"Then I'll be glad to help him and the pride, my king." Dumu bowed his head in respect and gratitude while the two lions smiled.

"Making preparations to leave today are we?" another voice said. "Thank goodness!"

Kuenzi recognized the voice all to well. He smiled, and turning his head, the smile grew.

Dumu and Kubali also turned their heads and left the pond.

Kuenzi walked up to Tasa and nuzzled her, licking her forehead and cheek. "How are you feeling dear?" he asked lovingly.

Tasa smiled and responded, "Much better than the last few days. Thank you so much for helping me recover. I love you."

The two mates nuzzled again as Kuenzi said, "You know I'm always there for you. You're one of the most important people in my life. I love you too."

They didn't speak for a few moments, just enjoying the embrace, and then Tasa broke it saying, "I was thinking, maybe we could let Kubali and Dumu join the pride. It's obvious they have nowhere to go."

Kuenzi smiled. "I've been thinking the same thing too. I agree." Leaning closer, he added, "They want to come with us."

"That's great!" Tasa said happily. "Shall we find them and set off?"

The lion laughed. "You took the words right out of my mouth!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said sarcastically, nudging him in the shoulder.

* * *

A few feet away from the lions, Kubali and Dumu were in conversation.

"Dumu, are you sure about following me to the Pridelands?" Kubali asked.

Dumu sighed in frustration and slight irritation. "For the last time Kubali, yes I'm SURE!!!"

The white lion took a step back. "I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you but something must've forced you to leave the graveyard right? I know that you have your reasons." He paused and muttered, "Reasons you still have yet to reveal to me."

"What?" Dumu asked with a hard voice.

"Nothing."

Dumu sighed, "Look, I'll talk but when I'm ready. Until then, don't ask me anything more please?" Small tears filled his heyes and Kubali's paw resting on his shoulder calmed him "I won't," he heard the lion say softly and Dumu slowly nodded his head.

The two friends were so wrapped up in their own thoughts until Kuenzi's voice sounded. "Kubali, Dumu everything okay?" the king asked worriedly.

The hyena sniffed. "Yes, thanks Kuenzi. So, are we leaving?" he asked with eagerness in his face.

Kuenzi and Tasa smiled. "Yes," they answered together.

Dumu stepped forward. "I'm ready."

"As am I!" Kubali said, standing near his friend.

"Okay then, let's go."

With the word being said the hyena and lion followed, hoping that they would be accepted as saviours of the lion king and lioness queen.

* * *

They reached the Pridelands by the afternoon and Kuenzi and Tasa were glad to be home. Kubali and Dumu looked in awe and surprise that these rich lands would now officially be their new place of residence.

As Dumu walked beside his friend, he saw that the Northern border's rise had yet to lose its shadowy existence. Just seeing it brought painful memories and it caused the hyena to shiver. "I wonder how Kusudi is?" he questioned with a thought.

Kubali looked at him with worry but knew not to say anything.

They walked up the steps of Pride Rock and Kuenzi saw that Uchaji was about to bless the kill. The older lion smiled and announced loudly, "About to thank Ahieu without your king and queen present, my brother?"

The pride looked to see two grey lions: A lion and lioness with grey coats both standing shoulder to shoulder and full of importance. They couldn't believe their eyes. The cubs stared at the figures and their quietness ceased.

"Uncle Kuenzi! Aunt Tasa!" yelled Hodari and Tamu in unison. They ran to the lions nuzzling and purring happily. Kuenzi and Tasa laughed, embracing their niece and nephew.

Looking up they saw Bahati, who was trying to contain his excitement. Letting it out a meow like roar, the red cub ran to his adopted parents, crying with relief and joy. "Mom, dad!" he sobbed, feeling two paws wrap around his body and gentle purrs reach his ears. Tamu and Hodari moved away now sitting near their parents.

Kubali looked at the red cub with interest. "Bahati!" he heard Tasa and Kuenzi say with love. He shuddered and wondering if he should be there. "Should I live in the same place as my son? If I say that I'm his blood father, will he stop loving Kuenzi and Tasa? Should I wait till he's older or not say anything at all?"

As these questions shouted out in his head, he looked away with shut eyes. Then opening his eyes, he felt his heart skip a beat. There in his sight was a light brown colored lioness with desert tan muzzle, underbelly and paws and light blue eyes. The lioness looked at Kubali and smiled. The white lion smiled back and bowed his head kindly.

Uchaji and Hawa walked up to Kuenzi and Tasa sharing nuzzles and updates. The prince looked from his brother to the white lion and brown hyena. "Who are they?" he asked.

Kuenzi called, "Attention everyone! Kubali, Dumu, step forward please?" The hyena and lion did as told. "The lion is Kubali and this is Dumu."

Dumu seemed shaken being in the presence of so many lions and lionesses but he put on a small smile.

"You need not fear them," the king continued, "for if it weren't for them Tasa and I would not be here!"

The lionesses whispered among themselves, not liking outsiders being new members.

"Kuenzi and Tasa are alive because of them," they all agreed and welcomed Kubali and Dumu with praise.

Kuenzi and Tasa gave the blessing and everyone ate in peace.

That night Kubali and Dumu slept near the entrance.

Kuenzi and Tasa were in their chambers with Bahati snuggled near Tasa's body. Tasa smiled at the cub and wrapped an arm around him. Kuenzi smiled at this and licked Tasa on the cheek and they fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Outlands, about twenty hyenas, former members of Kusudi's clan, were waiting outside the den talking quietly as heavy conversation went on inside.

Onea was pacing the ground, muttering angrily. Haribu was sitting in front of the red lioness with a patient look on his face. "Onea, would you stop pacing already? I'm getting dizzy just watching you!" he said with a small laugh.

The lioness whirled around and smacked the black hyena in the face, leaving four bloody claw marks on his cheek. The marks were the same length, and in the exact same position as the others on his other cheek, given to him by Kusudi.

Haribu sprawled to the ground, groaning in pain. "Dang that hurt!"

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again Haribu! If you do, I'll throw you to Kusudi and leave him to deal with you!" she stated snarling, the fur along her back rising. "Or I'll just kill you."

"Yeah, right!" the hyena smirked. "The reason we teamed up like this is because we both hate our leaders! In order to overthrow them we're gonna not have to stop snapping at each other."

Onea rolled her eyes. "You hyenas are so predictable!"

"We have our moments," Haribu scoffed. "So what's the next move?"

Onea turned around. "Well, since you have yet to try anything on your former leader, I'll be busy getting rid of some current and ex royal filth!" she laughed evilly.

Haribu laughed with her, knowing what the lioness's next plans were.

* * *

The elephant graveyard was eerily quiet. The hyena clan was sleeping in their respective areas while one was awake watching the stars.

It was Kusudi, the clan leader. He sighed heavily thinking about events from a time he believed to be long gone. "Did I make the right choice allowing him to leave?" he asked the deceased spirits. "Why do I still feel guilty? It happened a year ago." Hanging his head in failure, he sobbed quietly.

"Kusudi, you okay?" asked a kind voice from behind him.

The hyena turned around to see his mate with a tired yet worried look on her face. "No, not really love," he replied with a lie. "I fear that we may go to war with Haribu and his band of rebels."

"Are you going to tell Kuenzi?" his mate questioned. "He and Tasa are back in the Pridelands."

Kusudi sighed and licked his mate affectionately. "I will. Don't worry," he said softly, shaking on the inside. "Come on, let's go to sleep."

The two hyenas went into their shelter but Kusudi couldn't shake the feeling that more trouble was coming to the Pridelands and to the Graveyard.

"How much longer do we have?" he wondered thoughtfully, hoping that his old friend wouldn't do anything stupid. "Haribu has always been reckless; he doesn't care about anybody but himself. He sure didn't care about his 'mate' or his 'pups' "

Kusudi's current fears were washed away at the sight of his children. He smiled and kissed them on their foreheads then settled down next to his wife and slept, hoping and praying that if any trouble _did_ come that he would be able to handle it.


	10. Attacks and Fears

**Chapter 10: Attacks and Fears**

Mid morning settled into the Pridelands and the everyday things were set into motion. The cubs were being taken care of by the majordomo Rasuli, who was eager to do something other than checking the animals.

Tasa and Hawa lead the lionesses in hunting exercises, which would later be put to the test for the evening kill. Ari, the wild dog and the Prince Consort's advisor was kind enough to take Dumu, the hyena healer, to Daktari's tree in order to discuss a partnership since they were in the same business.

Kuenzi and Uchaji were called to the Elephant Graveyard for important matters, matters that couldn't wait.

"Kusudi said it was urgent," the messenger said in relay.

Hearing the word 'urgent' from the hyena advisor, the king and prince started to the Northern border with the messenger in front them leading the way. Both lions hoped that nothing was seriously wrong.

"I hope Kusudi and his clan are alright," Kuenzi told his brother with worry etched in his voice.

Uchaji heard this and gently nudged the king's shoulder. "It's okay Kuenzi, I'm sure everything is fine," he reassured him before changing the subject. "How was Tasa this morning?" he asked curiously.

"She was fine. That medicine Dumu's been giving her is really helping," the king said with a joyful smile.

"That's great to hear," Uchaji said with relief. "I know how worried you must've been." His ears drooped as a sigh came out of his mouth, "if anything like that ever happened to Hawa, I'd be a wreck."

Kuenzi chuckled, "I was at first," he admitted, "but she needed me and I couldn't fall apart. It'd do neither one of us any good."

"Touché!"

The brothers shared a laugh that was quickly quieted upon entering the misty lands. Chills ran up their bodies as they knew that what Kusudi had to say was not neither something good nor pleasant.

* * *

Instead of cub sitting, Haya was giving Kubali a tour of the lands. They walked on the eastern side which was where Rasuli and the cubs were.

"So you've lived here your whole life?" he asked turning to the lioness beside him.

"Yes and I wouldn't live anywhere else," Haya replied.

"I can see why. The Pridelands sure are beautiful." Kubali loved looking at his surroundings and took a moment to inhale the air, feeling its cooling comfort enter his mouth.

"What about you?" Haya wondered. "Where are you from?"

Kubali began to tell her of his past. "I was born in the Southlands, the second son of the King and Queen. My older brother was crowned the future king but I didn't mind. Unlike most brothers, we hardly ever fought." Looking over at Haya, seeing her expression, he laughed. "Don't look so surprised. My brother and I had good relationship. Even though he was meant to be the next king," he paused, trying to suppress a chuckle. "He insisted that I go along with him when Dad gave lessons."

"That was really nice of him," she commented.

"Yes, then when the time came, he was crowned. I couldn't stay there, so I started traveling. After about a week or so, guess you could say I 'stumbled' upon the Pridelands southern border."

"Mind if I say that I'm glad you did," Haya whispered, leaning toward him. "If it weren't for you, Tasa and Kuenzi wouldn't be here now."

Kubali looked at her and smiled. "I don't mind you saying that at all."

They continued the tour with Haya showing him the occasional shortcuts to other waterholes and other pathways, even her favorite places to play as a cub. The white lion loved these lands all the more with each passing minute.

A few minutes of talking Kubali suddenly stopped in mid-step with a fore paw raised in the air. His ears and tail twitched in alarm and a snarl escaped his throat. "Onea's here!" he growled, pulling out his front claws.

Haya's eyes grew wide. "Are you sure?" she asked searching for the red lioness. "I don't see her."

A voice from nowhere laughed making the two felines jump in surprise. "Haya you will never learn," it said. "That could get you hurt… again!" Then from out of a nearby bush, Onea appeared.

Haya growled, baring her teeth at the sight. "Onea, so you DID try to have me killed that day!" she said in fury, barely able to restrain herself.

Kubali looked at Haya with a shocked expression. "What?!" he asked her in disbelief. Then all at once he remembered meeting the same red lioness that now stood before them. "_She lied to me! I comforted her and then we…_" He shut his eyes in agony, lowering his head shamefully still managing to listen.

Onea laughed haughtily. "Yes I did! Gee, so that's why Kuenzi interrogated me," she said with sarcastic realization while walking up closer. "Too bad he couldn't finish… guess you could say he felt drawn."

The light brown lioness rolled her eyes in annoyance, her tail slashing side to side. "You just can't accept that Kuenzi's choice came from his heart. He and Tasa belong together and the whole lands can see that but you!" Haya proclaimed proudly. "From what I heard, _you_ tried to seduce _him_!" she finished with narrowed eyes.

Another painful recollection came and Kubali felt himself grow weak. Thoughts and memories of his second encounter with Onea resurfaced. "_What? Seduce him? She told me that the King tried to seduce **her**! Like a fool I fell for her lies and then-_" He started to curse himself silently. His whole body burned in pain and he near collapsed onto the grass next to Haya but now was not the time that he should relive events of the past.

Onea saw this and looked pointedly from Haya to Kubali. "Why, Kubali? Why is a handsome lion like you hanging around a lioness such as her?" She said disgustedly and continued to insult. "She's humiliating. Hence, her name's meaning!"

This infuriated Haya. "I'll show you humiliation!" she roared out and jumped, pouncing on the red lioness, growling and snarling.

Onea was pushed down on her back into the grass while staring coldly and evilly into Haya's eyes. "Oh, really?" Saying this, she pushed her back legs into the lioness's stomach and flipped her.

Kubali saw this and became enraged. Any heartfelt pain earlier was now replaced with a deep worry and fury. Seeing another friend hurt by this crazed lioness he ran and pounced, pushing Onea back to the grass saying with a threatening hiss, "Don't _ever_ do that again!"

The light brown lioness got up dizzily with an angry stare placed upon her face.

"You okay?" Kubali asked with worry.

"Yes," Haya answered simply, breathing heavily.

Kubali turned back to Onea. "You come anywhere near her, or the royal family, I won't be pleased!" The look in his sky blue eyes, once kind and peaceful, were now dangerous and serious. He let her up and walked over to Haya, looking her over.

Once up on her paws Onea quieted, while inwardly her blood boiled. "Don't worry Kubali, I'll be back. Be sure to tell your 'queen' that she'd better be careful the next time she goes on a stroll!"

"We'll never let you harm Tasa!" Haya said with a clear promise.

"So does that mean you'll risk your life for _her_? Brave, but foolish!" The red lioness smiled and prepared to leave but locked eyes with Kubali once more. "By the way Kubali, does our son know of your existence?"

"No!" he replied. "I'll tell him when the time is right."

While Haya listened to this, an image of Bahati and Kubali appeared in her head. The image was clear as daylight and she mentally compared the lion's and cub's similarities. "_Oh gosh!_" she thought. "_Kubali is Bahati's father! I knew there was a resemblance._" She broke out of her thinking as Onea spoke again.

"Hmm, well maybe when you tell him, he'll stop hanging around Kuenzi and…"

"Enough!" Kubali shouted, failing to keep his hidden emotions intact. "I will tell Bahati eventually, but there is no WAY I'll tell him to stop calling Tasa and Kuenzi 'Mom' and 'Dad'! He's happy with them and vice versa and I will not break their hearts! I don't see Bahati as a son but rather a friend!" By the time he finished, his heart pounded inside his chest.

"Whatever you say Kubali," Onea smirked. "Like I said, tell your queen to watch her back!" Turning away from the lions, she ran back to the Outlands.

After she was a speck, Kubali felt like throwing up. He looked Haya with glassy eyes and slowly walked over to the waterhole with the brown lioness beside him. They drank the cool water and rested near each other.

* * *

In the Elephant Graveyard, Kusudi told Kuenzi and Uchaji about his fears for himself and the clan. The King and Prince Consort were now deep in thought as they wondered what to do.

"Do you think Haribu will attack you in the pack's presence?" The lion king asked.

Kusudi lowered his ears and pawed at the ground, wondering the same. "I honestly don't know Kuenzi," he said with a shaking voice. "I'm scared, not for myself but for my family." Tears fell from his face but he quickly wiped them away with a paw.

"Kusudi, what can we do to help?" Uchaji inquired, praying for something that would ease his friend's dealings.

The hyena leader stared at the lions with an unreadable expression. Words from the past echoed in his head. "_If you need help, come to us!_" He shut his eyes, hoping to not let the suffering reveal itself in full. Finally after a few minutes, he spoke. "Just… just pray for us," he pleaded with quiet desperation. "And if the time for us to leave comes…"

He couldn't continue. The pain of this one hyena's plan to be rid of him was far too much. Worst of all it wasn't just about Kusudi's relationship with the lions. The grudge Haribu had against him was deeper, much deeper, taking place when Kusudi was just starting to be a leader.

Kuenzi placed a paw around the hyena's shaking body, pulling him close. "If, and when you need sanctuary, come to Pride Rock and we'll help," he said softly, with eyes full of determination.

Kusudi sighed and sniffed pulling away. His eyes were now red and puffy and although he tried to smile it was weak. "Thanks," he managed choke out.

Uchaji walked up and patted Kusudi on the shoulder. "Anytime," the prince said sorrowfully but with meaning.

Glancing up to the sky, Kuenzi saw that the sun was getting close to set. "I'm sorry Kusudi, but it's time for Uchaji and me to go. Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked with concern for well being and safety of his dear friend. What he had just heard tore him apart on the inside. There was more that the hyena wanted to add but didn't and the king was not about to pressure the already distraught animal.

Kusudi lifted his gaze back at Kuenzi, trying his best to smile gratefully. "Yeah, I'll be okay. Thank you, both of you. Kuenzi, tell Tasa I said 'hi' and 'that I'm glad she's alright.' "

"I will!" the lion replied as he and Uchaji bowed and departed.

Kusudi sighed with some sense relief and went back to his clan on numb legs. He knew that worrying for his 'old friend' to strike wasn't going to do any good, but somehow the images of a future attack were stuck in his head.

His mate, Saidia, came up and nuzzled him gently while licking his cheek. Feeling his love's comforting presence, Kusudi yipped happily during the embrace.

Then his pups came up, nuzzling his legs and barking. Kusudi kissed his children's heads then settled in to eat the evening's kill while hoping and praying that Haribu wouldn't attack anytime soon.

* * *

Afternoon came upon the Pridelands. Kuenzi and Uchaji hopped up onto Pride Rock's steps seeing the hunting party with the kill in place. The cubs resting beside the lionesses, who gathered around near the den while the King and Prince walked over sitting beside their mates.

Kuenzi and Tasa gave the blessing and they started to eat. Each lioness got their share while Kuenzi stripped off some meat for the cubs.

Kubali stripped a piece for him and Haya but doing the same for the King, Queen, Prince Consort and Princess Uchaji.

The white lion then walked over setting the meat down in front of Haya, who smiled gratefully. The four royal lions saw this and smiled happily. The two lions ate in silence. What they had gone through with Onea, was buried now deep into their minds.

That night the pride settled into sleep. Kubali was lying next to Haya for some reason but he didn't care nor did she. They were comfortable together, and it made the white lion forget about his past encounters with the enemy of his king and queen. Haya snuggled up to him and he in turn put his arm around her.

In the royal chambers, however, Kuenzi was unable to rest. He tossed and turned until he opened his eyes yawning quietly.

While looking about he noticed Tasa sleeping peacefully at his side with Bahati near her. Seeing this, the lion didn't have the heart to wake her, but since his conversation with Kusudi, he grew worried and fearful. Knowing he'd regret this later, he gently nudged Tasa awake.

The lioness stirred slightly and woke up. "What is it Kuenzi?" she asked sleepily. Noticing the stare on his face, she was alert. "What's wrong?"

Kuenzi smiled sheepishly. "I'm worried about Kusudi, that's all," he said softly.

Tasa nuzzled him and licked his cheek. "I know, but he'll be alright. He's a smart hyena."

"I know, but like you and me, he's a leader, only trying to keep his family and members together. I've never seen him stumble on words the way he did today," he said with a lowered gaze.

"Haribu must be pretty dangerous," Tasa commented, flicking an ear. "But Kusudi still has the majority member of his clan on his side."

Kuenzi looked at her, then to the floor pondering. "Yeah," he whispered and stared at his wife. "Did you see the way Kubali and Haya were earlier?" he asked, hoping to change the depressing subject to something light.

Tasa smiled. "Yes, I did. You know, they would make a good couple."

"That they would," he agreed, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her into a gentle embrace. Their heads gently touched and they purred quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping cub, who was nestled next to Tasa in a deep sleep.

"Feeling a bit better?" she asked. "I know you're worried, I'm worried also, but…" she trailed off, hoping that Kuenzi wouldn't be so down about their friend's situation.

Kuenzi removed his head from hers and looked into her beautiful grey eyes, seeing nothing but love, loyalty and respect shining through them. Reaching over, he kissed Tasa lovingly on the cheek and the tip of her ear and nuzzling, while purring happily and deeply. "Yes," he murmured quietly, but loud enough for her to hear. "Thank you."

Tasa buried her face in his mane. "Any time love," she too murmured and breaking the embrace, kissed him on the cheek.

Now that his faith and confidence in Kusudi's safety was secure by the words and comfort of mate, Kuenzi put his head back down onto the cave floor with his wife's body close to him. Sighing with true content, he wrapped an arm around her, kissing her ear again and within a few minutes was fast asleep.


	11. Past Truths and More Pain

**Chapter 11: Past Truths and More Pain**

Three months have gone by and so has the rains. In this time, Kuenzi and Tasa put everyone on high alert just in case Onea appeared from her now residential home in the Outlands.

The Elephant Graveyard was also on high alert due to a lingering threat by another hyena and his friends. They too were living in the Outlands with the red lioness.

Meanwhile the cubs were starting adolescence.

Hodari had the beginnings of a dark brown mane on his chest, and the back of his neck. The gold lion was the near spitting image of his father, except for his gold fur. Soon he would start his training with Kuenzi on how to be king.

Tamu was becoming a powerful lioness. Strong and well built like her mother. She and her cubhood friend, Jamala would be joining the hunting party when they passed their first hunt.

As the siblings bodies changed, their attitudes did not. Hodari kept his offer for Tamu to rule beside him while love, loyalty and respect for one another and their family and friends was always there. Sometimes talking turned to snaps but never to violence, and if feelings were hurt apologizes were made.

Bahati was also a teen lion, strong and healthy like his friends. The red lion had bits of an incoming white mane on his chest and the back of his neck; the tuft on top of his head had lengthened, now dropping into his eyes. Also, like his friends, while changing on the outside, his cub hood behavior stayed with him.

The late afternoon still shined brightly, spreading its warmth, but was slowly starting to sink, marking the beginnings of sunset.

Now walking beside Kubali, the night of revealed truth and feelings came to the red lion's memory…

_The red cub was out on the promontory looking at the stars. He inhaled the cool night air while thinking about his life's changes. First, he entered the world as the ignored son of a lioness. Now he's an adopted son of the King and Queen. His best friend and the royal heir was his like brother. The older Prince and Princess called him a nephew._

_While loving his life, there was one thing nagging at his mind: Kubali. The moment he saw the white lion, their similarities shocked him. Their muzzles, underbellies, and paw color were black. Their eyes were the same color and look: Kind, wise, loving, humble, and full of knowledge and intelligence._

_In the midst of deep thought, his ears flickered upon hearing large paw steps. Sitting down beside him was a white lion. The red cub smiled kindly, "Hi, Kubali."_

_Kubali looked down, smiling back in the same manner. "Good evening Bahati. How are you?"_

"_Very well, thank you," the cub replied._

"_That's good."_

_They didn't say anything for a while as the coolness of the night sank any thoughts they might've wished to express._

_Out of the corner of his eye, Kubali stared at Bahati, unaware that the cub was doing the same. Then a thought struck him. "Does he know who I am? I haven't told Tasa and Kuenzi, yet they seem to know."_

_Bahati inched closer to Kubali, his shoulder touching the white lion's upper foreleg. "Kubali," he said nervously. "I-I know you're my real father."_

_The blue eyes of the lion grew wide in amaze while shock and fear came over his now trembling body. "How does he-" his thinking was interrupted when the cub spoke again._

"_I just know," Bahati stated simply._

_Kubali felt like crying. His body now shook with emotion and then he asked in a scared tone, "Do… do you hate me Bahati?" He sighed, "I wasn't there for you, how could I be? I'm a rogue and don't deserve to live in the same place as you." His face held a shameful expression as he stared at the ground, patting the stone ground. "I don't wanna tear you away from Kuenzi and Tasa. They love you and you love them." After this, his eyes flooded tears. Getting up, deepened in sorrowful depression, Kubali trotted to the stone steps. As he prepared to go down, Bahati's voice forced him to stop._

"_Wait Kubali, I don't want you to go!" the cub yelled. Seeing the lion turn around and walk back up, he continued, "If it weren't for you mom and dad wouldn't be here. My real mother…" he trailed off not wanting to relive Hodari's capture. Shaking his head he put his gaze back to the white lion, staring deeply into his eyes. "Look, I could never call you 'father'. I love you as a friend, guardian, and protector. Please stay with us. I'd be honored." "So would Haya," he added thoughtfully._

_Kubali was taken aback by Bahati's words. He didn't know what to say so he remained silent. Then, "A-are you sure that my presence won't be awkward for you?" he stuttered._

_Bahati came up and nuzzled the lion's forelegs, purring. "I'm sure. In fact I see you as a second father."_

_This statement made Kubali's heart melt. Loosing himself he wrapped a apw around the cub purring and crying. The red cub buried his face in the white lion's red mane._

_Unknown to them, Kuenzi and Tasa heard and saw everything. They too cried not from sorrow but joy. Joy that Bahati and Kubali had gained closeness._

At the end of the memory, Bahati silently cried. Since that night, his bond with Kubali was strong and he really loved him as a second father. Kuenzi and Tasa knew and were happy.

In his mind, the red lion knew that he would have a second mother. The relationship between Haya and Kubali was slow but Bahati saw that as a good thing and he was happy to see the white lion getting his own second chance. "_We all deserve them. I know I deserved mine._"

The two lions loved taking walks around the Pridelands and sharing stories. When seen by pride members or the animals, the connection was known.

Kubali turned to his traveling companion. "You alright Bahati?" he asked hoping that nothing was wrong.

"Yeah, I'm okay," the young teen replied with an assuring smile. "Just thinking, that's all."

The white lion nodded and they continued their stroll talking and laughing but also enjoying the peace.

* * *

Tasa and Hawa were not with the lionesses doing hunt strategies or exercises. The catch from the previous night was kept for tonight since it was big. The two lionesses rested in the shade under some trees talking. They too were on the eastern side.

"It's hard to believe how fast the cubs are growing," Hawa told her sister-in-law with a smile.

"Yes, and pretty soon Tamu and Jamala will go on their first hunt," Tasa replied proudly. "If they succeed, and I know they will, we'll have new members to the hunting party."

It made Hawa proud to know that her daughter was becoming a fine lioness and soon to be huntress. "They've been practicing a lot either with you, me or one of the lionesses. They're quiet, quick, swift and fast."

"I agree."

"So do I!" said a voice hauntingly familiar to the Queen and Princess. "My, it sure is amazing how much time passes," it sneered. Out of the shadows appeared Onea.

Hawa and Tasa turned their heads in shock and jumped from their lounging with bared, angry expressions.

"Onea!" the golden lioness growled dangerously. "How dare you show your face in the Pridelands!"

The red lioness threw her head back in a mock laugh. "Don't try your authoritive stance with me Hawa! You don't know how to use it!"

Hawa growled. "Watch your mouth!"

"Oooh, I'm so scared," the lioness said sarcastically.

Tasa saw her sister in law getting ready to pounce so she stepped forward, her fur raised. "Onea, you have no right to even _be_ in the Pridelands. Get out!"

Onea looked from the gold princess to the grey queen. "Hello Tasa! How's your head? Lose any of your memories?" she asked with an evil smile, as her paws played at the grass.

Tasa felt a deep anger. Since Dumu applied his medicine, her head didn't hurt as much, but seeing the one who caused her near fatal injury was enough to make her snap. Issuing no command to Hawa, Tasa pounced on Onea pinning her down hard. "You can't get rid of me that easily," she snarled, wanting to bite the lioness's face.

Onea just looked up at her. "Really?" she sarcastically said with a cocked eyebrow. "Then try this on for size." At this, she flipped Tasa over her and quickly getting up, she ran sinking her teeth into Tasa's neck.

This was Hawa's cue and she knew it. Running at full speed, Hawa barreled into Onea knocking her away. She bit the red lioness's neck but Onea kicked her with a hind leg. The two lionesses were now in fight. Hawa was quick and dodged nearly every attack her opponent gave. Seeing a good opening, she hit Onea in the face with her paw and the fight continued.

Tasa was still on the ground with her paw to her neck. Drawing it away for a moment she noticed dark red blood and quickly returned it, keeping pressure.

Onea and Hawa now circled each other, not wanting to take eyes away from the other.

"I told you Onea," the Princess said snarling, the fur along her back rising with bristles. "If I ever caught you trying to harm Kuenzi or Tasa, I'd slap you hard. Looks like I'm able to," she smirked.

"You underestimate me Hawa!" Onea snickered. "I'll leave you alone." Turning to Tasa, she glared, "But her… oh, I'm not even close." Then she hit Hawa in the side of the head, knocking her unconscious and walked over to the Queen.

Tasa looked up at Onea and growled.

"How is my son?" the red lioness wondered.

"He's not your son!" Tasa shot back.

"And you think he's yours? You're crazy!"

"No! You are!" Then wanting to risk losing blood Tasa got up on all four paws and plowed into Onea with all her strength, scarring her face. The lioness roared in pain and in return smacked Tasa hard in the chest.

Tasa roared but was unable to fight back as Onea slammed into her. Landing on her back, Tasa was about to kick Onea but the red lioness acted quickly. She hit Tasa again, nearly causing her to black out but instead, she raised a paw placing it firmly on the lioness's throat pushing down hard. "So, any last words?" the lioness asked evilly, seeing fear in the Queen's eyes.

"How about I give you some words," said the voice of an adult lion.

Onea turned her head to see a black paw hit her in the face, sending her off Tasa's body. The red lioness hit the ground hard falling into an unconscious state.

At the feel of relief and no pressure to her neck, Tasa gasped loudly and rolled to her side coughing. Afterwards she took deep breaths but her throat was sore. She turned seeing the one who had knocked Onea away was Kubali.

The lion made sure that Onea was out cold and seeing she was, he turned to see Tasa getting up onto her paws still taking deep and shallow breaths. "Tasa, are you okay?" he asked with his eyes showing true concern.

"Yes I will be," she replied and looking ahead Bahati checked on Hawa.

The red lion put his eyes to his mother and second father after examining his aunt. "She'll be okay," he said simply.

The two lions nodded and Kubali walked over gently taking the Princess's scruff in his mouth and placing her onto his back. "We'll go to the Tree of Life," he suggested since the shaman's home was closer than Pride Rock.

Tasa agreed and started to walk with Bahati watching closely. "Mom, are you sure you're alright?" he asked with worry, seeing the scars and blood.

"Don't worry son. I can walk," she answered, giving a sincere smile which he returned.

"We all ready?" Kubali asked.

"Yes let's go," Tasa replied.

* * *

The three lions went onward to the Tree of Life and once there Kubali called out, "Daktari, Dumu, you there? It's me Kubali! We need help!"

At the sound of his friend's voice, Dumu appeared looking down in surprise. "Kubali, Queen Tasa? What's happened? Is everything alright?"

"There was an attack," the white lion quickly explained. "Queen Tasa and Princess Hawa are hurt."

"Okay come on up," the hyena replied and left to inform the mandrill while Kubali, with the unconscious princess upon his back, jumped onto the branches and entered the tree's base. Tasa and Bahati followed after him.

Dumu and Daktari administered their medicines to the wounded lionesses. Kubali and Bahati watched when the younger lion turned to the older. "The Pride will be blessing tonight's leftover meal. Shall I-"

"Yes, go and tell them," Kubali replied with a head gesture.

With that, Bahati leapt out of the tree and ran to Pride Rock. Reaching the last stone, now on flat ground, watching the pride stare at him, possibly angry for being late, he turned his stare to the King with fearful eyes.

Kuenzi looked at his son, confused then realized that his wife and sister in law weren't back. Turning to his brother, he wasn't surprised to see the same look. Hodari and Tamu were also wondering what was wrong.

Bahati quickly explained. "Dad, Uncle Uchaji, mom and Aunt Hawa were attacked by Onea." Seeing the frightened, worried and angry looks of the lions, he held up a paw. "Don't worry, Kubali and I got there before anything else happened. They're at the Tree of Life being taken care of by Dumu and Daktari. Kubali is still there. I thought it best to come and tell you myself."

The King smiled at his son. "Thank you Bahati. If you wish, you can stay here. The rest, please, carry on without us."

The lionesses nodded their heads, and did what they were told. Bahati smiled and nuzzled his father and uncle then walked over to join his friends. Uchaji told his children to stay home. Hodari and Tamu stole a glance to Bahati, each saying, 'Thank you' to their friend and watched as the lions left, racing to the Tree.

At the base, the lions jumped up onto the branches and into the tree's hold. The mandrill and hyena had just finished applying their medicines and seeing the worried looks of the King and Prince, they went up to the tree's upper levels.

Kubali saw his friends and smiled weakly. "Kuenzi, Uchaji, it was Onea. She attacked them. Hawa was unconscious so Bahati took care of her while I tended to Tasa. We came straight here instead of-" the gentle embraces of Uchaji and Kuenzi prevented him from speaking further. "Is there anything else I can do?" he asked after the hugs.

The King smiled gratefully and warmly. "No thank you, Kubali."

The white lion bowed his head and prepared to leave but turned around. "Um, tell them… please?" he asked, hoping that they would understand what he wanted to say.

Uchaji nodded. "Don't worry, we will."

The lion smiled and leapt out of the tree, making his way home.

Daktari and Dumu came back, bowing to the King and Prince. After that the healers began to tell the lions of their mates' conditions. The mandrill spoke with Kuenzi, while the hyena spoke to Uchaji.

* * *

When Kubali made it to Pride Rock, Bahati had just gotten finished telling the Pride what happened. Everyone was happy to hear that the lionesses would be alright, even more so for Hodari and Tamu, who breathed sighs of relief at.

Haya came up nuzzling Kubali and he returned the gesture and kissed her on the cheek. After eating, the lions and lionesses went into the den to sleep for the night but they wondered when Onea would return.

Night settled in and the whole lands slept soundlessly.

* * *

Back at the Tree, Uchaji and Kuenzi were lying next to their mates. Uchaji and Hawa were at one side while Kuenzi and Tasa were at the other. Dumu and Daktari rested nearby.

The King was unable to sleep. Opening his eyes, he looked around seeing his brother and sister in law sleeping fitfully with Uchaji's arm wrapped around Hawa who had yet to waken. He watched as the lion licked his mate's forehead in his slumber.

As Kuenzi was about to rest, he felt a gentle nudge on his mane. Looking out of the corner of his eye, he smiled, seeing Tasa awake. He licked her ear, "Hey sweetie, how you feeling?"

Tasa shut her eyes as the feeling of pain in her neck surfaced. "I'm alright. My neck still hurts. You, how are you?"

Kuenzi smiled again, his teal eyes shined in the darkness. "I'm fine now that you're awake. I've been afraid to go to sleep," here he paused and nuzzled her, purring softly, "but now that you're okay, I can sleep with ease."

Tasa chuckled and embraced him, licking his cheek. "How's Hawa?" she asked in worry.

Kuenzi's ears drooped. "Still unconscious but Dumu said that she'll be fine in a few days. Daktari said the same about you."

Tasa nodded, hearing this. "Okay. Well, come, let's rest now."

Kuenzi nuzzled her again, almost on the verge of crying. "I love you Tasa. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. You're important to me. Did I mention I love you?"

Tasa laughed and kissed him, pawing at his mane. "Yes you did, but I like hearing it more than once. I love you too."

Sighing with relief, Kuenzi put his head down on his paws as Tasa snuggled up next to him, her head resting on his mane. The grey lion smiled, purring again, and fell asleep.


	12. A Leader's Choice

**Author's Note: In previous chapters there was the one hyena who you all know is in league with Onea.**

**King Ligerion: Well, the hyena has his own agenda and it's about to be played out in this chapter!**

**Enjoy everyone!**

**Chapter 12: A Leader's Choice**

Life in the Elephant Graveyard was going well but Kusudi kept his members on high alert for safety. Three days ago, two hyenas – guards - were found dead on the borderlines. There were no signs of blood on their bodies or on the ground. Their necks had been broken and no scent could be traced.

Devastated by this, Kusudi put more guards to patrol all sides of the Graveyard: One set for the day and one for the night. The ones chosen for this didn't complain. They were worried and wanted to do everything they could in keeping their leader, his family and their own families safe.

With these events and the changes Kusudi wanted to get everyone out of the Graveyard. But he had heard of the attacks in the Pridelands - the ones directed at the queen - and felt hesitation to accept the King's offer of shelter. However the day was coming when he would have no choice but to take the request.

Shaking his head to try and keep his mind clear, Kusudi made his everyday rounds. So far things were fine. While on his stroll he couldn't understand how his ancestors made a life here. "_It must've taken a miracle,_" he thought stepping over some bones. "_Or someone's strong leadership. That's how my clan is surviving._"

Trapped in many of wonders, Kusudi just narrowly missed the barks of his mate and a few other hyenas. Perking his ears upward, his right paw in the air; he barked and ran for home, hoping that things were alright. His heart pounded at the fear of losing someone else.

Arriving at his cave a few minutes later, Kusudi was shocked to see a pitch black hyena and many other hyenas standing as an army. Luckily his family was alright and safe inside the cave.

The black creature turned his gold eyes and smiled, revealing his sharp teeth. "Kusudi, how nice to see you! How've you been you old dog?"

The assembly of Kusudi's hyenas gagged at their former member's words.

Kusudi just rolled his eyes. "I can't say the same so I'll just get to the point. What are you doing here Haribu?"

The hyena feigned offense. "Why can't I pay a friendly visit to a friend? Kusudi I'm surprised at you," he said shaking his head.

"You're not friendly Haribu," one said in protest. "Kusudi is my leader. But not just me… all of us! If you want to hurt him, you know what you'll have to do!"

As his pack howled in agreement, Kusudi knew they would die to keep him safe. He smiled inwardly but was angered that Haribu returned. After a moment he found his voice, "What do you want? And more importantly how did you and your friends get in? We have guards everywhere."

Haribu laughed. "You don't have to worry about them. They're, shall I say, in a better place now?"

Eyes of the hyenas grew wide in shock and fear. The fur along their backs bristled. Front and back claws stuck out. They were ready for a fight.

Kusudi thought he had been stabbed in the heart. "_No! No! Would you really stoop that low Haribu?_" the leader questioned mentally. "_You've threatened many times in the past but to actually kill your own kind?! How low have you sunk?"_

"You alright buddy?" Haribu asked with sarcasm. "Caught in an old memory, hmm… I wonder which one? Kusudi how many more of our brethren are you willing to sacrifice to keep a look out for me?"

"Those hyenas risked their lives to keep me and this clan safe!" Kusudi said trying to keep himself calm. "You would kill just to get back at me?"

"Well, if you're referring to those you found dead on the borderline three days ago, then the answer is 'yes'! And the ones who are now lying on the other borderlines today, also dead? The answer to that is yes!" Haribu said with a proud and insane laugh.

Kusudi felt chills run over his body. He stole a quick glance to his family. His son, Makini, stood protectively near his mother and sister. The adolescent was ready to defend them. Again, Kusudi smiled inwardly. "_You're gonna make a great leader one day Makini._"

Haribu followed Kusudi's gaze and gave a rueful chuckle. "Oh, Kusudi don't worry your precious little head about them. They'll be fine. However, I would like to take your son for a walk."

"You touch one hair on him and I'll kill you!" The leader growled. "I swear I won't hesitate!"

"That's always made you a fool Kusudi. I really wish it hadn't come to this. Sadly when you made your move all that time ago, you left me no choice. Ladies and gentlemen, sick 'em!" He barked loudly.

It all came too fast for it to be real. Before he or any of his members could do anything, Haribu's clan made their attack. Kusudi saw the hyenas fighting each other left and right. Haribu just stood there with a satisfied smirk upon his face.

Quickly dashing into the cave, Kusudi looked on his family with worry. "Saidia," he said to his mate with an almost shaking voice. "I had hoped this wouldn't happen but-"

He was unable to continue as his mate interrupted him, kissing his muzzle. "It's okay," she said calmly, with fear etched in her words. "I know. We'll take as many able and go to the Pridelands." She nuzzled him and looking behind allowed her children to say goodbye to their father. Watching this, Saidia tried not to cry for her husband's safety.

Kusudi stepped forward to his son, who was the spitting image of himself. "Makini, take care of your mother and sister okay?" he said with tears.

The young brown hyena was able to keep his composure. "I will dad. I swear! Please come to us soon."

Father and son shared a quick nuzzle and Kusudi watched Makini take his place next to his mother.

Quickly nuzzling his daughter, Sawa, and watching them leave was the second hardest thing the leader ever had to do. Tears fell down his face.

A few hyenas, his loyal companions, were right beside the family and bowing to him for what they felt would be the last time. Kusudi smiled and turned his attention to Haribu.

"Well, 'Sudi, ol buddy, looks like it's just you and me!" the black hyena sneered, circling his adversary.

Kusudi got himself in a fighting stance. "Yeah, looks like!"

Without another word being spoken the two hyenas launched themselves at each other. Many minutes passed as the enemies bit, clawed, snarled, and ripped out the other's fur.

In the blink of an eye, Kusudi found himself flat on his back as blood slowly dripped down from his face. He growled and hit Haribu in the face while his hind leg clawed at his stomach. The black beast howled in pain and even more so when his shoulder was bitten.

But after that Kusudi took a powerful hit: a bite to the chest. He sprawled to the ground groaning in pain. As his eyes looked all around him, hyenas were fighting each other. Some escaped, taking the same path that Saidia and the others did. He knew that they were on his side and was glad.

Before he could get back up, he felt a black paw pressing firmly on his throat. Now he choked, trying frantically to gasp for air.

As the pressure on his neck started to build, he grew weak. Closing his eyes, waiting for death to come, he thought of his family. "_Saidia, my love, I'm so sorry. I've failed you._" Then he thought about his children. "_Makini, I will never live to see you and your sister grow. I hope – no - I know you'll make me proud as the new leader._"

Still waiting for death to bring him to the next life, a tremendous weight was lifted off of his body as was the pressure to his neck. As he opened his eyes, Haribu's bulky form was not on top of him. Slowly turning his head to the right, he couldn't believe it.

The black hyena was on the ground under the paws of an adolescent hyena. "M-Makini?" he asked in shock. "Wh-what are you doing here? I told you to go with your mother."

Makini flicked an ear and hit Haribu, knocking him out. With a smirk of satisfaction he looked back at his father. Walking, helping him stand, and checking for injuries he said with a proud smile, "You always told me that no matter what you don't leave someone you love behind." After a short, quiet moment he spoke again. "Do you think you can make the trek to the Pridelands?"

Kusudi groaned in pain and replied, "Yeah, don't worry son. I'll be okay. Now, come on… wait!" He turned his eyes to the hyenas that were still fighting.

Half of them had killed their enemies although the gut wrenching pain of doing so was written on their faces. They looked to Kusudi smiling and bowed in respect for the hyena they loved as a brother. He was – is - their leader and king.

The two adults knew what that meant. They weren't coming. Kusudi barked to them in a cry of pain and sorrow. They answered the call.

"_They wanna go down in glory,_" Makini thought to himself with lowered ears. He didn't know these hyenas well but when he and his sister were born, those hyenas paid tribute. A few tears came to his eyes and he too barked. Looking back he noticed that Haribu was wakening. "Dad we better go, now!"

Kusudi glanced for a moment and nodded numbly. The two figures accompanied by other hyenas - the loyal ones - left the Graveyard.

Haribu was up on his paws, his body heavy with anger. Rage burned in his heart and turning his head to look at the cave once belonging to Kusudi was now his. Laughing with an insane joy, he ran at full speed towards it, he jumped onto the top of the cave.

Walking to the edge, he called out in a loud commanding voice, "Let it be known, my brothers and sisters. Blood of my blood, Kusudi is no longer the leader or the 'king' of these lands. I am!"

He paused for a moment staring into the faces of those he knew was loyal to Kusudi. "Those of you who wish to follow him, may do so now, but be warned: this isn't over! If you want to live to see another day with your 'king' in exile, be gone!" Now, he closed his eyes while savoring the whispers among the assembled crowd. Then, "Dare to set paw here again and it will result in your emitted death!"

Taking a deep breath, he barked. The ones loyal to Kusudi barked angrily and turned with their noses high in the air with proud stances walked side by side, front and back to the Graveyard's exit. Some had serious wounds and were leaning on those - whose wounds were not as bad - for support.

Haribu couldn't help but smile. Finally, after so many months, almost years of planning to bring Kusudi to his paws, he would put the next plan into motion. For now, he and his followers would have to get used to being home again. The other hyenas - loyal to Kusudi - who were badly injured, were now the black hyena's hostages.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Pridelands Kuenzi, Tasa, Uchaji, and Hawa had awoken from their needed sleep in the Tree of Life. After applying extra medicine to the lionesses' wounds, the shaman and the healer let their patients walk in the lands but if anything should happen, they were to come for treatment immediately.

Now, the four lions were resting in peace near the eastern waterhole as it was their favorite place to hang out. It was a place full of good and bad memories. They had been lounging there for hours talking about their cub hood.

Rasuli had come down a few moments ago to give the King the daily report. He even mentioned that Kubali was taking care of the pride. This news pleased the lions and now they were just napping. Any problems of the lands were in the paws of the white lion.

Kubali stood on the promontory, his eyes fixed on the lands. Into the moment he failed to notice Rasuli landing in front of him. Hearing the sunbird clear his throat Kubali looked down, his blue eyes shining with an expression that the majordomo was unable to read. "Yes, Rasuli? What is it?" the white lion asked in his deep bass voice. When the sunbird didn't answer Kubali tilted his head sideways in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Rasuli nearly failed on his words but after inhaling the air, he stared at the lion with a scared face. "Kubali, I wasn't sure if I should tell the King this, but since you're in charge, I'll tell you."

"Tell me what?" He heard the sunbird take a shaking breath. "Rasuli come on, tell me. What's happened?"

Finally, Rasuli found his voice and spoke. "The hyenas are in the Pridelands. One of my scouts on the Northern side told me that Kusudi, his family, and a good few of his members have been run out and they're injured."

The white lion's blue eyes looked ahead searching the grasses for any sign of the grey animals. "Thank you Rasuli. If you wish, you may tell the King of this, but tell him I will bring Dumu and Daktari here so they can treat those who are injured."

Rasuli nodded his head. "I will tell him."

"Thank you," the lion said with a smile as he walked down the promontory and to the stone steps.

* * *

Makini and Kusudi, along with their companions had caught up to Saidia and the others. Resting his head on his mate's shoulder, his son and daughter spoke quietly.

Kusudi's throat burned from where Haribu had pressed his paw. Hurting to speak no one said a word to him or to each other except for Makini and Sawa. What else was there for any of them to say? They had lost their home and were driven into exile and a good few of them were badly hurt, while those who couldn't get out, were Haribu's hostages. Now, their only hope was an alliance with the Pridelands lions.

Kusudi looked at Saidia and then to the lands, feeling the lush green grass brush underneath his paws. "Well, Kuenzi," he said mentally. "You said if I needed help, to come to you. Well I need it." He turned to look at his family and the survivors. "And so do they. I just hope you won't go back on your word."

* * *

The eyes of the lions grew wide with what they had heard.

"Rasuli, are you positive?" the King asked with a raised eyebrow and twitched whiskers. "This isn't a fluke is it?"

The sunbird shook his head sadly, almost wanting to break down. He doesn't know Kusudi well, but what the King and Queen said of him, the majordomo grew an admiration for the hyena matriarch. "I'm afraid not your majesty. Kusudi and the ones who survived should be here at any moment. Kubali is going out to get Daktari and Dumu."

Uchaji and Hawa looked at each other, thinking intently, and the Prince turned to his brother. "Kuenzi, Hawa and I can round up the pride."

Kuenzi considered this for a moment and nodded his approval. "Okay, go ahead." He turned to his mate. "Tasa, let's go and welcome Kusudi and his clan." The lions stood up going in separate directions.

As the majordomo lead them, Kuenzi and Tasa paused in their steps as a roar from Pride Rock was heard. Just ahead the Graveyard survivors came into sight.

The two lions exchanged glances before roaring to announce that the hyenas were welcomed. As they waited, watching the forms of the animals come to view they were shocked. Some hyenas walked on three legs while others were battered, bruised, scarred, cut and bleeding.

Again, Kuenzi and Tasa exchanged glances until Kuenzi stepped up and bowed in respect for his friend. "Kusudi," he began in sorrow. "I welcome you and your clan into the Pridelands. You may stay however long you feel is necessary. Now come, I imagine that you all are tired and in need of healing."

Kusudi merely nodded. Fatigue showed on his face and on the faces of his remaining members.

The two lions didn't say anything more and lead them to Pride Rock. Again, no one said anything… it was silent. Kusudi walked beside Kuenzi while Saidia walked near Tasa. Makini and Sawa trailed behind them.

The royal lions knew the reasons for this. Kusudi wanted to feel the presence of another leader. To soak up some of the wisdom the lion held and kept himself up with. His mate was the same.

Once they arrived, Daktari and Dumu were waiting for them in the cave below the Rock. The lionesses from above looked down and were shocked. Some prepared to fight, but upon seeing the hyenas wounded, they knew that something must've happened and that it was something serious.

Kubali, Bahati, Hodari, Tamu along with Uchaji and Hawa stood at the cave's entrance. Upon seeing Kusudi they bowed their heads in respect, sympathy and remorse.

Kuenzi whispered to Kubali and Uchaji, "Go up and tell the Pride to carry on with the meal, but to save some for the hyenas."

The lions nodded their heads and went up the stone steps. Hawa, Hodari and Tamu following after them while Bahati decided to stay right where he was.

Watching his brethren be treated for their injuries, watching his family's exhaustion and having his own wounds treated, Kusudi noticed that the hyena helping the mandrill looked familiar. This triggered an old memory of the past. He knew the same feeling was going through the hyena's head but decided to not say anything… not yet anyway.

Before he was treated, Kusudi waited outside the cave for any stragglers, those who managed to escape the slaughter. No one came and this made the leader's heart break. While walking away from their home with lowered ears and tails, crushed spirits, they moved from grey and brownish ground to the Pridelands beautiful lush, green grass.

Now they rested in a cave beside Pride Rock. His treatment was complete and pulling his wife close to him, looking to see his children on their own side of the cave, he rested his worn and tired body.

Outside, feeling a deep sorrow for the teen hyenas, Bahati came forward and smiled with kindness. Makini and Sawa were so exhausted mentally, emotionally and physically that they didn't know what to make of this. The emotion was clear. The lion came and laid down on the floor in between them.

Brother and sister couldn't hold it in any longer. They cried their tears of pain and sorrow into the strands of the red lion's white mane. Bahati purred soothingly to calm them down.

At the entrance Hodari and Tamu had pieces of the kill in their mouths. They came in and laid the pieces next to the hyenas and Bahati. Makini and Sawa took some of the meat leaving the rest to the lions.

Hodari knew that the hyenas who took him as a cub were nothing like the ones who resided within this cave. They were different and conducted themselves with dignity.

The Prince and Princess laid down next to Bahati, Makini and Sawa. Now, a silent bond was formed. Though their parents had no real friendship except for visiting one another, here they were in the same place. The home of the lions was now the temporary home of the hyenas.

Hardly anyone ate including the lions. Kuenzi wanted to know what had happened but there would be time for that. For now his friends needed rest and plenty of it.

By early night Kuenzi and Tasa found themselves at the refugees' cave, their grey pelts shining in the moon's white light. Bahati was still awake. Looking down at his friends, he carefully padded out.

Seeing his parents, he smiled sadly and weakly. "Hodari and Tamu are inside. They're sleeping. I'm staying," he stated. "Is that alright?"

The King and Queen just stared at the red lion in amaze. Here he was now almost a full grown lion with the grace and love. They knew that Bahati didn't need to ask permission, but his humble ways were a part of him, just as they were a part of Kubali.

A smile played at their mouths. "You may," Kuenzi said warmly and with a bowed head.

Bahati smiled and nuzzled his parents, resting his head on their shoulders. Then pulling away after a thankful purr, he retreated back into the cave.

* * *

The Graveyard was dark and gloomy. One hyena sat outside his cave, lowering his ears in pain. Haribu kept his 'promise' but that promise became torture. The ones who swore their allegiance to Kusudi were beaten unmercifully. The howls still echoed in the hyena's ears and he flinched, throwing his head to the side.

When no one gave in to him, Haribu decided to not feed his prisoners until they made their choice.

"_Why doesn't he just see that they won't follow him,_" the hyena thought to himself, batting a small bone away from him with a paw.

Another hyena, this one's twin brother, saw him trembling and came up, sitting down beside him. "You alright?" he asked, his eyes focusing on nothing but his face masked with concern.

"No! I'm not," the hyena replied with a grunt.

The brother nodded. "I'm not either. I hate this so much!" he admitted plainly. "Why did we agree to this? Kusudi was an excellent leader and we just threw him and our brethren into the lion's territory!"

"There's a chance that Kusudi will return and battle Haribu."

"Yeah, but there's an even bigger chance that Haribu will seek him out and kill him," the brother responded then looked to the side. He was silent for a moment then asked, "Do you think Haribu even believes the Circle of Life?" he questioned with a frown.

The other lifted his head to meet his brother's eyes. "I don't know anymore," he said softly, feeling his anger take away what fear he felt earlier. "But if he does, surely this isn't what the Circle wanted."

"We can't do anything for those who are still obedient to Kusudi." Seeing his brother stare at him with scared eyes, he continued. "I mean, they made their choice and now they have to pay for it. It's a sad truth."

"You don't think our being in the Outlands with that lioness had anything to do with his new onset madness do you?"

The hyena shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, it's possible." He turned to face the other and sighed trying not to yawn. "Come, my brother. Let's go to sleep. With any luck Haribu will put us on guard duty and if he does, we can talk to the others."

"And if we do, what will they say? And what will we say in response?" the brother asked frightened.

The other smiled. "I think it's best to not worry about that."

Smiling back, the hyena followed his brother into the cave and within minutes they both fell asleep. However, the pain and suffering the rest of Kusudi's followers was still going and it pained these two and others to hear it.

* * *

Kuenzi and Tasa were unable to sleep. They laid down side by side on the promontory, looking up at the stars, drowned in their own thoughts.

"Did Kusudi speak to you?" Tasa finally asked.

Kuenzi bowed his head, letting his mane tuft fall into his eyes, shaking his head sadly. "No, not a word," he said softly. "And I don't blame him."

Tasa was silent for a second. "He did the right thing. They got out…" Her mouth became numb and she shivered slightly. She could never imagine the pain her friends were dealing with.

Kuenzi changed the subject. "Bahati is still in the cave along with Hodari and Tamu. They're keeping Kusudi's kids company."

"I'm sure he's okay with that. Bahati knows how to comfort others."

Kuenzi chuckled. "Yeah." Then his expression turned serious. "When he came and told us about you and Hawa…" he paused and put his paw on hers. "I thought he was going to attack something. Onea's name coming out his mouth… it was full of hatred." He looked into her eyes and continued, "I feel that if Bahati saw her again, he'd kill her."

Tasa bit her lip. "I wouldn't put it past him. With everything that's happened," she took a deep shuddering breath. "Let's pray that we don't see Onea anytime soon."

Kuenzi drew closer to his mate, resting his head upon hers. "Come, let's sleep. It's been a long day. I'll make an announcement tomorrow saying that the Pridelands will shelter the Graveyard hyenas until something can be done." He yawned. "Let's go."

They got up and went into the den. Carefully stepping over the lionesses, they went into their chambers for a well needed rest.

Dreams were abuzz that night, mainly in the cave full of hyena refugees, – their leader - and in the Tree of Life – the hyena healer – were dealing with memories of their past… a past they both thought to be long gone.

The lions and hyenas tried to sleep, even lying awake for a moment but their fears didn't cease.

The hyenas thought about their remaining friends and family members in the Graveyard, now under the reign of a tyrant.

The lions wondered about their former pride mate and what plans she had in store for their King and Queen…


	13. More Trouble on the Horizon

**Chapter 13: More Trouble on the Horizon**

One week has passed since Kusudi's clan was exiled from the Graveyard. Living in the Pridelands gave his followers a sense of peace although half of them wished to go back and fight.

Kusudi knew it'd be too dangerous. "Haribu has guards all over just like I had," he told them one night. "If we just go in, he won't hesitate to slaughter. We need a strategy but now isn't the time."

"Kusudi you saved us," said one hyena with a generous voice. "But the others…" she trailed off, choking on a sob as she silently remembered her mate. "They're still back there. Haribu is a monster. He'll torture them because they're loyal to you!"

Barks and howls of sorrow filled his ears. "I know you're worried. I am too. While we're in the Pridelands, let's try and make the most of it. Furthermore we should thank King Kuenzi and Queen Tasa for allowing us to stay here."

No one said a word after that. He was right.

The lions of the Pridelands offered them shelter and they had it. Some selected hyenas hunted with the lionesses. Both species got along well. Some hyenas rested in the shade with the lionesses. Kusudi traveled with the King checking the Northern border while Uchaji and Ari patrolled the remaining borders. Kubali and Rasuli also traveled together, taking care of the animals.

Kusudi's children, Makini and Sawa, spent time with the adolescents telling jokes and stories. But the first night for them was hard. Their parents needed to share this grief alone while they found comfort in the young lions.

Now Kusudi walked to the Tree of Life. Since his coming, he couldn't get the hyena healer out of his mind. He remembered his face from days long gone and needed to find out if the one who left the Graveyard a year earlier was the same one.

He tried talking to Kubali about it, but the white lion resigned. "I think it's best if you ask him yourself Kusudi," he said and smiled faintly. "He is my friend but there are some things he keeps to himself and I respect that."

Finally at the tree's base instead of speaking, Kusudi barked. No one came. He tried again and someone's head poked out. It was whom he wanted to see. "Hello Dumu. May I come up?" he asked kindly.

"Sure."

In a few minutes the former leader was in the tree sitting in the center.

Dumu pawed at the ground nervously. Then after a prolonged silence, he spoke. "You remember me, I remember you. So, where do we begin?" he wondered looking straight into Kusudi's eyes, hoping that they could go through their history and put any guilt held over time to rest.

"How about," Kusudi mused. "We start at the beginning and work our way to now. Alright with you?"

The other smiled, flicking his bangs away from his face. "Sounds good to me…" he replied.

And recollection began.

* * *

Instead of hanging with his friends, Bahati spent the day with Tasa. When he was young, he feared to walk in her presence. Onea may have been his mother by blood, but Tasa was his mother by everything else. He wanted that from Onea and never got it. With the Queen, he got it and more. He was happy having everything he could ever want.

Tasa, recognizing the silence turned her eyes towards him asking, "Bahati are you okay?"

Bahati looked back with an assuring stare. "Yeah mom, I'm fine." Seeing the unconvinced look on her face, he smiled and gently nudged her. "Really, I'm fine."

"Okay, but don't hesitate to tell me if something's wrong."

Bahati shook his head. "You know I'd never do that."

Tasa laughed. "I know you wouldn't."

As they trotted along the grass, talking about the hyenas, two figures, heavily concealed in the bushes followed their every move and listened to every word.

"Is that them? Is that her?" a dark brown lioness asked her companion, being sure to keep her voice low. She was dark brown and had a lighter brown muzzle; paws, underbelly and her eyes were a dark green. Her name was Jasira.

The other focused her eyes on the grey lioness. A twisted smile played at her lips, becoming a satisfied grin. "Yes, Layla, that's the Queen of the Pridelands. She's the one our boss wants." This lioness was fully white with hazel eyes. She had a small tuft of bangs similar to Tasa.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Jasira wondered impatiently. "Let's go!" She prepared to jump and attack but a white paw held her back.

"Wait!" the white lioness snarled. "Not yet! We have to get her in the right position."

"Fine!" the dark lioness replied in exasperation. "What about the red lion, he looks tough and kinda cute."

"We leave him alone," Layla answered solemnly. "He's not our concern."

The two lionesses continued their silent and unseen pursuit.

Still in conversation Tasa stopped mid step, sniffing the air. Bahati noticed this and stopped as well. "What is it?" he asked.

A growl came from her throat. "Company. Prepare yourself." At this, Tasa's front and back claws stuck out, the fur along her back rose.

Bahati followed suit. "Hyenas? Haribu's?"

She shook her head. "No, lionesses and they're not our own!"

"You're correct your majesty!" said a voice from the bushes. Out of the bushes appeared the two lionesses wearing evil smirks. "Lovely day isn't it?"

"Who are you and what are you doing in the Pridelands?" Tasa growled angrily.

"We were sent here but our names are not important," replied the brown lioness as she fixed her eyes on Bahati.

"By whom?" the red lion snarled ignoring the looks.

"An old acquaintance of yours my lady," continued the white lioness mockingly. "Oh, and she says 'hi!'" With that, she jumped slamming her paw at Tasa's face.

Bahati prepared to intervene but the brown lioness ran full at speed pushing him onto his back.

Tasa landed on the ground and reached up clawing the lioness's cheek. As the queen got back to her feet, the lionesses charged at one another.

"Get off me!" Bahati snapped struggling under Jasira's strong grip while gazing into her dark green eyes.

Jasira merely smiled, showing her teeth. "Sorry sweet stuff. By the way my name is Jasira. What's yours? How can a handsome lion like you not be able to fight?"

"Name's Bahati and I can!" the red lion snarled and when he said this he dug his hind legs into the lioness's stomach kicking her away. Up on his paws again, he growled and without hesitation charged at her. Jasira smirked and ran past him with the red lion snapping at her heels.

While Tasa and Layla fought, they separated for a brief moment. Both lionesses were scarred and blood covered the ground underneath them. Both panted heavily, their bodies covered in dirt, sweat and many wounds.

"You say 'she says hi'," the queen interrogated as blood sipped into her mouth. "Does this 'she' you speak of have red fur and is her name Onea?"

The lioness smirked, her teeth stained with blood. "Yes," she said simply.

"Why are you in league with her?" Tasa questioned again, fuming.

"You'll find out soon enough!" Layla said and charged again.

Tasa ducked but not enough as Layla made a quick sharp turn sinking her teeth into her neck. Layla threw her violently to the ground hard. With Tasa lying on her back Layla came up, pressing her paws firmly on her chest with claws out smiling evilly. Again, she sank her teeth back into Tasa's neck while her front claws made puncture wounds.

Tasa roared in pain and tried pushing the white lioness off, but she was unable. Blood stained her fur and soaked the ground. When she was close to unconsciousness her opponent was pushed off as barks filled her ears. Rolling weakly to her feet she was surprised to see four hyenas attack the white lioness.

Two others, Saidia and her son Makini, came up her with worried faces. "Your majesty you alright?" the female asked.

Wincing in pain Tasa responded, "Yeah I'm alright." Then her face grew concerned. "Bahati? Where's Bahati?"

Makini's ears perked up and he sniffed the air. He got the red lion's scent. Smiling to himself, he turned to the queen and to his mother. "Don't worry Tasa. I'll find him."

Saidia stepped near her son. "Be careful," she said in a worried tone.

The hyena gently licked her cheek. "I will. Promise." Turning his head to the direction of the red lion's scent he ran.

Tasa watched him go and turned back to the other hyenas. "STOP!!!!" she roared out. At this command, they moved away from the white lioness.

Layla was bleeding with numerous scars over her body. Weakly, she got up casting her gaze to Tasa and snarled, "You win this round, your highness, but I'll be back and next time you won't be so lucky. My boss will see to that!" She turned and limped back to the Outlands.

Saidia growled at the fleeing form and turned to Tasa looking on her wounds. "Come on Tasa. The Tree of Life is too far and Pride Rock is closer. I'll send one of the others to fetch your shaman and the healer."

The grey lioness nodded and she walked with the hyenas to Pride Rock while the two females hoped and prayed their sons would be alright.

* * *

Bahati wasn't sure how long he chased the brown lioness but he wasn't tiring. Energy and blood coursed through his veins and anger raged in his heart. In front of him, he could see Jasira smile. Seeing that caused more adrenaline to pump through his body making him run faster.

_Onea_

A growl emitted from his throat at the mental mention of his real mother's name and he hated it. He knew it was her who sent the lionesses after Tasa and he wouldn't have any of that. The felines leapt over anything that got in their way but as much as Jasira tried to throw him off, Bahati never lost sight.

Finally she stopped at the border. The entrance to the Outlands. She turned around giving Bahati a cold smile. "It's about time you stopped running!" Bahati hissed while panting from exhaustion.

"You sure you don't wanna come and see your mother?" Jasira said in a sweet tone. "I think she'd like it if you did."

Bahati scoffed, tossing his head to the side in an irritated gesture. "Yeah right! Maybe she didn't tell you the whole story? That's like her. And for the record, she's not my mother. By blood but that's it. My mother is the Queen of the Pridelands!" he proclaimed in a loud voice. He wanted to lunge at her but stood his ground.

"Pity, if you had stayed with Onea and I came along we could've had something. We are the same age," Jasira said with a smile.

"Maybe so but there is someone that I care about and she's nothing like you!" Bahati glowered.

"I'm sure she's lovely. Don't tell me she's a common lioness?"

"None of your business!" he snarled.

There was a small silence between them and tensions filled the air. Bahati wanted so much to go to the Outlands and speak with Onea but he knew it'd be suicide. Without knowing it, he shed a tear of sorrow for the red lioness. Looking back up Jasira had gone. "_I have a feeling I'll be seeing her again._" He shuddered and turned running for home.

Makini was down the same path when the lion and hyena ran into each other. Recovering from the near collision he quickly informed his friend that their mothers were going to Pride Rock. Bahati smiled and the two friends ran home.

* * *

By the time they arrived the kill had been made and the lionesses, lions and hyenas waited by the den for any news of the lioness queen. Clearing their throats kindly everyone turned, breathing sighs of relief.

Tamu and Hodari ran up to greet them. Hodari and Makini touched paws. Sawa came up bumping heads with her brother while Tamu embraced Bahati.

"Bahati! I'm so glad you're okay," the lioness was saying as she buried her head in his shoulder.

The red lion licked her cheek and nuzzled her affectionately. "It's alright," he purred. "I'm alright."

"You sure you're okay?" Hodari wondered with a dropped eyebrow.

Bahati chuckled. "Really you two I'm fine." Then he curiously looked around. "You all are waiting outside the cave. How's mom? Is she alright?"

Uchaji heard the question and came forward answering. "It's okay Bahati. Tasa is in the royal chambers. Daktari is taking care of her and Kuenzi is in there too."

Bahati smiled at his uncle and went into the den. Quietly entering the chambers, he sat next to Kuenzi who turned his head smiling with relief. "Are you alright son?" he asked.

"Don't worry dad. I'm okay."

"Good." He turned to Daktari who had applying the needed amount of medicine to Tasa's injuries. "Will she be okay?" he asked worriedly.

The mandrill stared at the King and Prince. "She will be. That wound on her neck is very deep, but I stopped the bleeding on that and her chest. The wounds will hurt for a while but Tasa should make a good and full recovery."

The lions breathed a sigh of relief and Bahati nudged the shaman kindly. "Thanks Daktari."

Daktari placed his arm around the lion. "No thanks needed my Prince." He bowed his head and left the chambers leaving the medicine just incase. Kuenzi and Bahati nodded in gratitude.

Once he was gone Kuenzi whispered, "Go out and tell everyone to start eating."

Bahati silently went out of the chambers but not before taking a glimpse at his mother who was sleeping. He smiled and proceeded out. In the sunlight with the pride and clan looking on him, the red lion roared. At this the lions, hyenas and the wild dogs stripped the carcass.

Kusudi and Saidia came near Bahati setting two pieces of meat down in front of him. The red lion looked curiously at the meat. "For Kuenzi and Tasa," Kusudi said in a warm voice.

Bahati bowed his head gratefully and picked up the meat going back into the den. Walking into the chambers, he set the meat down and left quickly and quietly wanting to give his parents privacy.

Outside, everyone was in conversation. Looking to his left, Kusudi and Dumu were in deep talk alongside Kusudi's family. To the right of him, the Prince Consort and his family also spoke. Kubali and Haya talked with both lionesses and hyenas enjoying the company. Sighing happily as he saw the white lion and his mate, Bahati walked over, giving his second parents a kind nuzzle. He then sat down beside Hodari and began eating.

* * *

As night settled into the lands sleep was within Pride Rock's caves but a few others were wide awake, filled with thoughts of the past, present and future. There was a problem: when will these thoughts be put to rest? It was hard to say as with each thought memories came. A background or long history once forgotten was remembered starting with a good or bad event.

In the lower cave, Kusudi and his clan were in slumber except for him. He tossed and turned, whimpering and pawing at the cold ground also muttering. The conversation he had with Dumu earlier that day was in his mind…

_One year earlier when the current King's father ruled the Pridelands, Kusudi's parents had died leaving him as the new leader. He was still very young but stepped up to his burden._

_One week later a female hyena gave birth but died in the end. Two pups didn't make it but one managed to survive. The father, Haribu, gave his son a name which means 'to endure'._

_Dumu._

_The young pup was treated like trash and Kusudi heard of this and took Dumu with the intention of raising him. While growing Dumu took an interest in the healing arts. During his training and many tests, he heard of rumors to kill Kusudi that were planned out by his father._

_Now adopted father and son stood at the Southern border of the Pridelands. __The goodbye was painful for both of them but it was better this way. They knew and hated it. Dumu buried his face into Kusudi's shoulder weeping. A few minutes later he turned away. It would be one year until they saw each other again…_

_In the Tree of Life, the two hyenas sat in their spots, staring into space. Finally they looked at each other and turned their faces away when guilt and emotion arose. Then they spoke with Kusudi telling his story and Dumu telling his. Getting over the shock, which took about ten minutes, they stood, barking happily. Adopted father and son were finally reunited._

Kusudi's body was covered in a cold sweat. Opening his eyes for a moment, he sniffed. Looking to his right, Saidia slept peacefully. He kissed her cheek and snuggled near her warmth, whimpering like a frightened pup. Hearing her mate, Saidia held him close licking his forehead. Kusudi smiled and finally real sleep overtook him.

* * *

In the Tree of Life, Daktari and Dumu also slept.

Like his adopted father, Dumu tossed and turned in his bed. He whimpered, clawed at the air and panted with cold sweat covering his body. The telling of his story to Kusudi and Kusudi's mate and kids left him drained but their reaction made him part of the family...

_When he was done, Kusudi's family just stared at him with wide eyes and mouths agape._

_After a long and awkward silence, Makini managed to look Dumu in the eye and speak. "My dad, your adopted dad, saved your life and you risked a self banishment to keep him and everyone else safe."_

_Dumu lowered his head in regret and shame. "A lot of good it did. Haribu has the Graveyard. Many of your friends are trapped there…" he trailed off hitting the stone ground with his paw in frustration and anger. "Maybe it's best if I wasn't born!" he muttered in pain._

_Sawa came near him. "It's not your fault. The way you and dad describe Haribu, chances are it would've happened anyway. Like Makini said, dad saved you and in turn you saved the King and Queen." She stopped and licked his cheek gently. "Don't worry about Haribu."_

"_Sawa's right. Haribu will pay for what he's done. I promise!" Kusudi said with a snarl, the fur along his back bristling._

_Dumu attempted a smile and looked at their faces. Makini and Sawa accepted him as a child of their father but he needed to hear the words. Finally they came._

"_Dumu," Makini said in a strong voice. "You have a right to call him father as Sawa and I do. I'd be honored to have you as an adopted brother." He smiled sincerely as did Sawa._

_The brown hyena cried softly. His bangs fell over his eyes. "I'd like that" was all he could say._

Now, in his home, Dumu cried softly and breathed a sigh of peace.

* * *

In the royal cave, Kuenzi slept earlier but was now wide awake. Tasa slept earlier but dozed off an hour ago.

Putting his eyes on her he slowly examined her wounds. He had seen the one on her chest when she came in leaning on the hyenas shoulders. There were eight small puncture wounds with droplets of blood coming from them. He shivered slightly seeing that. Then he noticed the deeper one on the right side of her neck and he cringed, feeling his blood boil in anger.

The medicine that Daktari put on them started to work immediately although his mate felt a twinge of pain every now and again even when she fell asleep from exhaustion.

Still, he couldn't believe his ears. Onea had a pride he was told. Right then he wanted to go to the Outlands and straighten the red lioness out but he couldn't leave. What if she tried to make a move on him and he defended himself and died out there?

That would leave the lands without its King.

"And it would leave her without me," he said quietly looking on Tasa then shut his eyes for a moment. Again, thanks to an ex friend, an old pride mate, the real mother of his adopted son, he came close to losing his mate and Queen. The way he saw it, the guardians in the stars were protecting her and he thanked them every chance he got.

A tear rolled down his muzzle and suddenly a soft moan caused him to open his eyes again. Tasa was awake. He smiled and nuzzled her. "How are you feeling?" he asked warmly.

Tasa didn't respond right away, as she wanted to feel his loving presence for a moment. He understood that and let the question linger in the air. Then, she responded. "I'm alright. Don't worry. Bahati? He wasn't –"

He smiled. "No, Bahati is fine. Worried about you like the rest of us," he paused and continued. "I'm so glad you're alright. Thought I lost you."

She nuzzled him. "I'm not going anywhere."

They leaned against each other.

Even when they were cubs they did this. They shared many things: early sunrises, sunsets, star gazing and leaving the comfort of their families' caves to sit out on the promontory to watch the full moon.

Kuenzi spoke truth when he told Onea that he loved Tasa since cub hood. There was a growing bond back then and it became this. It was a special bond and she couldn't break it. "_No matter how hard or how many times she tries,_" they thought simultaneously.

"You want me to put some medicine on your neck," he asked after a while.

Tasa considered it for a moment then shook her head in resignation. "No, I'm okay. If I feel any pain, I'll let you know."

He nodded. "Remember when we were cubs, how we used to get up early and watch the sunrises?"

She smiled and chuckled. "Yes, I'm surprised your parents and my mom didn't scold us."

"Maybe they liked what they saw," he said with a soft murmur.

"Yeah, maybe they did."

He placed his paws on hers. "She won't stop," he said in a chilling whisper.

"Neither will we," she whispered back.

"I promised I would never leave or forsake you for another…" he said in all seriousness.

"I know."

Finally feeling the sleep, Kuenzi laid his head on his paws while Tasa rested her head upon his mane. They drew closer to each other as the pain of another near fatal attack came so close.

"I love you," he said softly, licking her cheek, nuzzling her gently.

Tasa smiled and nuzzled him back licking his cheek. "I love you too," she said with the same softness.

Closing their eyes with smiles on their faces they melted into each other's embrace sleeping soundlessly.

Bahati, hearing all of this smiled as well and closed his eyes.


	14. It Never Ends

**Chapter 14: It Never Ends**

A few days passed since Tasa was attacked and she recovered from her injuries which pleased the pride immensely.

Bahati was happy that his mother was okay. He told the rest about his encounter with Jasira. Tamu's eyes snapped and knew that if Jasira came near him again, she'd kill her in an instant. Bahati kissed her lightly, assuring that there was nothing to worry about.

When mid morning arose in the Pridelands, Kuenzi was sitting on the promontory with his tail curled at his side. Things were well. Uchaji and Ari, along with Kusudi, patrolled the borders, mainly the Northern border. Rasuli checked on the animals and Hawa lead the hunting party. Bahati and the other young lions along Kusudi's kids walked around, talking.

As his teal eyes looked upon the lands, from his position he could see the animals grazing. Rasuli informed that there were no problems. This made the King relieved as he was still worried for his mate.

He sighed deeply. Flicking an ear back, he heard paw steps. Sniffing the air, he smiled, whiskers twitching slightly. He didn't need to turn his head to know who it was. Sitting beside him was Tasa. Turning to her, his smile grew wide. He gently nuzzled her, purring. "How are you feeling?"

She nuzzled him back. "Better. How are the lands? Any problems?"

Kuenzi broke the embrace, shaking his head. "No."

Tasa nodded her head. "That's good." She sighed, resting her head against his. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied as a small tear formed in his eye. They were silent as the sun coated every inch of the lands, making the grass turn gold. Kuenzi put his paw over hers. "Is your neck hurting?"

"No, it's not. I feel better. Really," she said, leaning closer to him. "Thanks for being concerned."

Kuenzi looked at her, kissing her cheek. "You're my mate. It's my job to be concerned," he said with a purr. Turning their eyes back to the lands reminded them of times they shared moments like these as cubs, whether it was a sunrise or sunset. "Care to come with me to waterhole?" he asked after a warm silence.

"Sure," she answered with a smile.

They got up and walked down the promontory. Hopping down from the stone steps, they walked through the grasslands, side by side, feeling the blades underneath their paws and their coats rubbing against each other. The animals saw their leaders and bowed in respect with Kuenzi and Tasa returning the bows.

At the waterhole, they drank, feeling the cooling waters cleanse their throats. The day was pleasantly warm yet also cool but it was the way everyone liked it. Padding away from the waterhole the two lions just strolled through their lands, enjoying the freedom.

From their surroundings, Kubali and Haya were resting near each other in the shade. Upon seeing them, the white lion and his mate bowed their heads. Kuenzi looked on the lion who he named an advisor. Rasuli was pleased when he did. Smiling back, the King winked at him.

Kubali smiled and winked back but after they left, he grew uneasy and his smile turned into a frown.

Haya noticed and nudge him gently. "What's wrong Kubali?" she asked worriedly.

The white lion looked at his mate, eyes full of worry and fear. He lowered his head; the bangs of his mane fell at the side of his face. "Something is coming," he said softly. "I can feel it and it's not good."

"Are you worried about Kuenzi and Tasa?" No response. "You want to follow them? Make sure they're okay?"

Kubali lifted his head to face her. He smiled, narrowing his eyes playfully. "You think you're up for it?" This earned him a shove in the side.

Haya rolled her eyes. "Of course I am! When Onea steered me towards that antelope, Tasa took care of me. Now I can return the favor, not that I need to, but I want to. Tasa is not just my Queen. She's my friend."

He was always surprised at how faithful Haya was to their leaders. It was one of the many things he admired, and one of the many reasons he fell in love with her. He shook his mane. "Aright, let's go!"

With the lions, rose from their spot in the grass following their friends/leaders at a good distance. As they walked, Kubali grew more nervous. A slight chill ran up his spine and he shivered. Haya walked closer to him until their coats touched. She rested her head against his mane, purring gently to ease his fear.

Looking at her out of the corner of his eye, a smile made its way to Kubali's maw. He never imagined that when he saved Kuenzi and Tasa that his life would become this. He was a prince from cub hood, a rogue from young adult hood and now he was a second advisor to the King of the Pridelands. He had a good relationship with his biological son. Even though Bahati was the King and Queen's adopted son, he didn't care. Now, above anything else, he had a loving and supporting mate whom he loved deeply. Life had given him a second chance and he took it without hesitation.

* * *

Bahati was resting near a small pond with his forepaws lying in the cool water. There was a small breeze. He inhaled the air, feeling the coolness reach his throat and he sighed deeply.

Hodari saw his friend sitting alone and padded over settling himself near him. "Bahati, what's wrong? You seem a little distant," the gold lion said with a creased brow, tilted head and worried expression. His tail tapped the grass gently.

The red lion slowly turned his head to Hodari and smiled weakly. "Yeah guess I am," he said softly, pawing at the grass. "I know mom is strong and everything-" he couldn't continue. He felt a paw on his shoulder and knew Hodari was trying to comfort.

"She is strong. She'll be fine," Hodari assured. "Strength runs in the family, by blood or association."

Bahati looked back at his friend and chuckled. They bumped heads. "Thanks."

"I'm around anytime you need me, brother," Hodari murmured as Bahati smiled.

Tamu came up lying down beside Bahati. He licked on her muzzle, which she returned. Jamala lay down beside Hodari. He nuzzled her and she nuzzled him back.

Makini and Sawa rested under a tree with smiles on their faces.

The six friends decided to take a nap.

* * *

Kuenzi and Tasa had stopped near one of the smaller waterholes and were sleeping beside it. So far the day had gone by successfully without any problems and the King was glad.

Opening his eyes, yawning quietly, he looked around. Turning his head to the right, Tasa was in deep slumber, breathing softly. He smiled and licked her forehead.

Rising to his feet, he stretched himself out and stepped near the waterhole. Bending down, he took a long refreshing drink. Lifting his head, water dropped from his chin and whiskers. He was happy that the lands were at peace. Walking off a little ways, he quickly turned making sure Tasa was alright. She was from what he could see. He didn't want to leave her but his legs were aching for another walk and he didn't have the heart to rouse her. Smiling to himself, he continued whilst hoping she'd be safe.

Kubali and Haya had followed until they saw the waterhole. Stopping a short distance away, they too rested. Kubali was the first to awaken and when he saw Kuenzi leave, he woke Haya. "Haya, Kuenzi is leaving but Tasa is still there." Seeing his mate shake her head from sleep and listening he continued, "I'm gonna follow him."

"Okay, I'll take care of Tasa," she replied but gave a warning. "Be careful. Knowing Onea she could jump out from somewhere and 'surprise' him, if you know what I mean."

The white lion knew full well and nodded. They both got up and went their separate ways but not before nuzzling each other. Kubali kept an eye on Haya as she walked over to the still sleeping queen. After that he trekked onward to follow his king.

The paw steps of the King were soft and quiet. He looked around him, scanning the grasses, trees and other waterholes only to see that all was well. Pointing his head to the sky, he wondered if his parents were watching him and those he loved. He wished it was night so he could see the stars, the spirits of every animal blessing everything in sight.

As he trotted along, feeling the grass underneath his paws, he heard a rustle to the right. Turning his head in that direction he sniffed the air. There was an odd smell. He went to investigate. Walking over to the bush with slow steps, he called, "Is anyone there?" He perked up his ears to listen for noises. After a few minutes he didn't hear any. "That's odd," he said to himself before turning back to the waterhole. He didn't know that Kubali was following him, but he was able to recognize the white lion's scent and this scent did not come from him.

"Leaving so soon Kuenzi," said a very familiar voice.

Kuenzi stopped in mid step. He recognized the voice and shivered. "_Damn!_" he thought with anger. Slowly, he turned around seeing the figure that stood before him. He near vomited but kept himself in check.

The lioness was dark red with violet colored eyes. Along her back is a white stripe and her tail tip is also white. Her muzzle, underbelly, paws, and inner ears are a light grey color.

Kuenzi hadn't seen her in a long time but others had. Now he was alone and prayed he could stand up to her without losing himself in the process. The fur along his back bristled and he narrowed his eyes. "Onea, what are you doing here? You dare show your face in the Pridelands again after everything you've done?!"

She walked up to him, not fazed by his voice or his stance. "You forget Kuenzi, this is my home. I was born and grew up here," she said.

A short distance away, Kubali wanted to intervene. "If she attacks him, I'll make a move but not until then," he said to himself. He watched closely, hoping to move in soon.

Kuenzi saw her walking towards him but didn't move. This time, he was determined to stand strong and fight the lioness's intentions. "You stopped making this your home a long time ago or have you forgotten?" he snapped. Watching Onea smile and approach him, the scent arrived as if on cue. "_Oh no, not again! Please, please, not again!_" he thought desperately.

She licked his cheek and nuzzled him.

Kubali, seeing all of this felt anger. He growled lowly. Someone appeared beside him. Turning his head, he was shocked to see that it was Haya and Tasa. Swallowing a large lump in his throat he looked back to the lion king and the red lioness. His mate and the lioness queen followed his gaze.

Tasa was shocked. "_Yet again Onea, you're trying to seduce my mate? Kuenzi, I know you won't fall victim. I know you love me!_" she said with thought. She shut her eyes but then re-opened them after a few seconds. They flashed with anger. Kubali and Haya had no intentions of stopping her. Giving them a silent 'thank you', Tasa walked carefully and quietly in Kuenzi and Onea's direction, shielding herself among the bushes.

The lions hoped that this encounter wouldn't result in tragedy.

"Onea," Kuenzi said trying desperately to keep himself from attacking. "Get away from me!"

All these sayings didn't work as the red lioness kept coming. Her eyes showed 'the look'.

The wave of nausea was stronger than ever and he despised it. Worst of all he felt himself become weak. "_Do I attack her? She's leaving me no choice._" He thanked the stars that his father never had to deal with this sort of thing.

"Kuenzi," Onea said with desire, rubbing herself against him.

"I don't love you!" the king shouted pulling away. His teal eyes reduced to silts. His tail swished back and forth with angry lashes.

Haya and Kubali came close to leaving their hiding places but knew it would make the situation worse.

"You know something Kuenzi," Onea began, "you've lived your whole life being honorable, it's the meaning of your name. Can't you break it just this once? She doesn't have to know."

Kuenzi knew Onea was referring to Tasa. There was no chance. "My name as you said means honor," he replied with a shaking voice. Seeing a clear way, he jumped over but the lioness kept coming. "To break my vows to Tasa is being dishonorable," he continued. "That is something I can never be. Not to her! She means too much to me."

The red lioness walked up and kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear. Kuenzi roared in anger and he was sure to come unglued in a few moments.

Kubali and Haya readied themselves.

Onea looked back at him rolling her eyes. "How could you marry her? She's barren, that's what her name means!"

He snarled and nearly bit her. "I don't care what her name means! I never have!"

Again, she circled him, wrapping her tail until it entwined with his.

That was it. Tasa couldn't take it anymore. With a deep growl, she roared out and charged from her spot. "Onea!" she snarled. "Get away from him! It's me you want! Here I am!"

Kuenzi looked in the direction of his mate and shook his head. "Tasa no! I've nearly lost you one too many times. Don't give yourself up!"

The look and smile she gave him showed love, devotion and the will to sacrifice. "I know Kuenzi, but like you said the spirits are watching."

Kubali and Haya had to do something. If Tasa were to die Kuenzi would be inconsolable as would the pride. Turning their gazes to each other, they nodded and stepped out.

"Onea!" the white lion roared. The royal lions and the red lioness turned their heads.

Onea smiled. "Well, well, well, Kubali, I see you didn't take my advice. Haya, have any accidents lately?" she asked mockingly.

Kubali kept his menacing stare on Onea but his fur stood up as the lioness insulted his mate.

Haya scoffed. "The only accident I'm seeing right now is you trying to get to Kuenzi. If you want to challenge Tasa, you're gonna have to go through me." Saying this she stepped near her Queen. "And if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" she snarled angrily, her claws sticking out.

Kubali stood next to Kuenzi. "It's over Onea! You can't take all of us on at once."

Onea shook her head. "Kubali, you underestimate me!" She paused and roared loudly. The four lions saw 5 lionesses come out of their hiding places. Tasa saw the white lioness she fought with a few days before but not the other. The red lioness smirked evilly. "Have fun. Kuenzi, I'll be sure to see you again!" When she said this, the lionesses began their attack.

Kuenzi roared and leapt to hit his former friend but instead, he met up with a lioness who struck him hard in the face. Rearing up he hit the lioness back while slashing the other one's face with a hind leg. He could see Kubali fighting two lionesses while Haya was fighting one. To his horror, Tasa was nowhere to be seen. "_Oh no, I hope she didn't go after-_" his thoughts of worry for his mate were interrupted as a lioness sank her teeth into his back. He roared in pain and threw her off swinging his paw into her face.

* * *

Onea knew that she could outrun any lioness in the Pride but Tasa had always been a challenge for her. "You can't win this!" she called. "What would Bahati say if you killed me?"

"Honestly, I don't think he'll even care!" Tasa snarled as she followed the red lioness. The urge to sink her teeth into Onea's leg drove her mad.

They leapt over many rocks and canyons but the grass covered their bodies. Finally Onea stopped gasping for air as her heart pounded in her chest. Turning around she smirked.

Tasa approached, slowly advancing towards her. "Come on Onea! Fight me and you'll see if I'm weak!"

The red lioness laughed, throwing her head to the side and sticking out her claws. Tasa followed suit. "Can't say I warned you but if you insist!"

With that the two lionesses ran at each other with full speed, jumping into the air clashing.

The fighting on both sides seemed long yet short at the same time.

Kuenzi nearly killed the two lionesses who attacked him but he left one unconscious forcing the other to carry her companion back to the Outlands. Wounds covered his back, shoulders and three slashes marked the left side of his face.

Like Kuenzi, Kubali had weakened one of his attackers while the other was left to carry. The white lion wasn't too badly injured, except for some bleeding wounds on his side. He went to check on Haya. Her left fore leg had been bitten hard. Kubali began to lick her wounds and Haya did the same to him.

Kuenzi smiled weakly at this but then realized Tasa wasn't back. "Kubali, Haya, can you get to the Tree of Life? I have to find Tasa." They nodded their heads and watched as the King sniffed the air for his mate's scent. After a few seconds they could see him running as began their trek to the Tree for treatment.

Back to where Tasa and Onea were fighting it was hard to tell who was winning as both had serious wounds. The two lionesses parted for a moment, panting heavily. Neither wanted to give up. Tasa had numerous scars on her neck, back and shoulders. Her opponent was the same.

Onea was rearing to fight again as her adversary was on the ground struggling to get back up. As the red lioness smiled she walked up raising her paw intending to strike the Queen down permanently. Suddenly she felt herself hurtling through the air, her back hitting a large boulder then darkness covered her vision.

Tasa didn't feel the fatal blow. Opening her eyes, she noticed Onea was gone. Up ahead, the red lioness lay at the front of a boulder. Directly in front of her stood a strong, grey colored black-maned lion with the authority of a King. It was Kuenzi.

Checking to see if the enemy was out cold and she was, a smile of satisfaction formed on the lion's lips. Turning his head towards his mate, he rushed to her side. "Tasa, can you get up?" He asked, leaning close. Slowly wincing in pain, she was on her paws and with his support; they traveled to the Tree of Life.

Once they made it to the shaman and healer's home, all wounds were treated. Kuenzi asked the hyena to treat his mate first. Kubali and Haya were given medicine for their wounds by Daktari, who fed the lion guests' fruit from the tree. Dumu gave some of his medicine to the white lion and his mate. His kind could make wounds heal quicker. Another lesson he learned from his teacher in the Graveyard.

The shaman told Kuenzi that the Pride had already been informed of the attack. Rasuli, the majordomo delivered the message. Thanking his friend, the King settled down and ate the fruit.

* * *

At Pride Rock, the assembled parties had eaten the kill. When they heard that their leaders and fellow pride mates had been attacked again, fear swept through out, including to Kusudi and his clan.

Upon hearing this news, Bahati had done something that no one ever imagined seeing the soft spoken lion do. He roared out in rage and near ran to the stone steps to see his parents when he was knocked to the ground flat on his stomach, limbs spread out by Uchaji. "Let me go Uncle!" the red lion yelled out, struggling under the Prince's strong hold. His claws were out and he racked them across the stone floor snarling in fear, rage and anger.

"Bahati, they're fine! You hear me, they're fine," Uchaji said with worried eyes trying to get him calm. This scared him. He never thought to see this sort of thing.

Bahati's fury cooled after a few minutes.

"Are you calm now?" Uchaji asked and seeing his nephew shaking his head 'yes' slowly, he let him up.

Everyone stood in shock. They had never seen the red lion behave like that. But who could blame him? They were all feeling the same rage he was.

Finally on his paws, Bahati knew that if he saw Onea in person, he'd kill her.

The Prince gently nuzzled him. "Fear not my nephew. They'll be fine."

Bahati felt comforted at this, even more when Hawa, Hodari and Tamu gave him encouragement. He knew that something was going to happen and he felt guilty that he couldn't give a warning. "_What good will it do if I feel sorry for myself? At least mom, dad, Kubali and Haya will be okay._" he thought to himself as his breathing was back to normal.

Night settled into the lands. The Pride was asleep in the main cave. The hyenas were sleeping in the lower cave.

* * *

In the Tree however, sleep came but for some it wasn't that simple. While Daktari and Dumu had taken their respective spots, the lions had a private place of their own. Kubali and Haya lay on one side while another good sized spot was for Kuenzi and Tasa.

The eyes of the King suddenly opened. Blinking out the sleep for a few moments, he looked at his surroundings. The events of the last few hours were still fresh in his mind. He shut his eyes for a second then opened them. If one stared hard enough they could see that the lion's eyes had again lost their beautiful teal color. His whole body was numb but not due to physical wounds. It was inside.

Slowly he turned his head slightly to the left noticing a gourd full of water. Pulling it towards him with his paw, he bent down and started to drink. The water was nice cool as it touched his lips. Kuenzi wanted so much to go the waterhole and soak his body like last time, but he didn't want to leave Tasa.

Unknown to him Tasa was awake, watching him out of the corner of her eye. She saw the color in his eyes and face drain. She shivered seeing her mate like this.

Kuenzi turned his head towards her. Their eyes met. She knew he wasn't alright and he knew it too. They didn't speak. What could they say? Again, it was another close call. This was a fight for survival and neither side was ready or willing to give up. The looks they gave each other did the talking but it was clear that their emotions were ready to burst.

A few seconds passed and it happened. The same feelings he felt at the waterhole all those months before after Onea had tried to move on him flooded back to his mind. He looked away from her and weeping.

Knowing that her presence was enough, Tasa looked ahead into the darkness. She could just barely make out the form of Kubali as his white coat blended in with the night. She couldn't see Haya but knew she was sleeping beside her mate.

Kuenzi was almost paralyzed. His mouth was numb and he wasn't sure if he move his legs, tail or even raise his head. Another a few minutes passed and finally, Kuenzi turned his head back to her. She must've seen him do this because she turned to him.

Again the King and Queen stared at each other, their faces reflecting in the other's eyes. They couldn't tear themselves away. It was almost like this when they first met as cubs, as they were growing up and on their wedding/coronation ceremony. No words needed to be spoken, no thoughts needed to be expressed. Just staring and seeing nothing but love, respect, honor and anything else was enough for them.

Tasa rested her head in his mane.

Tears flowed down their faces and emotions came out. Afterwards, they didn't part. They couldn't. They hung on to each other for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, they felt the tiredness come.

Kuenzi was the first to submit to the sleep. Stretching his forelegs, yawning quietly, he didn't want to rest. He moved closer to Tasa until their coats touched. She gently licked his forehead, purring softly. He nuzzled her, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Feeling better?" she asked with a soft voice.

"Yes," he answered. "You, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. Just sore."

Kuenzi nodded his head and sighed with relief upon hearing that. "I don't know if I can sleep," he said quietly.

She drew closer to him. "Try to. I'm here. You know that."

He smiled. "I know. You always have been."

They allowed their heads to touch.

"I love you so much Tasa," he said in whisper.

"I love you too Kuenzi," she replied also in whisper.

Finally, they laid themselves to rest. Kuenzi put his head down on his paws. Tasa laid her head on her paws but snuggled near to his body. They moved closer, feeling safe and secure. They purred softly. It was all they needed. They had each other.


	15. Some Peace and News

**Chapter 15: Some Peace and News**

Morning approached the Pridelands and its inhabitants. The sun rose and coated everything the rays could touch, making the grass, rocks, trees and waterholes shine in a golden purity.

Upon Pride Rock's promontory sat a young adolescent lion. His dark red pelt shined in the sun's marvelous light including his incoming white mane. His sky blue eyes searched the lands and he was glad to see everything and everyone doing the daily things.

Suddenly he lowered his head slightly. It had now been four weeks since his biological mother attacked his adopted and second like parents. Now more than ever, he hated Onea with a fierce intensity. Every night he thanked the stars that they were alive and well. When they were able to return to the Rock, Bahati along with Hodari, Tamu helped during the recovery process. The helping didn't stop with just them, even Makini and Sawa joined in.

Now, that period was over and things were back to normal. For that Bahati was grateful. He stared out at the lands sighing in peace. Of all the times of the day, it was morning he loved the most. It was the one time that everything was peaceful. "I really love these times," he said to himself.

Transfixed by the sight before him, Bahati didn't see or feel a familiar presence sit down beside him. Turning his head to see Tasa at his side, he felt his former cub self resurface. Bahati near sank to the ground but shook his head. "I can't do that anymore!" he said to himself in mental defiance.

Without realizing it he quietly padded away when Tasa's voice stopped him. "Bahati you can stay," the lioness said, patting the ground next to her with a paw.

The red lion shook his head as déjà vu flew through his mind. "Why did I do that?" he wondered. "Some things die hard I guess." Shaking the memories, he walked back and sat down. After some silence he turned. "Good morning mom. How are you feeling?"

Tasa smiled back as the sun hit the stone. "Good morning Bahati. I'm fine and yourself?"

"I'm well," he answered. "It's a beautiful day."

"Yes it is."

"How's dad?"

"He's still sleeping. Uchaji and Hawa are handling everything." She laughed, "I don't think Kuenzi and I could've gotten through this without them or you and the others."

Bahati chuckled. "No I don't think you could've. Makini and Sawa were happy to help." They were quiet for a while as they admired the lands and the animals walking along. Suddenly Bahati's ears flickered and he licked his lips. "Can we go to the waterhole?" he asked in an almost cubbish voice.

"Sure," she answered. "Let's go." Getting up from their seats on the stone, they walked down the promontory with Tasa in the lead.

As she went down the steps, Bahati paused remembering the first time the Queen had taken him to the watering hole. "_I was scared to climb down the steps. She had to carry me._"

Tasa was already in the grass when she stopped and turned back only to see Bahati still on the main ledge. "You coming?" she asked.

The lion snapped out of his trance. "Sorry mom. Yes, I'm coming." He then made his way down the steps and soon joined her. Together they walked through the grasses.

In the darkness of the den Kuenzi listened to the conversation with a proud and loving smile. Quietly he stepped down the stones and followed them at a small distance.

* * *

At the Northern side of the Pridelands, Hodari and Makini patrolled together. The hyena Prince knew that the Graveyard was heavily guarded but he didn't care. The two friends had been keeping an eye on things for sometime now, watching every move the guards made. They even listened in on the conversations, reporting what they had seen and heard to the Pride and the clan.

Finding themselves a safe place to hide, the lion and hyena prepared to listen to anything old or new. Any information they could get would be helpful to Kusudi. They now watched as a female hyena with light gray colors, black spots and small bangs that covered her eyes, as she walked over to the other guard. The second hyena had the same markings but no bangs. Their names were Sara and Erevu. They were twins.

"Hey bro," Sara greeted with a smile and seeing her brother's pained expression, she became concerned. "You okay?"

"No!" Erevu snapped but quickly recovered from his outburst. "Sorry, it's just that…" he paused taking a shuddering breath. "I hate Haribu!" he admitted. "And I hate our parents for following him and even worse, they forced us to join! We betrayed our friends and Kusudi was exiled."

Sara nodded her head in silent agreement. "I know. But there is something else," she paused and leaned closer. "I heard that a couple of his followers are planning to kill him."

Erevu's eyes widened. "You're not serious!"

She smiled. "Have you ever known me to lie?"

"No. So what, these others were loyal to Kusudi but have been playing stupid all this time? Or are they just tired of Haribu?"

"I don't know but we shouldn't think mom and dad are changing their minds. You and I are lucky that we're friends with Makini and Sawa before all of this. It's saved us you know."

Erevu nodded still in shock at what he had heard. "Yes, I know," he said softly then added in thought. "I wonder how Sawa is now?"

Heavily concealed in their hiding place, Hodari and Makini were stunned at what was being said. They wanted to come out and talk but ruled against it.

"This will be good news for my father," the young hyena whispered.

The lion smiled.

As brother and sister shared their thoughts, another hyena came up and his intentions were not good. "Plotting against our leader you two?" he asked with an evil glare. This hyena is a dark gray with black spots and his left ear was missing.

"Why do you care Baridi?" Erevu spat. "What are you gonna do? Kill us? Sara and I outnumber you. Furthermore we don't follow that psycho. We never did. Our parents told us that his cause was right. Haribu is insane or haven't you noticed? I bet about half of his 'members' still see Kusudi as leader!"

Baridi shook his head in mock sorrow. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

Just then out of the thick mists, four hyenas appeared wearing the same evil look. Erevu and Sara exchanged glances and nodded to each other. They instantly got into a fighting stance with their claws out and teeth bared.

"You wanna know something Baridi?" Erevu said angrily. "I never liked you anyway. There are many others who feel the way Sara and I do. Kusudi and the others will return to reclaim the Graveyard!"

Baridi rolled his eyes at the younger one's ignorance. "Erevu, you always were so stupid. Boys, finish these traitors off!"

At this signal the hyenas charged. Sara took on the first two while Erevu handled the others but he really wanted to sink his teeth into Baridi's flesh.

Makini and Hodari watched these events, each knowing what they should do. "Hodari we have to help them. They're loyal to my father and they're my childhood friends!" the young hyena insisted with worried eyes.

Hodari didn't need to think. In fact, he was determined to help. "Let's go!" he said simply. Putting his claws out he growled, preparing to leap. Makini was right beside him in the same stance. They jumped out of their hiding place.

Seeing the battle before them, Hodari cleared his throat and roared. The fighting stopped at the sound. The four hyenas licked their chops at the sight of the lion but seeing the former Graveyard Prince, they grew silent.

Erevu and Sara turned their heads. They bowed in respect to the Pridelands Prince and were amazed to see their childhood friend.

"You heard everything didn't you Makini?" Erevu asked with an impressed smile.

"You think I wouldn't my friend," Makini said with an all-knowing stare. "Don't worry, I forgive you and Sara. I take it the others are too scared to tell Haribu the truth?"

"It's a big thing. If you heard correctly, I spoke the truth when I said that a few were planning to assassinate him," Sara explained. "Bottom line is we miss you guys and we want your dad to be our leader again."

While the friends spoke, Hodari put his menacing glare to the other hyenas and roared again. He was an adolescent outwardly, but to them he was a full-grown lion with a huge temper. They fled back into the Graveyard with their tails between their legs and whimpers of fright.

Baridi just smirked at the lion and stole an evil glance to Erevu, Sara and Makini. Bowing his head to them in mock form, he too left.

"Do I need to introduce myself?" Hodari asked shyly after the hyenas fled.

Sara looked at him. "Not at all. Everyone knows who you are. You're Hodari, the son of Prince Uchaji and Princess Hawa. The heir to King Kuenzi's throne."

"I'm impressed," Hodari said and looked ahead into the distance. "Are you two planning on going back there?" he asked.

Erevu sighed. "It's not like we have a choice my Prince," he began respectfully. "Besides, somebody has to keep tabs on things over there. Makini, when are you coming back so your dad can finally give the maniac what he deserves?"

Makini bit his lip and looked to the side contemplating. Finally he spoke. "Soon is all I can say. Since the exile, dad has been training us so it shouldn't be much longer. How are the rest? The ones who couldn't get out?" He was fighting to swallow the gathering lump in his throat.

Erevu and Sara exchanged pained glances. They pawed at the ground. Erevu stuttered, "Some have… they…" He couldn't continue. He didn't have the heart to say that half the hostages were dead due to starvation, dehydration and the fact that they refused yield. It had only been a month since the takeover but seemed like a year for both sides of the line.

A chilling silence filled the air. Makini knew that something was wrong just by the way his friends acted. Erevu stuttered, Sara kept her eyes to the ground and Hodari was feeling awkward. "Oh," was all that came from out of his mouth. Emotions gathered and he howled mournfully but he wasn't alone. Erevu and Sara joined him.

Hodari had never dealt with a situation like this and he didn't know what to say. Clearing his throat almost silently, the lion did the only thing he could think of: he roared, joining in the sorrow. The howls and roar echoed in the air.

After the cries no one spoke. Makini lay down on the ground watching as his friends did likewise. They didn't speak but once they did, the words were soft.

* * *

At the southern waterhole, Kuenzi was lying there in a fit of peace for the first time in months. He followed his mate and son to the water and once there they chatted. Kuenzi and Tasa told Bahati a story of their cub hood and how their friendship started.

The young lion was surprised but not that surprised. As a cub he saw how Kuenzi and Tasa acted. While dealing with the pride or the animals, the judicial look of leadership and authority were present upon their faces but when it was just them, the behavior was different. Over time, Bahati wondered how they separated themselves from duty.

"Sometimes it's not easy but we work at it," Kuenzi said.

Bahati nodded his head. "No offense or anything but it's kinda hard to believe that your friendship started with sharing a sunrise." As soon as he said that, he held up a paw. "Not that that's bad, I mean…" he stopped talking and smiled with embarrassment.

Tasa and Kuenzi looked at each other. "It's okay Bahati. Our parents said almost the same thing," the grey lioness said.

"They did? So they knew all along didn't they?" Bahati said with a sly smile.

"Yes but they never said anything to us. We had to figure it out for ourselves," Kuenzi replied. "After that sunrise, we shared many others including sunsets and star gazing."

"Our hearts knew before we ourselves did," Tasa said moving closer to him. Kuenzi licked her forehead and they nuzzled.

Bahati got up and moved to the other side wanting to let his parents have a moment. As he sat in the grass, his thoughts drifted to Kubali and Haya. "I'm sure they're okay," he assured himself whilst hoping he was right. Tilting his head to look up at the sky he saw that the sun had reached the highest point. "It'll be time to go." Walking back he could see that Kuenzi and Tasa were wrapped in memories. As much as he didn't want to intrude, it was needed. Trotting over Bahati sat near the corner of the waterhole.

Kuenzi must've sensed that Bahati was near as he pulled away from Tasa. She gave him a curious look and he jerked his head in the red lion's direction. Tasa turned to see him as Kuenzi started speaking. "Bahati, you don't need to tell us," he said simply. "We've gotta get back."

The red lion pawed at the ground and smiled up at them. Coming forward, he nuzzled them. "Sorry, but I didn't want to disturb so I figured sitting near would work." As the embrace broke, he looked on his father with a kind stare. "Looks like I was right."

Kuenzi chuckled. "Yes you were. Well, then shall we? I'm sure that the hunting party will be there with the kill by the time we arrive." With his mate and son near, they walked back to Pride Rock feeling better about the past four weeks.

* * *

Back to where the lion and hyenas were still in conversation, speaking in soft tones they all found a common ground.

Makini's friends intrigued the gold lion as he listened to every word they said. Looking up at the sky he turned to them but faced the hyena Prince. "Makini, we should get going. The hunt will be home by the time we get there."

The grey hyena stared at Hodari nodding his head. He turned back to his friends. "Erevu, Sara, I'm sorry to break this up, but Hodari is right, we have to go."

Erevu smiled. "It's okay. So do we."

The figures stood up. Makini and Hodari were standing near each other facing Erevu and Sara.

Sara looked on the lion with gratitude. "Prince Hodari, it was an honor to meet you. I hope that when this is over, you will continue to have associations with the hyenas of the Graveyard."

Hodari bowed in respect. "As my Uncle, the King and my grandfather before me, I promise I will. We may be different but we are the same."

"I agree with you," Erevu said. "I can see a time when the lions and hyenas of the Pridelands will stay on good terms and help in time of need. Your Aunt and Uncle proved that by taking in Kusudi and the others."

Hodari bowed his head slightly. "Thank you. I bid you both the following: safety, luck and prayer for your well beings."

"We are grateful and honored by your kindness Prince Hodari," the twins said in unison.

"Makini," Erevu added turning his gaze to his friend. "Until we meet again, take good care and tell your father everything Sara and I have said and tell your sister I said hi."

Makini smiled. "I will and please be careful and whatever you do, don't get caught." He looked at Sara and smiled not realizing that his heart had leapt. She returned the smile. Erevu noticed this but didn't say a word.

The animals and friends bowed to each other and went their separate ways. As Makini followed Hodari he took a glance back to watch Erevu and Sara vanish into the grey mist. "Please ancestors, keep them and everyone else safe. I don't anymore to die." He prayed fervently.

* * *

At Pride Rock, everyone was assembled. Uchaji and Hawa took their places at one side of the two kills while the other stayed reserved. The lionesses gathered around the cave, as did the hyenas. Everyone waited patiently. Kubali and Haya looked at each other with worry as they hoped their friends were alright.

Tamu and Sawa sat near each other. The lioness turned to her hyena companion. "Where are Hodari and Makini?" she wondered, her eyes showing concern for her brother.

Sawa shook her head. "I don't know. I imagine they're at the Northern border checking out the Graveyard. I wonder what they found out?"

Tamu looked down at the stone ground. "Whatever they found I'm sure it will be useful to your dad."

Just then the forms of four lions, three male lions and a lioness followed by a hyena hopped onto the stones. At this, everyone stood at attention.

Makini went straight to his parents who greeted him with nuzzles. He quickly whispered to Kusudi, "Father, there is something you must know but I'll tell you after the blessing." Kusudi furrowed his brow in confusion but nodded.

Bahati and Hodari came to Tamu. Brother and sister bumped heads and Hodari sat at her right side but he watched as his sister and like brother quickly shared a small nuzzle. Before parting, the red lion licked her cheek and sat at her left side.

Kuenzi and Tasa walked to the spots reserved for them at the kill. The eyes of all were upon on them. They prayed silently. Lifting their heads, they gave the 'go ahead': a single nod and a smile to go with it. The zebra carcasses were stripped.

Seeing that all had gotten their shares, Uchaji and Hawa waited but Tasa and Kuenzi told them to go. Smiling kindly they tore their own pieces and settled down followed by their companions.

While everyone ate, Makini informed his family and friends of the situation and news at the Graveyard.

"Makini, are you sure?" Kusudi asked his son. He couldn't believe what he was told. In truth, it shocked him.

The younger nodded his head. "Yes father, I'm sure. Erevu and Sara told Hodari and me. You know them father, they would never lie and the only reason they teamed up with Haribu was because of their parents. But since our exile, everything's changed. Some still see Haribu as their leader but others don't. Dad, we've gotta go back there soon. When Haribu finds out about this, if he hasn't already, he will kill the others who couldn't get out, including Erevu and Sara!"

Kusudi and his mate, Saidia looked at each other with pain in their eyes and faces. Their children and the rest could see it written. "Mom, dad?" Sawa said carefully and with worry.

The parents turned to face the clan. Slowly, Saidia let out a shallow shaking breath, "It's hard to say when the time will be right," she said as guilt came with her words.

"How long can they last?" Kusudi asked with a strong voice.

Makini lowered his head, thinking. Lifting his gaze to his father, looking hard and deep into his eyes he said, "As long it takes us to be prepared," he just said simply. Then added thoughtfully, "Personally, I hope it's soon. Sara, I hope you can last just a while longer!"

While her brother thought about Sara, Sawa thought of Erevu. She wanted to see him. Makini had said that their old friends didn't change except for growing and maturing. As she imagined how her playmate was like now she smiled but quickly looked away, hoping no one noticed. Unfortunately, Makini did but he gave her a kind look.

The former Graveyard leader was working out plans in his head. Looking at the ground his eyes closed. The others knew that this was Kusudi's meditating state, so they continued eating and talked quietly.

The lions heard the conversation but didn't intervene. Hodari stole a quick glance at Makini who saw and winked. Hodari winked back.

Finally Kusudi raised his head facing his son. "Can they last one more week? That should give us all enough time to prepare."

Makini wasn't sure but he gave his father a nod. "I believe so. If you like I can go back and talk to them."

"Very well but be careful when you do." Upon Kusudi's face was a new determination, a sparkle evident in his eye but it was one of anger. It was near the same look Bahati gave at the news of the ambush four weeks before.

Kuenzi saw this new look and was amazed. "I know he wants to go back," he said softly to his family. "They like it here but it isn't home for them."

"With the way things are going over there, they'll be back in the Graveyard soon enough," Uchaji said.

Hawa and Tasa silently agreed.

* * *

As the night settled into the lands, everyone was asleep in the caves. Kusudi and his clan members were all in slumber except for his children.

Makini and Sawa were still awake, unable to sleep. Making sure it was safe for them to talk, they started whispering.

"So are things really that bad in the Graveyard?" Sawa said.

"From what I was told, yes," Makini replied with lowered ears and a sad expression. After his encounter with old friends, he couldn't shake the fact that time was running out.

Sawa gently placed a comforting paw onto his. "You miss Sara don't you?" she asked gently.

Makini whimpered softly, near wanting to break down. He hadn't seen Sara in so long. But now, knowing she was okay made him happy. But knowing that she was living under the rule of a tyrant broke his heart. "Yes I do," he said softly, wiping tears from his eyes with a paw. He decided to change the subject. Facing his sister, he smiled a bit. "I know that since I mentioned Erevu's name you've been spacey all of a sudden."

Sawa lowered her ears. "I wish I got to see him and Sara. I've missed them a lot." She leaned closer, hoping to confide in him. "I've secretly had a crush on Erevu since we were pups but I don't know if he feels the same."

"Well he asked about you, wondered how you were and everything," Makini said with a smile. "And to tell you the truth, I think he does feel the same but he can be shy." His expression then turned from almost happy to sad. "I pray to our ancestors that they'll be safe from Haribu and his followers until we return."

Sawa nuzzled him trying to comfort. "Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be okay."

"I hope you're right," he murmured.

The siblings shared an embrace and finally fell asleep. Kusudi and Saidia were thinking of their friends still in the Graveyard and of the ones who died. Holding each other close, they fell asleep just as their son and daughter did.

* * *

Hodari was sitting out on the promontory, unable to sleep. What he had heard about the Graveyard status still shocked him. Heaving a heavy sigh he looked up at the stars, wondering if his grandparents and past Kings and Queens were watching. "I hope you're watching over the Graveyard tonight," he whispered into the still cool air.

"Hodari?" said a kind, deep voice from behind him. The gold lion turned his head to see Kuenzi walking towards him. He smiled and shuffled over allowing the King to sit beside him. "What's the matter? Couldn't sleep?" the grey lion questioned.

"Hi Uncle Kuenzi," Hodari said flashing the lion a smile. "Nah, I couldn't sleep," he said truthfully. "What about you? Couldn't sleep or just needed some air?"

"I just needed the fresh air. Your aunt and Bahati are still sleeping. I didn't wanna wake them. Your aunt especially."

Hodari nodded his head. "Yeah, I can understand that."

Kuenzi lowered his gaze. "I know that you're worried about Makini and the hyenas," he said with a soft tone. Hodari tensed and didn't look at him. He continued. "They're gonna be fine. I know Kusudi; he's a strong capable leader. He's not going down again without a fight."

Hearing this didn't make the young lion feel better but it made sense. "I… I understand that Uncle. But I've been spending a lot of time with Makini. He is my friend and a prince just as I am."

The King nuzzled his nephew. "Hodari I know how you feel. You're lucky to have this friendship with Makini. Kusudi and I never really got that chance."

Hodari knew what Kuenzi meant but didn't respond. The two lions sat in silence, letting the coolness of the night wrap around them.

Kuenzi noticed that Hodari's head was lowered in an almost praying manner. Seeing this he too decided to pray for the coming days. He prayed for himself, his family, his pride, his kingdom, and for his friends who had been through so much and were ready to take back what was stolen from them.

"Come on Hodari, turn in okay?"

The gold lion looked at him. "Okay. Thank you uncle. I feel better."

The grey lion smiled. "I didn't help much."

"Your presence was enough including your words."

"Thank you Hodari," Kuenzi replied and they bumped heads. After a while, they didn't speak.

"Alright uncle, I'm ready to sleep now. At least I hope," Hodari said, smiling sheepishly.

Kuenzi chuckled. Watching his nephew get up, Kuenzi remained where he was.

Hodari looked to the right and left of him then turned around only to see his uncle still on the promontory. "Uncle Kuenzi are you coming?" he wondered.

Kuenzi turned his head around and smiled. "No, I'm gonna be out here for a little while longer. You go on and sleep well. Goodnight. I love you."

The Prince smiled back, dipping his head in a kind gesture. "Alright. I'm sure that I will. I love you too." Giving the King a warm stare, he departed back to the den.

Watching Hodari leave, Kuenzi shook his head in wonder. He put his head back up to the sky seeing the stars shine brightly. "Father," he said softly as his eyes searched. "I really hope you're watching. Along with mom, the former leaders of these lands and the spirits of all." Lowering his head, looking to the side, he thought about nothing. After a few moments his eyelids grew heavy and he yawned, telling himself to go and sleep. Looking back to the den where his pride and family rested, he knew should be sleeping as well. Kuenzi took one more look up at the sky and retreated to the den.

Pausing in mid-step, Kuenzi allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Relying on his other senses, he carefully stepped over the lionesses heading way to his chambers. Again, he stopped and turned the other direction. Nearing the small cave, he looked inside. Uchaji and Hawa slept peacefully as did Hodari and Tamu, who had themselves a place near the wall. Upon seeing his nephew, he closed his eyes, smiling in relief. "I'm glad you're sleeping well Hodari," the lion thought and left to his own chambers. Stepping inside, he walked up to the ledge and lay down carefully so as not to wake Tasa.

Tasa knew Kuenzi left but decided to let him have time to himself. Feeling his body near hers, she leaned over, nuzzled him and licking his cheek. "Is Hodari okay?" she asked.

Kuenzi didn't speak for a moment. "Yes, he's fine. Just worried," he responded.

"As long as he's okay."

"Yeah."

They stared at each other again letting their heads touch. Finally they went to sleep. Outside the lands were coated in the silver glow but the Elephant Graveyard still had the gloomy atmosphere.


	16. Battles and Answers

**Chapter 16: Battles and Answers**

Mid morning arose in the Pridelands. Two lions, two hyenas - leaders and friends - were on the promontory watching as Kusudi's clan assembled themselves in the grasses below.

Kusudi smiled and frowned simultaneously. He looked at his mate and friends and silently left walking down the promontory. Before going down the stones, he turned to his left. Prince Uchaji and Princess Hawa stood near the cave bowing their heads. The hyena gave a hopeful smile.

Within a few minutes, his mate, Saidia, was right beside him and together they walked down the steps and were now on the lower platform. Beside the lower cave, which had been their temporary home, Kubali and Haya smiled respectfully. The hyena leaders nodded their heads and stepped down the stones.

Once in the grass, Kusudi looked to his son and daughter. They were ready. Giving a smile to his family, he walked to the head. Everyone was in place.

Makini and Sawa stepped up to their parents. Gazing to his lion friends, Makini smiled kindly and mouthed the words, "Thank you" Hodari and Bahati who were lying in the grass, recognized the words and smiled. Sawa gave the same look to Hodari's sister, Tamu, and waved her paw. The gray lioness did the same.

Kusudi took one last look around to see all present and accounted for. There was one who didn't _want_ to come. It was Dumu. Though saddened it was better this way. His adopted son no longer considered the Graveyard home. The Pridelands were home now. The Tree of Life was his domain and it was where he would stay…

_He had heard and listened carefully. As much as a part of him wanted to go back to the place of his birth and adolescent hood, there was no chance._

"_I'm sorry Kusudi I'm not going with you," the hyena healer said, shaking his head. "If I go back and I see him…"_

_Kusudi stayed silent. He knew what would happen if Dumu and Haribu met face to face. If the memories of his pup hood flashed in the mind Dumu would do something he'd regret._

"_I understand…" Kusudi replied softly. "But when it's safe again…"_

_Dumu looked up, understanding. "I promise I'll stop by every now and then."_

_The two hyenas bumped heads and exchanged promising glances…_

Even after that talk Kusudi wished Dumu would rejoin the pack but the younger's mind was made up. His destiny was within the Pridelands and it's inhabitants. Seeing his son and daughter in a silent, staring conversation with the younger lions another smile curved his maw. Taking a breath, Kusudi turned his eyes up to the stone rock but something changed. The King and Queen were now standing.

The lions stared at the hyenas wishing they could help but it was too risky. Not on their account but to Kusudi's. It would be difficult to tell which hyenas were his and which were the enemy's. Kuenzi and Tasa watched their every move.

"I really wish we could help," Kuenzi said sadly.

"Me too," Tasa replied, her tone matching his. "But we can't. If we're gone and Onea tries to come in…"

Kuenzi looked at her, knowing what she meant. "I agree with you," he said softly. Many times the King felt guilty for not killing the red lioness when he had the chance. He had a thought but the sound of his mate interrupted. "Good timing as always," he said to himself with a smile.

"They're ready," Tasa said looking down at the hyenas again.

Kuenzi followed her gaze. "I hope they'll be okay."

She licked his cheek, purring softly. "They will be," she said reassurance. "Kusudi has trained each of them for all the time they've been here. They're more than ready."

"Can't blame a King for worrying," he chuckled.

She laughed. "No."

They continued to look and wonder.

In the grass, Hodari and Bahati exchanged looks. "Too bad we can't go and help," the gold lion said, hanging his head.

Bahati gently nudged him. "I know how you feel but there are reasons."

Tamu heard what they were saying. "Kusudi will lead them to glory."

The friends smiled to each other and looking back to the hyenas, their eyes and faces held hope.

Meanwhile Kusudi was telling his friends to be brave and strong for the struggle. He added in that they should be thankful to the lions of the Pridelands for giving them shelter. At this, everyone called out in gratitude. Words were said and howls were heard. Again Kusudi stood at the head. Giving a final bow, they departed.

Kuenzi and Tasa roared. Following theirs was the Pride on the Rock's platforms and the adolescents in the grass. When the hyenas were out of sight, the gray lion turned to his mate. "Now it will only be a matter of hours until we hear any word," he said with a murmur.

Tasa nuzzled him.

After the hyenas left, the young lions went to the waterhole for a drink. Feeling the coolness quenching his mouth, Bahati started to feel uneasy and he knew why. There was something he had to do and it couldn't wait. He turned to his friends. "Guys, I'm gonna take a walk."

The Prince and Princess looked at him and nodded. Tamu knew something was wrong so before he left she came up and rubbed her head against his. "You alright?" she asked in concern.

He smiled and licked her cheek. "I'm fine. Will you tell them?" She knew whom he was referring to and nodded. "Thanks." And he left, walking to the west.

Tamu went back to her brother.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Kusudi led his people to the Northern Border he stopped. He and the others were now in the same spot that Makini and Hodari had used for a hiding place one week ago. The young hyena looked at his father with a confused look, as did everyone else. Walking up he asked, "Dad, what's wrong?"

"Didn't you say that Erevu and Sara guard this side of the Yard?" Kusudi asked turning to him.

"Yes," Makini replied and looked ahead. "I think I see them…" He looked harder. "Yes!" he whispered in an excited voice but his heart skipped a beat at the sight of Sara. He shook his feelings away and focused on the task at hand. "There they are." He paused for a moment and spoke again. "Dad I have a plan but it's risky…"

Kusudi had a hint of what his son had in mind. He didn't want to put him in danger but if there was plan it had to be told. He turned to Saidia, who looked worried in an instant, almost as if she knew too. She nodded in approval. Kusudi looked back to his son. "Alright, let's hear it."

On the other side two hyenas were in conversation.

Sara was paced the ground, muttering to herself. Her brother, Erevu, tried calming her down. "Sara, it's okay. Makini told us when they would be coming. He's never let us down before."

"I know, I know but it's not that. It's Baridi! I'm surprised the little twerp hasn't told on us yet!"

Erevu snorted, tossing his head to the side. "Baridi is a coward and he knows that Haribu doesn't like traitors. He won't squeal. He's too proud."

"I can't stand the sight of him!" Sara growled.

Erevu stayed quiet. He couldn't talk to his sister when something of frustration and or anger bothered her. He bit his lip but managed to speak. "Well… until Makini appears saying he and the others are ready, there's nothing we can do."

"Now there is," said a familiar voice. At this Sara stopped pacing as she and her brother faced a strong well-built adolescent hyena.

At the sight of him, Sara's heart jumped. "Makini! Please, tell us that your father is around along with our clan mates?"

Her friend smiled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bahati stared seeing the border, the entrance to the Outlands. On the inside he shivered but he couldn't turn back now. He had to do this. He had heard the story of his adopted parents' childhood from they themselves, from Uchaji, Hawa and even from some of the lionesses. He had taken all this information to heart but there was one last piece, one last point of view missing from one last person and that's why he was going to the barren wasteland.

He stepped over the border and started walking.

No one knew that Bahati had a bad or a raging side to him until word had come that there had been another attack on the King and Queen - his adopted parents - and worst of all on his biological father, Kubali - whom he saw as second father - and his mate, Haya. This angered the young red lion more than anyone could've imagined or believed. Wrapped up his thinking, he noticed lionesses looking on him with curious expressions.

Did they know who he was?

He shook his head. No, they probably don't. The only two lionesses in this vicinity that knew him were the white lioness, Layla, and the dark brown lioness, Jasira. As he walked a lone lioness came up to him. She was dark gold with dark blue eyes. "Who are you and what are you doing in the Outlands?" she asked.

Bahati sensed that she had a kind nature to her. Now he wondered why she was in league with his biological mother. This lioness was far too polite. "Is the red lioness Onea around? I…" he paused, unsure of how to address himself. He would have to tell her the truth. He didn't want to. He was no more the son of the red lioness, but the adopted son of the King and Queen of the Pridelands. In turn, he was an adopted Prince but he wasn't on Pridelands ground. Instead he was standing on a ground that held no life. "I'm her son Bahati. Don't worry she'll know." "_She can't forget me that easily,_" he added in thought.

The lioness was also wondering. Wondering if the adolescent could be trusted. She quickly looked him over, seeing the redness of his fur, darkening yet brightening in the sun's light. "_The same way Onea's does,_" she thought then said in a normal voice, "Very well. Please, follow me."

Bahati smiled gratefully and followed the lioness to the Hall. It was cold… cold to the bone. Bahati shivered slightly. It wasn't until they were in way deep into the cavern when the lioness spoke again. "Onea, your son is here to see you. Says his name's Bahati."

It was then that he heard her voice. To this day, the sound haunted him but only just.

"Thank you. Come here my son."

Bahati thought of growling and snapping. He wanted to say that he was not _her_ son but he had to keep himself under control. If he gave in there was no way she'd let him leave. He stepped forward. There was light in the cavern but not much. When he felt in place, he saw movement.

A paw came into the light followed by a face and finally the whole body. It was Onea. She smiled. "Nice to see you Bahati. It's been a while. How've you been?" the red lioness asked.

"Well," he replied.

"Good. So why are you here?"

"I need you to tell me something… about my…" He stopped. If he called Kuenzi and Tasa 'dad' and 'mom' it would set the red lioness's anger off. He had to say their names with respect. "About the King and Queen," he said in a strong voice.

Onea chuckled. "Ah! You've finally decided to hear some real truth. Good, good. Alright I will tell you." She came and lay down in front of him. He did the same.

Mother and son's eyes met. There was a small hint of true parentage in hers, determination in his.

Whether her look was truly genuine Bahati wasn't sure and he didn't want to find out. He let out the breath that he kept in for the journey here. With his paws crossed over, tail curled at his side, he looked at her. "I'm listening," he said simply.

The story telling began…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

With Erevu and Sara walking on both sides of him Makini wasn't sure if his plan would work. To him it was simple. The two hyenas would take him prisoner and he would be taken to Haribu. Makini would say that he disagreed with his father and wanted to rejoin the clan. While Haribu considered accepting him, Kusudi and the others would come into the Graveyard at the sides that were enshrouded by the mists.

At last the three approached Kusudi's old cave. Sara and Erevu stepped forward and yipped. Within a few moments, Haribu stepped out with an angry look upon his face. After asking what was wrong Makini came up and explained.

The black hyena was stunned but looked rather pleased. "Good work you two. Well Makini, you've finally renounced your pathetic excuse of a father?"

"Yes," Makini lied.

Haribu, like a fool, bought it. He smiled and turned to the mass crowd of hyenas who had started to gather around. "Everyone listen! Your former Prince is here and wishes to join us!"

The assembly looked on each other in shock.

"Is Makini serious?" one asked.

"He can't be! He would never betray his father," said another. "Unlike us," she added softly.

Makini heard this and knew which of those hated Haribu. "_Hold on my friends,_" he thought. "_Deliverance is near._" His eyes wandered, searching for his parents, sister and other friends.

Haribu now stood on top of the cave, wanting to be seen and heard. Makini was beside him. "As you all can see Makini has joined our cause! With his help we will be rid of Kusudi. Not even the lions of the Pridelands can stop us! Let Makini hear it for he will rule after me as I have no child of my own!"

The group knew well that Haribu had a son but something happened and it caused the child to leave. A few knew but didn't want to address. They just nodded and mumbled quietly to one another.

Baridi was in front of the gathered. He could tell this was nothing but a plot. "Haribu wait! Don't listen to what that brat says!" Makini growled dangerously at being called that word but the hyena continued. Baridi turned to Sara and Erevu with narrowed eyes. "Those two are traitors! They and a few others plan to overthrow you."

Haribu heard this and narrowed his own gold eyes. "Is this true?" he asked as his upper lip rose into a vicious snarl.

Sara and Erevu exchanged glances. Erevu spoke first.

"Yes and I'm not afraid to admit it! Haribu, you're a murderer. You killed our friends because they wouldn't follow you. When Kusudi returns you'll be finished!" The young hyena got into a threatening fighting stance looking all around him, daring for opposition. No one moved. Some growled but he wasn't sure whom the growls were intended.

Baridi smirked and faced Erevu with a devilish grin. "I should have known it'd be you. You and this sister of yours!" Sara growled and lunged. She lifted her paw and hit Baridi in the face, leaving four claw marks on his right cheek. He yelped in pain. Eyes snapping he hit her back only with heavier force. Sara fell to the ground. Everyone gasped in surprise but no more than Erevu and Makini. Erevu charged at Baridi while Makini jumped down and ran to his fallen friend.

Haribu smiled inwardly at all of this. If there was one thing he loved it was chaos.

Kusudi saw his chance and appeared out of the mist with loud noises made by him and his followers. The assembly saw him in clear sight and looked on their former leader with silent praise. "Where did he come from?" they asked each other. Some noticed those who went with Kusudi to the Pridelands and were pleased to see their friends. No one on either side made objections.

"Haribu!" Kusudi called in a voice full of authority, "Your rule in the Graveyard is finished!" His eyes looked around. The hyenas had now separated and there was now a wide gap between him and the black hyena. Haribu's members moved to his side and Kusudi's were at his. Makini had helped Sara to her paws and they with Erevu stood near his father.

Haribu was amazingly stunned. He shook his head with amusement. "Kusudi, will you never learn? I beat you once and I'll do it again! You should've learned by now to never interfere in my business."

Kusudi's fur stood on end. His lips curled into a snarl, showing off his sharp teeth. Claws on all his paws were out, scratching the ground. "Haribu it is you who will never learn!" he said in a dangerous tone. "Now that I'm back, I'm assuming that your 'followers' haven't been doing their daily training exercises?" He saw the ones standing by Haribu look down shamefully. He was right.

"Something tells me Kusudi and the others _have_ been training," one mumbled. Those who heard nodded in agreement.

Haribu and Kusudi's armies faced each other. Without any orders, the two leaders leapt and their members clashed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The red lion was still on the ground, tail tapping softly at his side. When Onea started speaking, his blue eyes never left her violet ones. The story had not been told like he had expected. Coming from her, the words were cold and sent shivers down his spine. However he kept himself and his emotions under control even though it was immensely difficult.

He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take but luckily, she was almost done.

"… And so it was. They have each other, they're King and Queen. Everybody's happy," the red lioness sneered, looking the young lion in the face with a disgusted look.

Bahati let out a shaking breath and sighed heavily. At last it was over. He listened to every word but it seemed like the story went on for far too long. But he had listened anyway. His head was spinning and even with this information it didn't change how he felt.

"Thank you," he said simply. His voice was sharp.

Onea dipped her head. "Now that I've told you… what is your response?"

Bahati lifted himself up off the ground, shaking dust from his body. "My response," he began in a calm voice. "My response is as follows… I'm not joining your 'cause'!" His voice was bold and proud. Seeing Onea up on her paws, tail lashing softly he continued with a stronger tone. "I don't care what you think of Kuenzi and Tasa. I still see them as parents! You may see a wrong choice but I see a bond of love and devotion! No matter what you do it cannot be broken!"

Onea shook her head. "Bahati, were you even listening?"

"Yes I was!" he exploded. "There is one thing I don't get." He saw her face light up and continued, "Why did you pick on Tasa when she was a cub? It wasn't her fault that she was smaller than the rest. Kuenzi did what he believed to be right. He stood up for her, as did Uchaji and Hawa."

"The strong are more admirable," Onea replied with a soft voice. Bahati heard it.

"You may believe that but there are others who don't. Instead of accepting their love you schemed. You used Kubali and thus I was born." He paused, feeling the emotions gather into his heart. Letting out a shaky breath, he barely met her gaze as he asked, "Did you even love me? Was I at one time good enough? You wanted to pass me off as Kuenzi's son when everyone, even he himself, knew the real truth. And… when he didn't you ignored me. Why?"

Onea sighed and looked away. "You're my son Bahati. That will never change but…" she trailed off. "This isn't about you." She was silent for a brief moment and quickly changed the subject. "He's your father you know."

Bahati knew she meant Kubali. "I know and he knows I am his son but we don't see each other in that manner. He's more of a second father and thankfully I look like him even though our colors are inverted."

"Yes, you did inherit all of his qualities…"

"Why don't you just quit?" he asked suddenly. He had to ask that question sooner or later. Whether he got anywhere with it or not was anyone's guess.

Onea sighed. "No Bahati." It was a lie and he knew it. She could quit. She just didn't want to.

"Kuenzi and Tasa, falling in love… was that really a bad thing in your eyes?"

She didn't answer. He sighed.

"Okay," he said softly, feeling a pang of sorrow. He turned with a hung head and strolled out.

"Bahati," she called. He turned his head back to her. "Stay out of this please? I… I don't want you to get hurt."

"If you really meant that you would've accepted things as they are. You would've loved me." Head hung low he padded out of the Hall half expecting her to call his name again. She didn't. He cried in his mind.

As Bahati strolled through the Outlands, feeling the heat of the ground under his paws, his mind was reeling. What he heard threw him for a loop. It wasn't like what Kuenzi, Tasa and others relayed to him. This was different. Somehow he knew the King and Queen had left a few things out. He didn't understand at first but Onea had filled in the gaps with the pleasure of doing so.

Here in the Outlands, just as he wanted, he had answers.

He wondered how to tell his family. "What _do_ I tell them?" he asked himself. "The truth Bahati," his heart reminded. "Tell them the truth and as long as you're not planning on coming here again, they'll understand."

To his left, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jasira. He shuddered and hoped the dark brown lioness wouldn't come near him. To his relief, she didn't. He shook his head again and continued walking.

It was now afternoon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The fight may have lasted for a few hours. Many hyenas were either killed, bloodied or both. Those who were injured but surrendered to Kusudi willingly were taken for treatment. Among the dead was Baridi. Both Makini and Erevu had the honor of tearing him apart. They too were being treated for their wounds.

Kusudi and Haribu were not giving up. Both hyenas were covered in various wounds; blood stained the ground they stood and now circled on. Their teeth were bared and snarls came out of their throats.

"Haribu, it's over! Surrender now!" Kusudi said not taking his eyes off his adversary.

The black hyena just laughed with a mock. "No chance Kusudi! You know what this whole thing is about. You just couldn't keep your nose out of others business now could you?"

"You've always had a thirst for power Haribu. Apparently you had another interest am I right? Besides I'm the leader. It's my job to look out for the well being of my people!"

"That's a load of nonsense. Besides, I don't know what you're talking about."

Kusudi snarled and leapt pinning his opponent and pushed him hard into the earth. "You damn well what I'm talking about." Haribu hit Kusudi in the face and kicked him The gray hyena stumbled away groaning in pain.

Haribu looked all around him, seeing the other hyenas stand around with wondering expressions. He smirked. "That's right, some of you don't know. Okay, I'll tell you."

Hyenas who were in the caves, their wounds taken care of, came out wanting to listen. Sara leaned against Makini, who licked the top of her head. Sawa and Erevu were near each other standing beside their siblings.

Kusudi thought it best to tell instead. "How about I save you the trouble Haribu! As some of you know, when I first started out as leader, a female hyena was pregnant. She gave birth to three pups but sadly she died giving birth and two of the pups didn't make it."

"The last was a son, he made it," said a female hyena. "I remember him. Cute little guy. After his mother died, I became his milk mother. As he grew older, I didn't see too much of him."

"That's because he supposedly didn't live up to his father's expectations," Kusudi continued, giving the hyena who had spoken a kind smile. "His name was and is Dumu. He's alive. He's living in the Pridelands as a healer."

Everyone gasped in shock and surprise.

"He's alive?" one hyena questioned, not believing what he heard. "Why isn't he here with us?"

Kusudi lowered his head. "He didn't want to come back. The Graveyard holds too many memories. He's happier in the Pridelands and I will not take him away from that." He saw the consideration of his words come upon their faces and sighed.

"You adopted him," the female continued. "Haribu, his own father, was abusing him and you saved his life. And while Dumu was growing and being trained in the healing arts, he found too dangerous to continue staying here in the Graveyard."

Kusudi smiled again. "So I took him to the southern border of the Pridelands where he met a white lion named Kubali who is also living in the Pridelands at Pride Rock with King Kuenzi and Queen Tasa. The white lion now serves as a second advisor to the royal family."

"Sounds like Dumu has a great life," said another hyena. He saw the anger flare in Haribu's eyes. "Haribu is that the reason you can't stand Kusudi? Was it because he saved your son? You had no right to treat him the way you did in the first place!" He snarled.

"Even more you had no right to take the female hyena by force!" Kusudi called out in anger. Again, loud gasps filled the Graveyard. Makini, Sara, Erevu and Sawa looked at each other with wide eyes. "That's right! Haribu raped Dumu's mother!"

"Does he know?" the female asked in a scared voice. Kusudi shook his head. She lowered her head as a few tears came down her muzzle. "Maybe it's best then," she added softly.

Haribu cackled. "Bravo! Very impressive. So what are you gonna do now 'Sudi old pal? You can't banish me for you know I'll return."

"That's true," Kusudi said in a heavy sigh. "As much as I don't wanna do this…" he trailed off.

"Kill him!" called a former loyalist of the black hyena.

"Shut up!" Haribu snarled. Without thinking, he leapt at Kusudi pinning him to the ground and biting his face. Kusudi howled in pain and stuck his claws into Haribu's stomach, pushing him away but leaving eight bloody claw marks in the process.

Hopping back to his paws, Kusudi hit Haribu in the face knocking him to the dusty ground. Seeing the black hyena land on his back, Kusudi quickly jumped and sank his teeth into his neck, drawing blood. Haribu cried out but no one helped him. His followers had seen the error of their ways and repented now following Kusudi. He had no one now. He brought this on himself.

Haribu was about to swing his paw at Kusudi, but the gray hyena kept his paw pressed firmly on the other's body. Suddenly Haribu's vision had become blurry. Seeing swirling colors he desperately struggled to keep his eyes open as he felt the blood be drained out of him.

Kusudi closed his eyes tightly still feeling the bitter taste in his mouth. Inwardly he was pained to do this but it was best. Finally he twisted Haribu's neck and the black hyena's head fell to the ground. His body did not move nor did his chest rise and fall.

Haribu… the Graveyard's tyrannical leader was dead.

Without asking, two hyenas, both female, walked up and carried the dead one away. Kusudi, still bleeding, walked up and jumped to the top of his cave. At this, everyone gathered. Below his mate, his son and daughter along with their friends and all the others look upon him with admiration, loyalty and respect. Seeing this sight before him, he smiled and howled. The rest of his clan joined.

Their howls were of triumph and celebration. The Graveyard was under Kusudi's control once again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Bahati headed for home, he heard howls to the north. This could only mean one thing: Kusudi had beaten Haribu and the Graveyard was his. The red lion smiled and continued onward.

By the time he arrived at the Rock, the kill had been made and everyone had settled down to eat. He bowed his head apologetically to all and given a piece himself by Kubali, he started eating. A hyena messenger came to the Rock and spoke with the King and Queen, letting them know that everything was peaceful again in the Graveyard. They thanked the messenger and informed the Pride. Sighs of relief and joy were heard all around.

After he had finished his meal, Bahati came near to Kuenzi and Tasa whispering in their ears. The two lions complied and followed their son. The Pride was confused but felt best to not say a word.

At the waterhole, Bahati told them all he had heard. The gray lions sat in the grass with mixed expressions. They weren't upset that Bahati had gone to the Outlands but they were shocked to hear that Onea had told the young lion what they _didn't_ want to tell them. There were just some things of the past they didn't want to tell him but he had heard anyway.

While Bahati spoke, Tasa felt a deep, heart wrenching pain. It was something she hadn't felt in probably years. Since she was Bahati's age. She winced and turned away. After a while she looked back and whispered in her mate's ear. She rose, leaving the two lions alone. Bahati felt like he had done something wrong.

"You didn't do anything wrong Bahati," Kuenzi assured, reading the young lion's thoughts. "Onea had no business telling you of Tasa's mother." Seeing the red lion's face lowered to the ground in despair, he placed a paw on his shoulder. "Son, let _me_ tell you okay?" Bahati looked up and prepared to listen.

Kuenzi took a breath and explained. "Tasa's mother used to be our cub sitter. She was also an incredible huntress. You could say she was my mother's second in command. She was a good, strong and very kind lioness. She loved taking care of us. She and Tasa were very close. There were some great times too," he chuckled but then his gaze grew saddened. "Tasa's…" he stopped, collecting his emotions. He hadn't thought about that day in a long time. Why else would he and Tasa not speak of it to their adopted son? "Tasa's mother was killed in a hunting accident. We are just out of adolescence when it happened. It shocked everybody. No one expected it but no one more than Tasa. When she heard, she left; going off on her own like she did just now. It was extremely hard on her and in a lot of ways it still is. I… I helped her through the grieving process. Guess you could say that made our bond all the more stronger and it's another thing Onea couldn't and can't stand."

Bahati sat there in silence. Slowly, he came forward and rested his head on the gray lion's shoulder. Kuenzi felt tears come from his eyes. He sniffed and purred to calm himself. Bahati joined him. Neither spoke.

As night came upon the lands, the Pride had turned in but Tasa had yet to return and Kuenzi wondered where she was. Unable to sleep he now sat down on the promontory watching the stars. The day had been full of many events but there was one that he was happy about. Kusudi and his clan were home and his enemy was defeated. He smiled inwardly at that but then wondered when the time would come for he and the Pride to face Onea again.

Shuddering slightly he felt a warm presence sitting to his right. Turning he smiled. From what he could see Tasa had an unusual expression upon her face but he wouldn't ask her about it. Nor would he ask her where she had been. What was important to him was that she came back and that she was there beside him. Without speaking they sat in silence gazing up at the stars. Kuenzi had a sense as to why his mate was gone so long. He knew her reasons for leaving and didn't fault her. Hearing how her mother died was something that would've sent her into depression, not that it probably didn't when she had been by herself earlier. She leaned against him, her head buried in his mane. He placed his head upon hers, purring softly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Though the Graveyard was dark and misty, the sky was still clear. The stars were out almost as if the hyena spirits of the past were blessing the lands and the leader who didn't and never gave up. Kusudi and his clan members were glad to be home and the ones who followed Haribu realized the terrible mistake they had made had sank low to their stomachs and repented, some crying softly others wailing out. They did this at Kusudi's paws. Some even stooped low as to kiss them. The sins they committed were very grave and they couldn't make up for it in any other way than humbling themselves and expressing their guilt and sorrow.

Kusudi could've sentenced them but he saw the truth of repentance in their eyes and he forgave them. It was hard to do but he had a generous heart and that's what made him such an incredible leader. Once everything had been taken care of the clan feasted and now night had settled in.

The Graveyard was now calm and quiet. There was no more mourning or pain.

After he made his nightly rounds, making sure everyone was alright Kusudi quietly stepped into his cave, being careful to not wake his family. Finally he came near his mate and settled down next to her feeling at peace for the first time in over a month. But that month he and the others spent in the Pridelands seemed like a year. "_Glad it wasn't,_" he thought to himself. Looking around he that saw his family in a peaceful slumber. He smiled and sighed with relief. "It's good to be home," he said in a soft voice.

Makini heard him. "You said it dad."

"You're right about that father," Sawa replied.

"Goodnight mom and dad," the brother and sister replied and lying beside each other they fell into a wonderful and peaceful slumber.

Kusudi smiled again and snuggled closer to Saidia. Breathing softly, wrapping his arm around her, he took yet one last look around his cave and fell into a peaceful sleep like his family.


	17. Memories of the Past

**Narfy: **I was surprised myself when the conversation between Bahati and Onea ended. But I decided to not have him do anything even though it's clear that he wanted to. Don't worry, something will happen and I promise you won't even see it coming.

**FanBoy101: **If you think what happened to Tasa's mother was sad, you're gonna be surprised with what I have here.

**King Ligerion: **Onea's hatred of Tasa was there from first meeting. Onea may have feelings for her son but they could be false.

**Areocat3989: **If you think what Onea told Bahati seemed worse, the after affects are even worse. But they are not just on him.

So without further ado, is a new chapter! Enjoy!

**A/N: Rehema means 'Compassion'; Dabiri means 'Find (again)'**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter 17: Memories of the Past**

_Young Tasa was lying in the grass next to the body of an adult lioness._

_Rehema smiled down at her daughter watching as the cub's eyes were still locked to the glittering stars. The Pridelands were quite warm this particular night and the light gray brown lioness believed it to be the perfect time to teach her child a few facts of life and a story._

"_You think daddy's up in the stars momma?" the gray cub asked._

_Again, Rehema peered down, looking into her daughter's eyes. She saw the resemblance Tasa's eyes had to that of her late mate, Dabiri. A tiny tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered the kind and caring lion Dabiri was…_

_The dark gray lion had been a member of the pride for most of his life. He had planned to leave the kingdom and form a territory of his own when Rehema begged him not to. His love for traveling did not outweigh his love for her so he stayed and became a border patroller._

_One year later Dabiri and Rehema announced they were expecting. They were a bit surprised to learn that a few lionesses were expecting also but were not surprised to hear that the King and Queen were having cubs as well._

"_This means our cub or cubs will have friends to play with," Dabiri whispered to his mate, giving her gentle lick on the cheek. Rehema in turn nuzzled his black mane, looking up into his light blue gray eyes. She didn't say a word. She was happy._

_This happiness didn't last long._

_Word had gotten around that there was some strange illness on the western side of the Pridelands… the side Dabiri had been patrolling for a while. When coming home he showed no signs of being sick. In fact, everyday for a month, he was perfectly normal. After a while, another month, the signs started showing. Dabiri was tired all the time._

_Moreover when he would sleep at night and wake the next day, cold sweat covered his body and he was afraid to leave his mate as she was due to give birth at any given time. It was for this reason, and because they were friends, that the King allowed Dabiri to stay home and care for her._

_Rehema on the other hand was worried for her husband but he was worried for her and their unborn child. Both of them worrying about the other was doing neither of them any good so they just stayed in the cave, talking and napping. The King would bring them pieces of meat from the kills just so Dabiri wouldn't exhaust himself._

_One time when the King brought meat and Rehema was sleeping, Dabiri snapped at him for no reason. Realizing what he had done, Dabiri bowed and cried. The King in all of his mercy forgave his friend and gave him a gentle nuzzle and departed._

_The days grew shorter for the lion but the nights were long and Dabiri wasn't sure as to how much more of this suffering he could take. It was getting worse as his body was slowly shutting down. There were times when he could hardly stand. What was more he didn't want to see his mate exhausted herself over worrying for him. It was getting too much and Dabiri knew that the stress of his pain could or would send her into premature labor._

_The King and Queen called in Daktari, the shaman, to consult. The results were not good._

_Slowly but surely Dabiri's life was being sucked out of him and the cause of the illness was still unknown. The dark gray lion could only pray that he would live long enough to see his cub born._

_That didn't happen._

_One week later, during the night, Dabiri passed away in his sleep with his mate holding him close to her body._

_The memorial was set for the next morning. Dabiri was buried behind Pride Rock, being given a special place near the graves of former leaders. Rehema was heartbroken but promised to carry on for her soon to be cubs. That same day, in the early night, she gave birth, as did the Queen and three other lionesses._

_Dabiri and Rehema's cub was a girl. Though she knew the meaning of her daughter's name and didn't care what others may say, Rehema named her cub Tasa._

_The King and Queen had twins, boys, the new Princes of the Pridelands and their names were Kuenzi and Uchaji with Kuenzi being the future king._

_One lioness named her cub, a daughter, Hawa._

_Another named her child, also a girl, Haya._

_And the last lioness named her cub, a girl, Onea._

_Tasa was curious. Her mother had become silent. "Mom?" she said, trying to kindly get her mother's attention._

_Rehema looked down again and saw everything she loved about Dabiri. She smiled and licked Tasa's forehead. She may have been a slow cub when it came to playing but she was good hearted like her father. "I'm sorry my dear. I was thinking about your dad. He would have loved very much. Just like I do. You're growing strong."_

_Tasa smiled. "Do you think he's up in the stars?" she asked, putting her gaze back to the glittered sky._

_Rehema followed her gaze. "Yes, I do."_

_Tasa curled up to her mother's side. "I love you mom."_

_The older lioness purred. "I love you too Tasa. Shall we go back to the caves? I imagine you're tired."_

_The cub looked back to her mother and tried to suppress a yawn but one came through anyway. "Yeah," she said softly, feeling her eyes become droopy._

_Rehema got up off the grass and stretched. Seeing that her daughter could barely stand she lowered herself and said, "Want to ride on my back?"_

_The cub walked up and climbed carefully into her mother's fur and steadied herself until she was secure. "Thanks."_

"_You're welcome dear."_

_With that mother and daughter walked back to Pride Rock. In the sky one star blinked. The spirit of Dabiri was looking down on his family with love and pride through that star._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Queen of the Pridelands lounged on the rock ledge looking down at her reflection in the waterhole. To give her a rest, Hawa took care of the pride and for this Tasa was grateful. Early that morning when the hunting parties returned with the kill Kuenzi presented her with meat for the sake of doing so and because she had had another nightmare and was physically exhausted.

Tasa shut her eyes.

Ever since Bahati went to the Outlands for his answer seeking two weeks ago, she had been having memories. No… _dreams_ of the past. The past when her mother was still alive and the majority of her cub hood, adolescent hood revolved around Onea's non-stop everyday teasing.

When her adopted son relayed every word and sentence the red lioness had spoken, the pain Tasa felt over losing her mother, the memories of being teased because of her cub hood weakness had boiled back to the surface. Now, she shook her head trying desperately to think of something else.

She did.

It was right then that she realized Kuenzi had gone to the northern side to see how Kusudi and his clan were in the Graveyard. Tasa wished she had gone with her mate. She needed to focus on something and leading the hunting party, handling the pride's social structure was _not_ a good idea.

She growled and hit the surface of the rock in frustration, anger and anguish. It just didn't make sense. After all these years, Onea still wanted to cause suffering. After all these years she still wanted to hurt her for no reason at all.

In the midst of thinking, she never heard the paw steps of Bahati.

The young lion sat down in the grass and stared out into the horizon. He yawned quietly so as not to bring disturbance. Like his adopted mother, he too had been having nightmares of the past. Of when he was a cub… of when Onea ignored and shunned him whenever he asked questions about the King and Queen and why she hated them so much.

His questions had been answered but now they came in visions, in his dreams and he knew Tasa was having the same but unlike his, her dreams were a lot worse. It pained him to see her in such agony. Hearing how her mother died crushed his heart and everyday he thanked the stars that he had two sets of parents.

Finally Tasa turned to him and smiled. "Hey Bahati. How are you?"

The red lion turned to meet her gaze. "I'm alright. No nightmares luckily."

"That's good."

Bahati was glad to see her in a good mood. "Um, mom?" he asked kindly and seeing her turn to face him again, he continued. "Can we take a walk?"

Tasa smiled again. That was exactly what she and Bahati needed. "Come on," she replied and stood leaping down from the rock and walked in the water and up to the other side. When Bahati came at her side, they began to walk around the Pridelands.

Just seeing the beauty, the peaceful grazing of the animals and some of the lionesses sunbathing, took any pain the Queen and Prince may have been feeling.

As the two lions strolled, feeling the soft grass under their paws, breathing the cool crisp afternoon air, some thoughts vanished while others stayed.

Tasa walked beside her son, feeling better. She was always happy whenever he suggested or kindly asked to take a walk. It made her feel more at peace. She smiled to herself. In a way Bahati reminded her of Kuenzi when he was that age.

"Have you been okay mom?" Bahati asked curiously.

"Sure I have. Why?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, I'm just wondering that's all."

"No Bahati. It's good that you asked. I've been feeling rundown the past few weeks." He nodded and she gave a small smile. "Let me tell you something… my cub hood wasn't as bad as she said tried to make it. How would you like to hear a few stories… without the drama?"

The blue eyes of the red lion instantly lit up with happiness. Like her, he needed something – anything – to keep from sinking into a depressive state. "I'd like that," he replied with a sincere smile.

Smiling back, Tasa came to a secluded spot and lay down in the grass with Bahati following. Adopted mother and son faced each other.

Bahati felt calm and relaxed in her presence. The same way he felt as a cub. He was himself when around the Queen. Looking into her eyes he saw love and respect for everyone and everything. He let out a breath, which was a sigh of relief.

Tasa wasn't sure as to how she should start. Then she mentally remembered the words her mother had once spoken and letting out a shaky breath, she managed to speak. Bahati listened, feeling happy that he was in the presence of the lioness he had boldly declared and called mother so long ago in the Outlands.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He may have been a kind wild dog, but Ari could be threatening if need be. Now that Haribu was dead along with a few of his followers, the rest having re-sworn their allegiance to Kusudi, there was no need. It had been a long time since he had been to this side of the lands. In fact it had been a long time since had done any serving to the King but he was glad to join the gray lion on his walk to the northern border.

At least now talks between hyenas and lions could be made on the borderline.

He sat in the back, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious while the two leaders talked. Every now and then he would turn to hear what was being said but after hearing enough Ari resumed being the look out.

As his friend talked about how great things were in the Graveyard, the King thought about his mate and son. He had no idea what they had been dealing with for the past two weeks and he didn't want to.

Bahati would travel with Kubali as the white lion would go to speak with the animals and he would spend time with Hodari, Tamu and Jamala. Whenever seeing Kubali and Bahati together, the father/son resemblance was uncanny.

Mate.

Kuenzi wished that Tasa was there with him but he knew her reasons for not coming and, like a good husband, he respected that.

"So, is everything okay? I know you informed me about what Bahati had to do in the Outlands and that was two weeks ago," Kusudi said as he looked into the lion's teal eyes.

"For the most part my friend all is well. Except…" Kuenzi trailed off.

The hyena was now very curious but waited with patience. He stretched himself out, wanting to release the strain he felt in his legs and body. The day for his clan had been easy but there were times when Kusudi looked over his shoulder just to see if Haribu was there watching. It made him happy to know that his followers could walk around their home and hunt in the Pridelands without having to worry about the black hyena and his pack of minions. After a small silence, Kusudi carefully asked, "Kuenzi, what is it? Is something wrong with Bahati?"

The lion snapped out of his trance and shook his head rapidly. "No Bahati's fine. No nightmares for him… at least…" he stopped and Kusudi nodded. Finding a little extra strength, Kuenzi continued, emotion weighing heavily in his voice. "It's Tasa. She's been having nightmares. About our cub hood and about her mother's death."

Kusudi knew what he was talking about. "Onea told Bahati everything and he in turn told you and Tasa?" No response. He shook his head sadly and the tips of his ears lowered slightly. "I'm sorry Kuenzi. I… I know this won't mean much but I'll say a prayer for Tasa. I really hope she doesn't have any dreams tonight." The hyena was told about how the Queen's mother had been killed in a hunting accident. Though he didn't know the lioness well, actually he didn't know her at all except from stories Kuenzi told, he was saddened nonetheless. It wouldn't be but a few months later, when he too said goodbye to his parents. "_No matter how a parent dies, losing them is always hard and the grieving periods are always the hardest,_" he thought.

Kuenzi smiled down at his friend and gently laid a paw on his shoulder. "Hey, that means a lot coming from you and anyone else. Thank you Kusudi. This has been extremely hard for her."

Kusudi nodded and smiled kindly. "Anything for my friends," he said with honesty.

The lion bowed his head and gently touched the hyena again, letting his paw come to rest on that of his friend's. He looked up at the sky. "I better go now."

"Yes, same here. Just so you know, if Onea tries to mess with you and the pride, let me know. I have scouts all over…"

"Thank you. Please, give your family my best."

"I shall and you do the same with yours."

Kuenzi smiled and turned away.

Ari saw the King's shadow from his right side and turned. Seeing Kusudi, the dog gave a warm smile and followed the lion back home.

Kusudi watched them go and felt a jolt in his stomach. Somehow he knew that more problems were going to arise in the Pridelands. "Please don't let it be tomorrow," he prayed silently as he turned to re enter the Graveyard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Ari walked beside the gray lion, he looked up with concern. "Um Kuenzi, are you okay?"

"I'm sure you heard what I was telling Kusudi," Kuenzi answered without looking.

The dog turned his face away. "Yes and might I say that it's not fair. The Queen doesn't deserve to still be under Onea's…" he paused as he felt his fur bristle.

"I know. But Onea has always been like that. She's always had it in for Tasa. Even on the first day and the days that followed."

Ari peered up at the King. "Kuenzi, would…" he paused. "Would you mind telling me? If you don't want to it's okay. I…" He was about to say that he understood when he didn't.

Kuenzi chuckled softly in a reply. "Ari… I will tell you," he said with a soft voice.

The dog listened with interest.

_Many months passed since the birth of the Pridelands Princes and the other cubs. Now they were running around all over the lands and life continued on as it normally would._

_Prince Kuenzi and his young brother Prince Uchaji were outgoing but gentle cubs. They did what their parents told them and the lionesses knew that the future would be safe in their paws when they grew into adults. But for now they were cubs and enjoyed every moment. They played together and with the other cubs._

_Uchaji loved his brother dearly and knew that Kuenzi would be the next King. He didn't mind, as he knew their parents loved them both no matter what. There was one lioness cub he hung around with at the waterhole. Her name was Hawa. They had a lot in common and enjoyed playing together but they were far from alone._

_Kuenzi had found himself an instant friend in Rehema's cub, Tasa. Even at a young age, when he and his friends were old enough to understand the meaning of their names, the young Prince never once questioned or teased Tasa's. Neither did Uchaji or Hawa._

_Haya played with all of them. She didn't need just one best friend. To her, the Princes, Tasa and Hawa were her best friends._

_A while later, they were joined by another cub. A red colored cub named Onea. Kuenzi knew what her name meant. 'Harass' and he thoughtfully questioned why someone would want their cub to bare a name such as that._

_When it came to playing the Princes and the female cubs, except one, had been told that under no circumstances were they to give Tasa a hard time. Unlike her friends who were physically strong, Tasa was physically weak. The shaman had assured her mother that it was nothing she had done and that with time Tasa would grow into a strong, healthy lioness. This made Rehema feel better as she was worried for her daughter._

_One day while playing by the eastern waterhole, under Rehema's watchful eye, Kuenzi, Uchaji, Hawa and Haya found out why Onea's mother gave her such a name. They couldn't believe it but they had seen with their own eyes._

_What was planned and supposed to be a simple, friendly game of tag, turned into something completely different._

_Kuenzi was leader of the group but he shared that title with his friends. The game of tag was still going though the cubs were scattered around near the waterhole but they had to be in plain sight so Rehema could see them. The lioness was lying nearby in the grass._

_As Kuenzi walked along, admiring his surroundings he was shocked to see Tasa lying a few feet away. She was lying on her stomach… pinned under Onea's body. The red cub was standing over her. Though he couldn't hear the words he knew that Tasa could get hurt and that was something he would not allow. "It would crush Rehema. And she's been through enough pain. Losing Tasa's father must've been horrible," the Prince thought as he trotted up. Clearing his throat he spoke in a calm voice. "Onea what are you doing? We're supposed to be playing 'Tag' not… this!"_

_The red cub locked gazes with the gray Prince. "Oh come on Kuenzi, I'm only having a chat with our friend," she said trying to put on an innocent voice. Kuenzi was smarter than that and he knew she was lying._

"_No you're not. Get off of her… Now!" Though his voice was calm, his tail lashed side to side in an angry manner._

"_You're no fun!" Onea said and stepped over Tasa until all four paws were back in the grass. "See ya!" she said and went around to the other side of the hole._

_When she was gone, Kuenzi turned to Tasa. He ran over and helped her to her feet. "You okay?" he asked in concern. His parents told him and his brother to be careful when playing with her, as did Hawa's mother and Haya's mother. The question was now: Why didn't Onea's mother do the same?_

_Tasa looked up at Kuenzi with a grateful smile. "I'm alright. Thank you Kuenzi." The Prince smiled. She yawned. "After that, I'm tired. I'm gonna go and take nap near my mother."_

_Uchaji, Hawa and Haya were on the left side of the hole standing in the water watching everything, hearing every word._

"_Well done brother," Uchaji said softly._

_Hawa smiled. "That should teach Onea not to mess with Tasa. She's got Kuenzi on her side."_

"_Not just him but us too," Haya said._

_Soon enough Tasa was sleeping next to her mother. Kuenzi instantly felt tired himself and came to his friend. Gently settling himself down beside her, he too fell asleep. The other three didn't want to play alone and joined their companions for a well-needed rest._

_Onea saw this and rolled her cub eyes in disgust._

Ari was stunned. "Wow, talk about bad impressions!" he said in disbelief.

Kuenzi nodded. "Yeah but from that day on it got worse. One time there was a fight. Onea started it on purpose and Tasa's mother broke it up."

"That's unbelievable Kuenzi. At least Tasa had you, Prince Uchaji, Princess Hawa, Haya and her mother. At least you guys cared for her."

The King shook his mane. "When my father taught me and Uchaji about the Circle of Life, about how we are one and how we're all connected we promised to treat others as they would want to be treated. Common courtesy. We weren't the trouble type cubs. After hearing stories of past leaders and their cubs and how they all got into trouble in one dangerous way or another, we all made a pact to never disobey our parents. Sure there were some rough play but nothing serious especially when around Tasa. We were always careful and friendly. Uchaji said he saw Tasa as a sister. He still does even now."

"That's good. But it was just you five right? I mean, Onea was a troublesome cub right? Why did her mother tell her to leave Tasa alone?" The lion didn't answer. "Or did she even care?" Again there was no answer so Ari dropped the subject seeing as how it was painful for Kuenzi to even give a response.

The lion and the canine walked on in silence and soon they were on one of Pride Rock's platforms. Like always the kill was in the center. Uchaji and Hawa stood at the right side.

As Ari went to his family, Kuenzi looked on the pride. To his surprise, Tasa and Bahati were not there. After pondering for a few moments he believed that his wife and son wanted to be away from everyone just a little while longer. Looking up he nodded and smiled.

Everyone started for their piece of the kill.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bahati was still lying in the grass, his tail tapped softly. His forepaws were crossed over as he listened. He enjoyed it when Tasa told him these kinds of stories. But what he heard two weeks ago stayed fresh in his mind. Now with the words of his adopted mother spinning around, Bahati tried his hardest to block out the other words.

"Wow! That was interesting," he replied with a kind voice and watched as a smile crossed Tasa's maw.

She chuckled. "Yes, there were some good times." Then her ears drooped sadly and her gaze fell to the ground. Bahati gently placed a comforting paw on hers. She looked up. "Don't worry Bahati. I'm trying not to think of my mother."

This didn't make him feel any better. "I… I still feel like it's my fault that we're both hurting right now," the red lion said with a breaking voice.

Tasa's eyes snapped and looked sharp for a moment but grew soft. "Bahati, it's not your fault. When Onea told you she knew that you would tell Kuenzi and I. That was her plan. Not yours. You couldn't have known. Okay?"

Bahati peered into her eyes with an almost evil glare.

Tasa could see it and was now worried. "Bahati?" she asked carefully.

"I-I… I wanted to kill her mom," he choked out. "She was so cold when she spoke." He looked away and his body trembled. In spite of everything Onea had done, there was a small part of him that loved and felt sorry for her. Now he wondered whether the red lioness cared for him or not. Were the words she spoken to him as he was about to leave a lie or the real thing? Even now, he wasn't sure.

Tasa gently nuzzled him, purring to calm him down. "I know Bahati. But I'm glad that you kept yourself."

"It was so hard," he muttered as he buried his head in her shoulder.

The two sat in silence for a long while. As Bahati let out his emotions Tasa continued to purr. When she felt him relax, she placed a comforting paw on his back. His breathing that was hyperventilation became quiet and easy once again. "Bahati, we need to get home. I'm sure the kill has been made and that the pride is worried," she said softly.

"Including dad," Bahati said as he removed his head from her shoulder with a small smirk on his face.

Tasa chuckled. "Yes."

They and began their walk home. Arriving at the stone steps giving apologetic nods to the pride and seeing two pieces of meat set-aside for them, the Queen and Prince settled down near their family and ate.

As the pride looked on they could tell that there were some things that needed to be revealed but would be kept silent for the time being. Because of this and out of respect no one came with questions. It was a relatively a quiet dinner.

Kubali was lying near Haya when he saw Tasa and Bahati approach. Upon seeing the red lion he wondered how Bahati was doing. Kuenzi told him what had happened in the Outlands. The white lion had grown angry. When first meeting the King and Queen, he knew that there was something special about their relationship. He never asked the big questions like how they met or what made them feel the way they did about each other. All those questions were answered when Kubali saw how they interacted with the pride and when they would go for walks around the Pridelands not as leaders but as simple lions.

He wanted to talk to Bahati but ruled against it. He would wait. He whispered to Haya, who smiled and nodded, licking the tip of his ear.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When night settled into the lands, the weather was warm yet pleasant. Even the hyenas were up later than normal. The ones who were this night were none other than Makini and Erevu. The two friends sat on the borderline discussing something of a major importance. They told Kusudi of their plan. He agreed.

Erevu turned to his friend with a wondering expression. "Makini, are you sure that we have enough hyenas to spare? I mean it's a big task having them keep an eye on all the borders. Who's to say when that group of lionesses are going to attack the Pridelands?"

Makini shook his head. "I know how you feel Erevu. But we can't be too careful. And who's to say that that red lioness won't have one of her members go in and try to kill a Pridelander in his or her sleep? Or the King and Queen? From what dad told me, that's what this whole thing is about. Onea is upset because of the King and Queen's relationship. From what I heard this lioness has hated the Queen since they first met as cubs and well…"

"Yikes! Talk about a long timed grudge!" Erevu said in surprise.

"That's what I said."

"Well, the lions did keep you and the others in shelter during Haribu's takeover. The least your dad, and the rest of us can do is help them. Right?"

"You said it brother," Makini replied with a smile.

Erevu yawned. "I don't know about you but I'm tired."

Makini tried to hide his own tiredness all to no avail. "I hate to say it but so am I." He jerked his head in the Graveyard's direction. "Come on let's go."

As they walked back into their home, Erevu looked at his friend with a stare. "I heard from your dad that the Queen and Prince have been having nightmares. Sounds like this red lioness is doing all she can to hurt the royal family huh?"

Makini just nodded.

Finally stopping in the center of the Yard, the hyenas bowed in gesture and went into their respective caves to sleep for the night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The night may have come quick and easy for the Graveyard residents. For the Pridelands an easy night was anything but.

While his family, friends and fellow pride members slept in the main den, some in their own caves, some on the ground of the main den itself, Bahati was out on the promontory, looking up at the stars. He needed to be out in the fresh air, as he felt suffocated in the royal chamber.

Kubali stood outside the den. He told Haya that he wanted to speak to the young lion and now was a good time. He quietly approached and sat down. Turning his eyes to the skies, he wondered. Finally, he turned to his son. "Bahati? Are you alright?"

The red lion didn't respond. His eyes just stared out at the plains and the grass as they shined in the moon's silver light.

Knowing he wasn't going to answer, Kubali tried a different approach. "Have another bad dream?" This time there was a response. Not words but movement. Bahati shook his head. No.

Kubali turned away and looked back to the den where his mate and friends were still asleep. He looked down at his paws. The black coloration was near impossible to see but at least his forelegs and the rest of him was seeable. Wrapped in his thoughts, he never heard Bahati speak.

"I just needed the air dad. No worries. I'm okay."

The white lion's ear twitched at the sound of the younger's voice. He turned and smiled slightly; his mane bangs fell at the side of his head. "Okay Bahati. I guess I was just worried." He did a double take as he saw the blue color in Bahati's eyes become almost pale. He trembled. He hated to see anyone especially his own flesh and blood in so much hurt but what made things worse was that the Queen suffered too. Kubali growled softly, feeling his blood boil. He hadn't felt that way since he found Kuenzi badly hurt and Tasa almost on the verge of death. He had felt the same rush of anger again when Onea attacked Haya when she was showing him the Pridelands.

"_If and when I see Onea alone, I'm gonna kill her!_" he thought to himself. "_She's gonna pay for bringing this pain upon you Bahati! And on Tasa! Neither of you deserve this!_" He bowed his head and softly cried.

Bahati heard the silent sobs and rested his head on the white lion's shoulder. "It's okay dad. I'll be okay and so will mom," he said with a soft mutter and a purr to match it.

Kubali sighed and sniffed. "I know." He sighed again and looked back at the den. He turned to Bahati. "You ready to come back in?"

Bahati's gaze was thoughtful. "No, not yet. I wanna hang out here for a little while longer. And if I don't come bac kin, don't worry okay. I think I'll be sleeping out here."

Kubali smiled and nuzzled him. "Okay. Goodnight." He got up and walked towards the cave.

"Goodnight," Bahati replied, watching him go. When the white lion could no longer be seen, Bahati's blue eyes looked back up at the stars. "I hope you all are watching. Please, help all of us to sleep peacefully tonight," he said offering his prayer to the air. Then he left his seat but didn't go into the den.

Instead he went into the lower cave.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Kubali entered his cave he was surprised to see Haya awake. He smiled and settled himself down beside her. She nuzzled him gently and licked his cheek. "Is Bahati okay?" she asked in concern.

"He should be," he replied with a pained sigh. "Let me tell you Haya, Onea has really messed him up… both him and Tasa. I wish we could do something."

Haya placed a paw on top of his. "I know and there is. We can be there for them." Kubali just sighed. "Sorry…" she said softly.

The white lion turned to look at his mate with a surprised look. "No, you're right. We can be there. It's better than nothing." He nuzzled her and rested his head upon her shoulders. Haya purred and soon Kubali felt better. Breaking the embrace, he placed his forelegs upon hers and fell asleep. Haya rested her head on his shoulders. Kubali sighed in peace but in his mind he could see Bahati and Tasa. They were in slumber, but were suffering. He whimpered and Haya purred soothingly.

Within a few moments, they both were asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the royal cave, Kuenzi was in deep slumber when suddenly he felt a kick at his right side. He dismissed it as being his imagination until it happened again. He slowly opened his eyes and lifting his head up from his forepaws, he looked around.

In the back, he saw that Bahati was not there. He was confused but then remembered what the young lion had said earlier as dusk settled in…

"_If you and mom don't see me here when you wake up in the morning I'm either sleeping outside either on the promontory or in the lower cave."_

Kuenzi knew Bahati needed to be away from the pride. He couldn't pass any blame. He knew his son would be fine.

He felt the kick again… harder this time. He sharply turned his head to the right and knew. It was Tasa. She was moving about in her sleep.

Kuenzi frowned slightly. He knew Tasa _never_ moved when she slept. Not if… unless… she was having a nightmare. He sighed. He would have to wake her immediately before she accidentally hurt him or herself. "Thanks for sleeping outside Bahati," the gray lion said mentally. "I would hate to have you see this."

He shook her gently. Nothing. She only whimpered. He spoke her name softly, "Tasa?" Nothing.

He shook her again a little harder and spoke her name, a little louder, "Tasa?" Still nothing.

He would have to shake her again… harder. He did and called out her name… loudly. He had to get her out of this state and fast. "TASA!"

It worked.

The Queen instantly woke, her head snapping up to attention. Her heart pounded as she struggled to catch her breath. She swiftly turned her head only to see that she was home. She was in the royal chambers with her mate beside her. She was safe.

Kuenzi just stared at her seeing a glazed and wild look in her eyes. He hated to see her like this. It broke his heart.

"K-Kuenzi?" Tasa asked still trying to get a hold of herself as she faced him. The dream had been the same just as the previous ones: Her mother, hearing the story of her father, finding friends in the Princes' and a few other cubs. Being tormented by almost nonstop by Onea. At first the dreams held the memories in perfect order: from cub hood, to adolescent hood and finally adult hood but after a while, a few days, the memories were mixed and the dreams would end in the most horrible ways.

The lion smiled faintly. "Yes, it's me. You're safe dear."

Tasa sighed with relief and turned away for a moment. Beads of cold sweat dripped down the side of her muzzle and fell to the ground in silent splashes at her paws.

Kuenzi didn't speak but simply stared ahead into the darkness. He wondered how Bahati was. "I'm sure he's fine," the lion told himself. "He's probably sleeping in the lower cave." He slowly turned only to see Tasa in the same position and that some of her fur color was pale. He sighed sadly. What could he say? He didn't know what she was going through and seeing her in such a state was not helping him to help her in any way.

"Where's Bahati?" Tasa finally asked, still not wanting to meet his eyes for fear she'd break down.

"He's outside. He wanted to be away from the pride. I think he's sleeping in the lower cave. I'm sure he's alright," Kuenzi replied giving a small smile, though he knew she couldn't see it.

Actually she _could_ see it… out of the corner of her eye. She had heard his words and nodded slowly while letting out a shallow breath. "Good. At least he's okay," she said softly. Tears came to her eyes and she sniffed. "I miss her… especially these days," she said after a small silence.

Kuenzi knew who she was referring to: her late mother, Rehema. He nodded. "I know you do. I miss her sometimes too. Just like my parents. But… they're okay now. They're with the other spirits. I don't think they'd wanna be here anymore."

"I know. Even now, the pain… it's still there. It never leaves, does it?"

"For some it does," Kuenzi said carefully. "For others, not so easily."

Tasa nodded but didn't look at him. She sniffed. "I don't know if I can sleep. For fear…" she trailed off.

Kuenzi drew closer. "I'm here. I'm not leaving."

Without warning though he had clearly expected it, Tasa rubbed her head against his mane, crying softly. Kuenzi joined her, allowing his emotions for her pain to be released. It wasn't just for his mate but for his son as well. They had both been hurt not physically but emotionally, which was worse. It was clear to him that this was what Onea wanted. In his mind, Kuenzi growled. He wanted the red lioness to pay for the suffering of his family.

After a good while, ten minutes, perhaps more, as neither was sure, Tasa removed her head from his and spoke. "I thought going through it once was bad enough," she said with a dull breath. "Going through it many times is far too much."

Kuenzi nodded. Indeed it was too much. For him and the pride. He knew that his mate was strong in mind, body and spirit but he had to wonder at what great strength possessed her to deal with _this_. He mentally scolded himself. "_What a stupid thing to wonder! She has her parents' strength!_" He shook his head for a moment and faced her. "Tasa, if you don't want to sleep…" he began. She turned to him. "You, we, don't have to. We can just stay awake. We don't even have to speak."

Tasa considered this. She didn't want to sleep. She didn't want the nightmares to resurface. But could she really stay awake for the rest of the night? Did she have the strength? Possibly. But even the royals need their sleep. As hard is it would be she _had_ to sleep. She couldn't stay up and knew her mate couldn't either. It was unhealthy. Her mother said that her father had done that but it never eased his suffering.

They looked on each other, trying to read the other's expression. There was worry in his eyes, fear in hers. They needed to sleep. They regarded each other unsure of what to say.

Finally Tasa let out a deep breath. She looked at her paws in a thinking manner. She faced him and placed her head underneath his chin. He purred to try and calm her. They stayed this way for a long while but it was needed.

Now, she felt tired, as did he. He smiled and licked her cheek.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"I'm always here. You know that," he replied.

"You always have been," she said in a small chuckle.

He wrapped his arm around her, though her body still shook.

"I think I can sleep now," she murmured. She placed her head near his and licked his cheek. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too," he murmured in reply and pushed his head near to hers.

Soon enough they both were asleep.


	18. Signs of War

**Author's Note: Juza 'notify'**

I dedicate this chapter to King Ligerion, who turns 19 today. Happy birthday!

**Chapter 18: Signs of War**

"_She is preparing us for a battle with your pride Prince Bahati. You must be careful. With any luck, I shall try not to hurt you or any of those you care about."_

Bahati looked all around him for the fiftieth time to make sure no one was near. For a whole week he had been meeting this lioness on the eastern side of the Pridelands, as it was the safest place to have a conversation. The lioness came from the Outlands. She was the one who took him to Onea.

When they first met, Bahati had been strolling and spotted the lioness crossing the border from the Outlands. He was suspicious at first but then stared into her eyes, which were dark blue, and examining the color of her coat, which was dark gold. When she spoke, her voice was polite.

Knowing it'd be dangerous to talk in the open Bahati led her to a shaded place on the eastern side and there they had talked for an hour. The lioness informed him of his 'real' mother's plans. Bahati trusted her and said he wanted to meet again. To his complete surprise, she agreed. Every day after that, they met on the Outlands border, going to the Pridelands eastern side. The same was so today.

"I can't believe you're risking everything just to talk to me. What did I do exactly?" Bahati asked curiously.

"It wasn't you, not fully, it was her," the lioness replied and seeing the look of confusion, she continued. "You see, after I brought you to Onea, I hid behind one of the larger rocks, listening as she talked about her childhood with the King and Queen. Like you, I was stunned. It was then I knew that she was wrong about many things. King Kuenzi and Queen Tasa seem like good lions and good rulers."

Bahati nodded again. "They are. So, what made you change your mind about Onea?"

The lioness smiled. "Like I said, the first time we spoke, it was you… and your search for the missing pieces to your adopted parents' childhood. When you entered the Outlands, I was curious and stepped up before anyone else. You intrigued me that day Bahati, you still do. You must get that from your real father." The young lion blushed. "Your name means 'Luck'. You have been blessed with a lot of it."

"I know," he said simply then realized something. "Onea doesn't know about our meetings does she?"

The lioness shook her head. "No. I've been very careful and since I'm one of the quiet ones, my absence has been unnoticed."

"Good, I worry about that."

"Don't. You have other matters to worry of. Speaking of which, how is her majesty?"

"She is well," he answered, in a 'let's not go into that' tone. She must've understood for when he finished, she nodded, her whiskers twitching slightly.

The two felines didn't speak for a while, the silence to enveloped them and the soft twittering of birds filled the air.

"I should get back," the lioness said at last. When Bahati nodded they rose from the grass and began their walked to the border, the entrance to the Outlands.

As they walked, Bahati peered at the lioness. "I don't know if I asked you this, but how did you end up in the Outlands?"

The lioness hesitated before giving an answer. "No, you didn't ask and I don't blame you, but now that you have, I'll tell you." She breathed heavily and told him everything from meeting the red lioness, the appearance of other lionesses, the times Onea returned from her solo trips to the Pridelands, the sending of two lionesses, and sending of not only Onea herself but also a few others and up to the present day.

Bahati soaked up this information then a memory flashed in his mind. He stopped walking and without warning, he growled dangerously pulling out his claws and his breathing grew immensely heavy.

"Prince Bahati?" the lioness asked, turning to him with concerned eyes.

The red lion was in a trance as he remembered the day Onea attacked both sets of his parents. He remembered the way he lost control, how his uncle pinned him to the ground and how he screamed like a mad beast. He shivered and jumped slight but it was enough to snap out of his reverie but he just looked at the lioness with pale eyes. The fur along the back of his neck rose and his tail lashed side to side.

The lioness stood there wondering what to do. She had to try something, anything, to calm him down. "_I hope I haven't hurt him,_" she prayed.

Bahati's body gave another sudden jolt and at last he was truly calm, his eyes were back to their true cool bluish color, the fur along his back had settled, his claws sheathed back into their paws and finally his breathing returned to normal. "I'm sorry for that," he said faintly. The lioness smiled and with no other words, they continued.

They walked in silence for a while, each wrapped in their own thoughts until the lioness spoke.

"So, have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business," Bahati answered with a small smile.

The lioness laughed. "Sorry. Just trying to make conversation."

"I know and I feel… comfortable talking to you. But before I answer your question, let me ask one. Did Onea tell you of Prince Uchaji and Princess Hawa?"

"I heard bits and pieces from her mutterings and from what she told you that day. If I'm correct, they have a son and daughter, they're your age and their son is heir to Pridelands?"

The lion nodded. "Yes, Prince Hodari and Princess Tamu, nephew and niece to King Kuenzi and Queen Tasa. One night, if I recall, Prince Hodari asked his sister if she wanted to rule alongside him, you know as brother and sister. She said yes, mainly due to being touched by such an offer." Bahati paused, throwing his head to one side. "In case you're wondering it's her. The Princess."

"Like I said Bahati, you're a lucky lion. You might be one of the next Kings of these lands before long."

"Let's not get carried away. I'd rather just stick to being a Prince."

The lioness shook her head in amusement. "Suit yourself."

"I hope this is over soon," he muttered in a soft growl.

"It will be," the lioness assured.

"She won't stop, not until mom's dead."

"Queen Tasa is a strong lioness. She won't let Onea get rid of her that easily."

"This… isn't just about me," Bahati said, stressing the words. "It goes-"

"Goes deeper than that," the lioness guessed. "Goes to when they were cubs and Kuenzi befriended Tasa, not caring about the meaning of her name nor of her inability to have cubs."

"Yeah. I tried asking if she could just quit but apparently that was a waste of breath. I had to try."

"You did and that's better than nothing."

"She hurt me. Hurt her, hurt us both… intentionally." He swallowed hard. "I want her to pay!"

"She will," the lioness said soothingly. "She will, Bahati."

"Is it wrong of me to want to sink my teeth into her flesh, the very same flesh that runs through me?" he asked quietly.

The lioness saw pain in his eyes. She felt sorry for him. "No it's not. She's caused a lot of pain." She gently nudged him and soon she was so wrapped in her thoughts that she barely heard Bahati speak again.

"Miss?" He gently nudged her just she did him a few minutes ago.

The lioness shook her head. "Sorry Bahati," she said smiling sheepishly.

"We're here at the border," Bahati replied staring ahead, seeing the change of color in the ground.

"Oh, yes. You know the Pridelands are so beautiful I don't wanna leave… but…"

"But if you don't Onea will become suspicious and that's the last thing we need."

"Yes." The lioness stepped to the borderline and turned her head. "I don't know when I'll be able to sneak away again, so tomorrow, just in case, let's meet here at the usual time, mid-sun."

Bahati nodded. "Okay, good luck. I hope no one asks questions… for your sake. I would hate to lose a friend."

The lioness smiled and bowed her head. "I thank you Prince Bahati. I don't think anything will happen, but if it does…" She shivered. She looked in front of her and turned back to him. "By the way, my name is Juza."

" 'Notify' " Bahati said.

"Like I said, you're lucky." Then she sped off to the Outlands.

Bahati sighed. "Ancestors please let her be safe," he prayed. Then he turned and walked back to the Pridelands.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Makini pawed at the dirt with his paw. He looked at the team he had assembled to make sure that the Pridelands were safe from intruders and so far all was well. At his side was Prince Hodari. The gold lion stared out into the horizon, his mind wandering aimlessly to the recent events of the past three weeks. He wondered how Bahati was, how his aunt was.

"Hodari, how are Bahati and Queen Tasa?" Makini asked with all respect.

The lion met his friend's gaze. "They're okay. But…" he trailed off.

Makini nodded and stared out. "How's Dumu?"

"He's fine. Why?"

"Just wondering."

Hodari continued looking out at the assembly of hyenas. He couldn't believe that Makini would for no reason want to make sure that the borders were safe from the Pride in the Outlands. "_It's not even his family that's being threatened and yet here he is risking not only his life but the lives of his team,_" he thought in amaze. He knew his friend had a plan but he never imagined one such as this. Moreover, Makini's best friend and possibly future brother-in-law, Erevu, had thought of the same plan. The Prince had him to thank too.

"You didn't have to do this. My father and uncle make sure the borders are safe everyday," Hodari said.

"I know but my father wants to help and he feels that this is the proper way."

"And the other hyenas don't mind?"

"Not even close," Makini replied with a smirk. "In fact, they're grateful considering what your Aunt and Uncle did." He paused for a second and continued, "I know that your pride will be going to go to battle with that red lioness and her 'pride' " Hodari nodded. "When the time comes, we'll be at your side. Dad has it all planned out."

"I'm sure he does," Hodari said softly then his thoughts drifted to his parents. "Is there anything you want me to report to my parents, to my Aunt and Uncle?"

Makini thought for a moment then turned his head side to side. "No, I don't think so."

Hodari nodded and gently nudged his friend. He rose from his seated position and started to leave for home. His ears and tail twitched as the hyena yelled out his name.

"Hodari!"

The lion turned. "Yeah?"

"Please, tell your Aunt and tell Bahati to not worry. We're on your side and we're gonna help give that red lioness what she deserves!" Taking a deep breath and not caring who heard it Makini howled.

Hodari smiled and roared. As the echoes died, the lion turned, heading for home all the while hoping that the battle would be soon so that the lands, the pride, his aunt and best friend mainly, would finally be at peace.

Makini watched as Hodari left. His thoughts were the same as the lion's. He turned and went towards one of his teammates, whispering in her ear something of great importance. Once the hyena heard, she smiled and walked away informing the rest of the members. Makini smiled back and breathed a deep sigh. He looked up to the sky. It may have been mid-sun but clouds were rolling in. "Looks like it's going to rain," he said softly. He set his jaw and shivered. The battle, he felt, wasn't too far away. "_I just hope it ends for everyone's sakes,_" he thought. "_And without too much, or rather, any bloodshed,_" he added.

Makini hung his head and went to speak to his father.

Kusudi noticed his son come towards him with a hung head. "Makini are you okay?" The young hyena leaned on his father's shoulder sighing heavily.

"Dad, when the battle comes, we are fighting aren't we?"

"Yes."

"Good."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bahati walked around until he saw two lionesses resting beside a tree. He smiled and coming over, he gently nudged one of them. The lioness stirred and opened her eyes tiredly only to smile as she looked into the eyes of the one who woke her.

"Hi Bahati," Tamu said.

"Hi," Bahati answered and looked to the other lioness. It was another one of his friends and Hodari's girlfriend, Jamala. "Can I talk to you?" She looked at him confused. "I… I owe you an explanation for my behavior. Please?" The look in his eyes indicated that he really needed this.

Tamu turned to see her friend still asleep. She was about to reply when Jamala with eyes still closed spoke in her stead. "It's okay Tamu. Go. You don't need to keep watch over me."

The gray lioness smiled and followed the red lion.

A few minutes passed when neither spoke. The silence was so irritating that Bahati couldn't take it anymore. "Tamu, I'm sorry that I haven't been around much. I… I just needed to be on my own."

"I understand," Tamu replied. "You've been through a lot and so as Aunt Tasa. You two need some time to be away from everyone."

"Tamu if I've been cold and distanced from you, Hodari and Jamala, especially you and I have no excuse." He lowered his head, his mane falling at the sides of his face. He tried to hide the pain but it was difficult.

Tamu gently nuzzled him. "Bahati it's alright. Really." She smiled warmly and in her mind she had a plan to get him out of this depressive state. She silently stopped walking and watched as he continued. She looked up at the sky. "_Looks like it's going to rain tonight. We could use the moisture. Thank you Spirits._"

Bahati's mind was boggled with many thoughts, thoughts of Juza. Was she all right? He shut his eyes. Wrapped in his thinking, he failed to notice Tamu and tried to avoid eye contact with her, for fear his emotions showed. "_I can't let her see me cry,_" he thought. _"The only ones I let see me in that way are dad, Kubali, and mom._"

Tamu peered up at Bahati curiously. "I love you Tamu," Bahati said softly.

Tamu pushed her head next to his and purred. "I love you too." They didn't speak for a while and the cool air was enough to cleanse their minds. "Feeling better?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you." He licked the top of her head and rose with her following. He smiled and rested his head near hers, purring. She purred back.

They continued walking for about five minutes and Bahati felt tired. Tamu sensed the tension in his body and lead him to a cool shaded area with a waterhole nearby. Bahati sighed with relief. Walking over he collapsed and with Tamu lying down beside him, resting her head against the softness of his white mane. Bahati smiled and licked her cheek, putting his head down on his paws to rest. A small smile reached his mouth and with Tamu by his side, he fell into a deep sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kubali and Haya walked on the western side of the Pridelands. The white lion was still pained for his friend and son. He hoped that the battle between the Pridelanders and the new Outlanders would come and soon. He knew that he wouldn't be able to attack Onea but he would attack many lionesses. He could take his anger out on them.

Haya looked up at her mate curiously, wondering why he had grown so quiet. He loved talking, to her more than anyone. "Kubali, you all right?" she asked in a worried tone.

The white lion shook his head, trying to focus. "Yeah, just worried. Bahati has been disappearing for a week now. No one knows where." He hung his head. "I think he's still trying to get over what _she_ did!" The word 'she' came from his lips in a snarl and Haya felt her fur bristle and a soft growl escaped her throat. She nuzzled him. "Don't worry Kubali, she'll get hers!"

"I know. I just wish we all could give it to her."

Haya shook her head. "You know that's not possible. If that happened it would be a slaughter." She paused and smirked. "Besides, there'd have to be a long line."

Kubali laughed. She was trying to cheer him up. He nuzzled her and licked her cheek. "I love you Haya."

"I love you too Kubali," she replied and licked him back.

The white lion purred and instantly felt weird. He still hadn't told her. Did he want to? Should he tell her? She was his mate. He had to tell her. He stopped, walking, as did she. "Haya," he began, feeling a deep shudder. "You… you know I had no feelings for Onea right?" She turned to face him so he resumed speaking. "Those times, she… she came to me, she lied." His body shook and he turned his face away, feeling shamed.

Haya saw his body tense and she rested her head against his mane, purring gently. "You don't have to explain. It wasn't your fault. She manipulated you."

Kubali sighed. "I let her. I didn't even know she was a threat to the Pridelands, to Tasa and Kuenzi, Tasa mainly."

"If you hadn't shown up when you did, they wouldn't be alive," Haya said softly. "If you hadn't shown up, we would never have met." She placed a paw on his.

This made Kubali feel relieved. What was in past stayed and there was no use dwelling. He had so much going for him now. He had shelter, he had companions, he had a son who respected and admired him very much and moreover he had Haya. Pulling away, Kubali looked into her eyes. "I shouldn't have brought it up. It's just this thing with Bahati… it caught me off guard."

"I know." Looking up at the sky, Haya sniffed the air. "There's gonna be a drizzle from the sky's coloration."

Kubali followed her gaze. "You're right." He shuddered. "I feel a battle coming. Let's hope it's the last fight."

"I feel it too," Haya replied, playing at the ground with a paw.

"Where did Kuenzi and Tasa say they were going?" he asked, wanting a change of subject.

"To the southern side to rest. Why? You think something's going to happen? You want to go check on them?"

"No, they'll be okay I'm sure," Kubali replied uneasily. "Besides we can't spring to their rescue every time right?" he asked with a smirk.

Haya chuckled. "No but the last time you felt worried, something _did_ happen."

"True, but it's just me this time." He faced her and smiled. "Seriously it's just me."

They shared a loving nuzzle and continued walking. Light drops of rain fell from the sky.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You feel better?"

Tasa looked up from her part of the kill Kuenzi had caught. "Yes. You didn't have to hunt, I could've caught this."

"I know, but you were tired and needed the extra sleep," Kuenzi replied, after chewing a piece of meat.

"Thanks…" she said with a yawn off, feeling a shiver pass through her body. Once again she had suffered another nightmare and Kuenzi had spent the remainder of the night keeping her calm.

"I'm just glad you feel better than earlier," Kuenzi said as he placed a paw on hers. "Don't worry. She will pay for your suffering… and Bahati's."

"Speaking of Bahati have you noticed he's been going off on his own for the past week?"

Kuenzi nodded. "Yes, but he'll be alright. If there's anything he wants to tell us, he will when he's ready."

"I know. Looks like it's going to rain," Tasa said looking up at the sky.

"You're right and it's getting cold. While I was hunting, there were a few drops but nothing hard. It won't be long until it does rain and when it does, it's going to pour." He grew quiet for a moment. "We've been here since the sun was high. Shall we head back home?"

Tasa yawned. "Yeah."

The lions rose to leave but not before disposing the bones from their meal. After that they started to Pride Rock. They had left the cave early that morning, asking Uchaji and Hawa to rule in their place for the day. They just walked around the lands, enjoying the freedom and peace.

The clouds came in, growing darker and heavier. A few seconds, later rain poured, soaking the lands, filling the waterholes and feeding the grass. The animals ran to the shelter of their homes. Finally the lions' paws stepped onto the stones of Pride Rock. Tasa's left paw came out from under her and she slipped.

Kuenzi noticed and ran back to help her. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm okay. I've never done that."

"The rain makes everything slick."

"It's fun to watch but risky to walk around in."

"Yeah, come on." They walked up the other stones and made their way to the den's entrance.

"The pride shouldn't stay out much longer," Tasa noted.

"I know, but we don't need to call them in." Kuenzi watched as Tasa went inside. He looked to the west, seeing a flash of lighting fill the already darkened sky. He stared for a moment, in fascination. As a cub he had been frightened of lightning and whenever it lit up the cave, he and his brother would cuddle close to their parents' side. "The ancestors can make something seem so scary first and so beautiful the next," he said to himself. He smiled and entered the den, shaking his body free from water.

Tasa came up to him and shook her coat. Droplets hit his face. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Payback," she replied with a laugh.

"It's really coming down out there. I saw a flash of lighting a few seconds ago on the west side."

"There's more to come your majesties," said a voice. The lions turned to see Ari coming in and shaking his pelt.

"Ari, your mate and son, are they alright?" Tasa asked. The wolf nodded.

"The pride should be in soon," Kuenzi said. "There won't be a hunt tonight and with the leftovers from yesterday's we have enough food."

Just then Rasuli, the white sunbird, flew in to the cave, his face full of panic and fear. His voice however was still that of a professional royal majordomo of the Pridelands. He looked down at the lions and canine, trying his hardest to not loose his dignity. "Your majesties that Pride from the Outlands is on their way here. I'm not sure what their intentions are but it doesn't look good." Kuenzi and Tasa exchanged glances.

As Kuenzi stepped forward to address his friend and advisor, Ari stepped back while Tasa, blending herself with the darkness of the cave quietly slipped out. No one noticed.

"Rasuli, fly as fast as you can to the Tree of Life and tell Daktari and Dumu to prepare their medicines. We'll be needing them," the King said and the sunbird nodded, flying out, not even seeing the figure of a lioness standing on the promontory.

"Ari," Kuenzi said turning to the canine. "Can your mate and son fight? Even with the hyenas we're going to need all the help we can get." Ari nodded and Kuenzi turned to his left. Tasa wasn't there. "Tasa?" The lion and the canine looked around the cave until they heard a powerful roar that thundered, echoing across the lands.

Ari ran outside. "Looks like she's one step ahead of you Kuenzi."

The lion walked over as his mate roared again, stronger, fiercer and louder. It wasn't but a few moments until the pride arrived.

Kuenzi left Ari's side to join Tasa on the promontory. They looked at each other and Kuenzi saw the fire of determination in her eyes and the setting of her jaw. She looked out into the lands and noticed that Kusudi must've heard her roar for he and his clan were marching towards Pride Rock.

Bahati, followed by Tamu, Hodari and Jamala, went near the main cave. "What's happening?" the red lion asked. The canine told him. Bahati was about to go on the promontory but ruled against it. He turned to his friends and motioned them to follow. As the other pride members saw the look in the Prince's eyes they too got on each of the stone steps and waiting.

Uchaji and Hawa, as Prince and Princess Consort, second in command, stood on the stone that led to the promontory's tip. Kubali and Haya perched themselves on the platform where the lower cave was. The lionesses found stone perches of their own, some being careful as to how they stood due to the rain. Finally Bahati, Hodari, Tamu and Jamala took the last level above the platform that came in contact with the grass.

The rain came down harder and stronger with each passing moment soaking the pride's fur, but no one cared. They heard their Queen's roar, the roar of a coming battle and they were going to fight, rain or no.

In the distance the young red lion saw the forms of hyenas. Kusudi barked out one time and his clan started to spread out. The leader looked up on the promontory and bowed in respect and took his place next to his mate and son.

Still on the promontory, Kuenzi noticed how high their forces grew with Kusudi and his clan fighting alongside them. He looked at Tasa who still held the gleam in her eyes, the gleam of a warrior. He smiled and kept his posture. The night continued and soon everyone, from their respected positions, saw strange forms coming. There was no moon and it was difficult to see, especially with the rain.

"Come on, let's join Uchaji and Hawa," Tasa said. Kuenzi agreed with a nod. They went down the promontory, standing on the stone above Uchaji and Hawa. Everyone stood in their spots on the rocks while the hyenas waited in the grass.

Kusudi was nervous and turned to his son, seeing a look of determination. The same was in his daughter and their friends. Saidia nuzzled her mate gently and licked his cheek. "When will they arrive?" she asked.

Kusudi shrugged. "I don't know but it better be soon."

"Dad, look!" Sawa said, staring ahead. Kusudi followed her gaze, as did every other hyena amongst them.

A shiver rolled over Kusudi's body. "Here they come," he whispered.

The Pride saw figures coming towards Pride Rock. The lionesses looked carefully at their leaders, wondering what to do. Uchaji gave them all reassuring stares, telling them to not move unless told. At this, the attention was put back to the approaching Pride. From where Kuenzi and Tasa stood, a roar was heard.

In the grass, the hyenas looked at each other confused, knowing that a roar like that could not have come from either the King or Queen. Kusudi told them, with a gentle gaze, to be patient and wait.

Kubali perked up his ears. He recognized that kind of roar. "I don't believe it. Onea wants to talk?"

Uchaji heard the white lion. "It looks that way Kubali." He shivered. "I don't like it."

"Oh please it's just a trick! Onea is not the kind of person who talks things out. We all know this from experience!" Hawa said with a threatening growl.

Kuenzi was in thought but shook his mane. "You're right Hawa, but we can't be too sure. Let's just wait." He turned to Tasa, who nodded weakly. He looked at her hard to see that she was shaking. "You okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I will be… as soon as this is over," she replied.

At last, the opposing Pride stopped and separated into two lined groups. Through the gap came a red lioness. The hyenas snarled but she paid no mind, just making her way to the front. The lionesses hissed angrily, near wanting to attack but kept themselves in check.

Bahati saw her walk up. He wondered if she saw him then shook his head, knowing the answer. "_Even after all this time you still ignore me,_" he thought sadly. "_Your only main focus is getting rid of the Queen._" He closed his eyes for a brief moment and when he re-opened them they were burning. Like all the rest, Bahati braced himself as he looked out to the assembled group. He was looking for someone and through the rain and the darkness he found her among the ranks. Juza was there and Jasira was beside her.

The red lion was right. Onea didn't even notice him as she was looking for Tasa. The others, standing proud on the rocks, all lined up, standing beside each other and scattered all around the base, none of them were her concern. Finally spotting her adversary, she smirked. Pawing at the ground, feeling the wetness of the grass under her paws she cleared her throat and called out in a loud voice.

"Tasa, come down here!"

Hearing the Queen's name echoed from his 'mother's lips sent shivers down Bahati's spine but he shook his head, both clear of the rain's water and the ringing. Tamu shook her head, as did her brother and best friend. In the grass, the hyenas bared their teeth but Kusudi kept his posture. They wouldn't attack.

Kuenzi and Tasa looked on each other. There was fear of loss in his eyes, a hint of fear in hers, which was instantly blocked fire. Kuenzi sighed and as much as he didn't want this, it had to be. He simply nodded and Tasa gently nuzzled him. Turning to face her assembled pride and the pride of her adversary, she stepped away from her mate. Kuenzi seized a moment and put his paw on her tail. She stopped and turned back to him. He came close and whispered in her ear.

"Please, be careful. I don't want to lose you," he said, his voice near cracking.

Tasa smiled and nuzzled him. "You won't. Be careful. I love you."

"I love you too," he said in a strong voice.

Tasa smiled, then turned going down the steps. As she stepped off the first, Uchaji and Hawa smiled and bowed. Kubali and Haya did the same. However, when she stopped on the stone where Bahati stood with Tamu, Hodari and Jamala the young Prince stepped aside, allowing his aunt to stand near his friend. Fear gripped at his heart.

Bahati met her gaze and shuddered. "Mom," he began in a soft voice. "In some ways I'll miss her, in others not, that is if you…" he trailed off. He knew that the only way the Pride and the lands would be at peace was when… "I'll be praying for you and for her."

"I know," Tasa replied and she looked on all four lions. "All of you be careful while fighting." They nodded their heads. Bahati nuzzled her, giving a gentle lick on her cheek. Tasa returned it and continued her descent. Ari and his family howled.

"Good luck Aunt Tasa," Hodari called out.

Tasa turned to her nephew, gave him a wink and resumed. Finally her paws touched the grass that became more slippery as the rain continued to fall. The lionesses watched her, hoping that this on going battle would end soon.

The two lioness leaders faced each other, both wanting to rip the other to shreds. One had reasons for peace, the other for useless vengeance.

Lightning struck in the middle of the savannah just meters behind the opposing pride, causing the scene and those present, to be coated in the silver glow. It was in that moment that Onea took off running with the Queen chasing, snapping at her heels. The rain poured down harder and thunder sounded.

The whole of the Pridelands grew quiet for one fleeting moment until the King let out a roar, the roar of war, the signal to fight. At this command the lionesses jumped down from their places and charged at their enemies who did the same without orders.

Kusudi howled loudly, telling his people to charge. He hoped that they could tell the difference between the Pridelanders and the new Outlanders in the dark and rain but he knew each of them, and knew they would be careful.

As the lionesses jumped into battle, one by one, the others lions and lionesses, some royal some not, came down from their own perches on the stone steps to join in the fighting.

Uchaji and Hawa, after exchanging glances jumped into the mass, biting, clawing and snarling at those whom they fought. Kubali and Haya gave brief looks to each other and did the same.

Bahati and the other young lions looked around, the red lion strained to see through the nonstop rain, his eyes searching. At last he saw her. Jasira and without thinking, much less telling the ones at his side, he leapt from the stone high into the air, clashing with the brown lioness, who was standing in the front of her pride with a smirk. Hodari chuckled and jumped in himself followed by his sister and his girlfriend.

Kuenzi was the last. He watched as his pride and hyena friends engaged in battle. He sighed, still not believing that it came to a full scar war but he couldn't do anything about it now. Another flash of lighting lit up the lands and for a split second he thought he saw Tasa chasing Onea.

The red lioness was leading her to the Gorge.


	19. One Last Struggle

**Author's Note: **Whew! I'm still around and so is this story. I was having hard time figuring out some of the battle scenes and trying to get a good picture in my head but it's all clear, as you will read. In the last chapter, the Pridelands lions, along with the hyena clan have gathered for the final battle with the red lioness, Onea and her rogue pride… I know many of you have waited for a long time so here it is. The second to the last chapter and how one fight will determine the fate of the Pridelands monarchy.

**Chapter 19: One Last Struggle**

The rain made the ground slippery but neither lioness stopped. They continued running, jumping up and down ledges and circling the grasses. The young Queen's paws were aching and her eyes squinted in the darkness. She growled and continued but a mock made her halt at first but she wasn't falling for it.

"Getting tired yet Tasa," Onea called with a laugh. "Some things never change!" The gray lioness only snarled which made her chuckle mindfully. She suddenly stopped and Tasa, knowing her land, did the same. She shivered. She knew where they were.

The red lioness laughed. "See anything familiar? Maybe something we heard as cubs? A tale of a time long forgotten?"

Tasa growled, her teeth bared and the fur along her back rose. She hissed. "How dare you! Do you know what this is?" She walked up to the ledge and peered down. The bottom couldn't be seen. "This is sacred ground," she continued. "It's…"

"… Where a king died," Onea rudely interrupted. "The great King Mufasa. Murdered by his own brother. Yes, we all know the story. You know why I ran here?"

Tasa barely met her gaze. She shivered, not from the cold but fear. "Don't think you can spill royal blood here," she said softly. "You won't be Queen! The Pride wouldn't allow it."

Lightning struck filling the lands in a silver glow. The two lionesses stared and when the light died darkness covered them.

"And you think you've filled the role of Queen?" Onea asked with ice. "Let me ask you something. You and Kuenzi are mates so s that in name or everything?" She narrowed her eyes with an evil smile.

Tasa growled. "None of your business!"

The red lioness threw her head back, laughing. "I knew it! How can he live with you? Pffft! I'm surprised he's lasted!" She saw Tasa snarl and her eyes flash with anger. "Aww, what's the matter? Does the little Queen have a thorn in her paw?" she said teasing, using the same tone she had used on Tasa as a cub. "Tell me Tasa have any nightmares?" Onea sat on the cold rocky ground. "Please tell."

"No!" the gray furred hissed and looked away. The anger she felt had been reduced to pain.

Onea's tail tapped the ground. "You have. What about? Those times I picked on you… ha, those were good! I'd do it again and even now, after all these years, you can't take it. Those who defended you are not here. Kuenzi's fighting my lionesses and your mother died while hunting. She should've been more careful. Your father died of a mysterious illness before any of us were born." She saw the hurt in Tasa's eyes. "Now the Pride is about to loose someone they care about. Their 'Barren Queen'! Oh don't worry I'll take real good care of Kuenzi and he'll be happier with me!"

Tasa grew hot with rage and anger. The thought of seeing Kuenzi with Onea at his side made her sick and her parents… She never knew her father but had been told good things about him by her mother, the old King and Queen – who were like second parents to her, especially after her mother died – and by the lionesses. Though Dabiri never lived to see her, she knew she had made him proud.

Those mentions were enough and Tasa snapped out of her pained trance. The fire in her eyes intensified and a deep snarl came from her throat. Without warning she charged towards Onea.

The red lioness stood. Tasa ran into her.

The lionesses fell from the ledge, into the darkened gorge.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

For one fleeting minute as the lightning flashed, Kuenzi saw his mate and a former friend run towards the gorge. He leapt from the royal rock and clashed with the rogue lionesses. Claws and teeth raked into his body. He broke from the pile and started running. He came to an overflowing waterhole, away from his pride with four rogues close behind.

Kuenzi stopped and turned, clipping a lioness's face sending her to the water. Another jumped onto his back, biting. Kuenzi roared in pain and turned his head, biting the lioness's neck. Due to the pain, she fell off him. The third smacked him in the face. At this, Kuenzi rose to his hind legs, slamming a paw to the rogue's cheek while her companion, the fourth lioness, tore at his side. He roared, calling for help.

In an instant Kusudi pounced on the lioness, tearing her throat. The King was grateful to have the hyena leader on his side.

Having only been in a few fights, Kusudi was doing well. After killing the lioness he looked around for his family and clan members, hoping they were all right.

"Kuenzi, step aside!" the hyena called out and the gray lion did as told.

Kusudi leapt and stood on his hind legs. He pushed an enemy lioness to the grass and jumped on her chest, his teeth biting into her neck. Using her front claws, the lioness scarred his back but it was no good. In a few seconds, she was dead, blood pouring from her wound. Kusudi panted and stepped away but barely missed a swipe from another rogue.

Kuenzi saw and ran, clawing the lioness's side. When she landed on the ground the King bit her neck, hitting the arteries. The lion looked at the body then to Kusudi. He nodded once and it was back to business. He wondered how his brother and sister-in-law were fairing but in his heart he wondered about Tasa.

"Ancestors, please let her be safe," the gray king prayed to the still cloud covered sky.

----------------

Uchaji roared, trying to shake a lioness from his back. She was strong, not showing signs of letting go; her claws were dug deep into his side. "Damn it, get off me!" he yelled.

His call was silently heard and a few moments later the crushing weight was lifted. He heard the lioness screamed as she was thrown some feet away from him. He winced as pain tore through his back. Another scream was heard and after … silence. Uchaji looked. The lioness was dead; a stream of blood came from a wound in her neck.

In the rain, Hawa came towards him with a blood soaked muzzle but she wasn't alone. A rogue lioness was preparing to strike her from behind. Before the Prince could speak, the lioness was pulled down by a group of six hyenas, lead by Kusudi's mate, Saidia.

The hyenas were strongly built and obviously well trained by Saidia herself. They tore the wounded lioness to shreds and Saidia looked at the older Prince and Princess, bowing respectfully. The lions returned the gesture and went to continue the fight.

Saidia howled for her companions to search for more rogues. She smirked. The pack was fighting very well and so far no one had been hurt due to a case of mistaken movements or identity. During their exile and stay in the Pridelands, the hyenas learned the movements of the lionesses and how they sparred with one another. It was easy to separate them from the rogue lionesses but everyone watched their steps. Saidia was proud. She knew some would die in the battle but they were more than willing.

"_I'll see you on the other side,_" she thought to herself and ran to help a Pridelander lioness. A rogue had her pinned to the grasses.

----------------

The first lioness Kubali clashed with was feisty. He managed to avoid claws to the face. The lioness sidestepped which allowed the white lion to push her down. Placing a paw on the top of her head and the other to her lower neck, Kubali leaned forward, sinking his teeth. The lioness struggled to move but Kubali pressed harder and sank his teeth deeper. After a few minutes, the lioness's body ceased to breath and move.

Kubali got up and spat out the blood. He opened his mouth to taste the fresh rainwater. He loved the rain and wished he could enjoy it but this was more important. He looked around for Haya only to see that she was fairing well against a lioness. He sighed with relief. He also noticed Kusudi's hyenas getting in the mix and felt it best for to due the same. The white lion went towards Haya. He didn't want to lose her or…

"_Bahati,_" he thought. "_I wonder how he is?_"

He looked up to see Haya hit a rock. They were ten feet from Pride Rock. When he first jumped into the fight, Haya was beside him. When he ran to lure some lionesses away from Kuenzi, she did the same. They were a team, looking out for each other. Now they were in an area that was surrounded by rock ledges, small waterholes and tall grass.

His mate struggled to her paws but the impact caught her off balance. Haya closed her eyes, waiting for the final blow. It didn't come. She cracked open an eye, seeing the lioness pinned by Kubali. She smirked and rose shaking her head free from dizziness.

After the white lion killed one lioness another jumped on his back, clawing his side. He roared and that was Haya's cue. She ran fast, ignoring the pain and slammed herself at the lioness. The two felines were in a fight and Kubali winced. He searched for other attackers. In the distance, he saw some hyenas being overrun. He turned to Haya, hoping she'd be all right without him.

When she nodded, he ran to help.

----------------

Hodari had managed to dodge a strike to the jaw. He swiped at lionesses' left and right, careful not to accidentally hurt any of his own pride members. The savannah was a bloodied and rainy battlefield. He sighed sadly. He had to kill some rogues.

"This could've all gone differently," he said to himself.

He promised his parents he'd keep watch on his sister. A lioness was sneaking up behind her. "Tamu go low!" he yelled.

The Princess didn't bother to hear who was calling and complied. She ducked and Hodari ran, hitting the rogue lioness in the face. It was enough to knock her out. "Thanks Hodari," Tamu said with a quick smile.

"Anytime sis," the gold lion replied.

"Where's Bahati?" she asked while looking for other rogues to attack.

"I don't know. I'm sure he's okay," Hodari said hopefully. He turned to the right. Jamala crowded by three rogues. She cried out in pain. The Prince left his sister's side and ran towards his love, ramming his full weight into the enemy. He roared angrily.

Jamala quickly rolled to her paws and helped Hodari. "_I hope Bahati is okay,_" she said with thought.

----------------

Juza was trying not to hurt the Pridelanders but it was a struggle. Claws, teeth and drops of rain and the occasional flash of lighting and the rumble of thunder, made things difficult. When the roar of the Pridelands King sounded everyone charged.

Juza kept her claws in. The lionesses and hyenas who were trying to attack her, racked their claws and teeth into her flesh and she took it without clawing back. She was able to swipe the hyenas off but the lionesses were different things. They were just like her, strong, willful and powerful. A Pridelander sunk her teeth deep into Juza's neck. She roared out and threw herself onto her back, which put the lioness on her back as well. Juza rolled to her feet, looking on in the darkness for any sign of the King. Her ears perked up. She had heard the Princess voice her concern for the red lion.

"Bahati?" she asked herself. She strained hard to look through the rain for any sign of the Prince. Nothing was seen. A shiver rolled over her body and she shuddered. Her eyes darted all around the battle. It was then Juza realized that Jasira wasn't anywhere either. Her eyes grew wide in a shattering realization.

"Oh no, I hope Bahati didn't go after her," she said quietly but any other thinking was interrupted as another lioness slammed into her shoulder, clawing at it. Juza roared out in pain and smacked the lioness away. The lioness stumbled back in confusion, wandering why this rogue wasn't using her claws.

Juza tried to make her way over to the royal siblings. She knew that her next move would get her killed by either her pride sisters or one of the Pridelanders but it was a risk Juza willed to take. She bit her way through to the younger Prince and Princess. She saw a large gap that lead straight to Prince Hodari. She let out a huge sigh and ran towards him. Hodari saw the lioness and leapt to his feet, growling. Juza leapt into the air, pinning him to the ground.

"Where's Prince Bahati?" she asked in feign yet threatening snarl.

Hodari looked on this lioness with an inquiring stare. There was something different about her. He looked at her paws and was shocked to see her claws in. She didn't want to hurt him? He heard her question regarding his like brother. Again he was startled and managed to answer. "He went after that brown lioness… Jasira. They're to the west…" He jerked his head in that direction.

Juza smiled and leapt off him, running to the west, which from another standpoint was the southern side of the Pridelands.

Hodari rose to his feet, still in shock. "Who the heck was that?" he asked himself. He shook his head. His questions would be answered soon.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Darkness was heavy and rain was fierce. Even through rain, Bahati never lost sight of his target. She may have not known the lands but the red lion was determined to follow.

"You willing to keep going?" Bahati asked in a snarl as he leapt through the grass. He knew he strayed far from the pride. He didn't care. Seeing Jasira among the opposite side made his blood boil. If there was something he didn't want, it was to let the jealously that turned his real mother against everyone repeat.

"_My Pride has been through enough suffering,_" he thought.

"You getting tired Bahati," Jasira asked with a chuckle.

Bahati growled. "No!" He had been chasing her for twenty minutes maybe longer. He was edging closer and closer to her, his heart pounding with every step. Taking a deep breath, he jumped into the air, landing on her back.

Jasira fell on her stomach with a loud grunt. Bahati stepped back and with his claws, front and back out. He was prepared.

"You wanna fight now?" she asked, rising to face the Prince.

"Yes!"

"Sure you're not worried for your girlfriend?"

"I chased you away remember! It's just us now!"

Jasira narrowed her eyes and got into a fighting stance. "Okay, you asked for it…"

The two felines backed up about five feet. Bahati roared and ran towards Jasira, who did the same. Within a few moments the red lion and the brown lioness clashed, teeth biting, claws raking into each other. Being stronger, Bahati gained the upper hand and pinned Jasira down. His eyes were ablaze with fire.

Jasira only looked at him with amusement in her green eyes. "You're cute when you're angry."

Bahati leapt away, not wanting to fight her while she was unable to defend herself.

Surprised, Jasira rolled to her feet. Thunder was heard but neither feline paid attention. Jasira barreled into Bahati pushing him to his side. She jumped on him, licking his cheek. Bahati snarled and hit her in the face. When Jasira landed on the grass, Bahati was up on his feet again and he flew into her, claws out.

The two rolled another five feet but soon separated and did the same thing again. Bahati stepped aside and tore into Jasira's shoulder. The lioness cried in pain and smacked the lion in the side of the head.

Bahati was dizzy. He put a paw to the wound. When he withdrew it, blood soaked his paw. "_She hit me hard,_" he realized and knowing that gave him strength. He smacked into Jasira, clawing her face, leaving four marks on her cheek.

"You're a good fighter," she said, spitting the blood that seeped into her mouth.

The red lion's back fur rose. His eyes snapped and he came again. They rolled longer, slashing.

Bahati had many thoughts coursing through his mind. How was the Pride? How were Hodari, Tamu and Jamala? More importantly, how were his mothers?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The gorge was eerie and dark. Being in a place that in some ways held no life, turned into a sacred cavern when the flashes of a distant lightning strike was seen. Anyone who came, much less, went inside, could swear that ghosts roamed the ledges down to the bottom.

The two lionesses had fallen off the main ledge, becoming separated when a slope caused them to let go. Tasa fell from the slope and a ledge, hard on her back but above Onea had landed on her side. Groaning in pain, the red lioness rose to her feet and stared down. The Queen was still breathing. Onea growled as she saw Tasa get up on her feet, shaking her pelt. The rain was coming down and the occasional streaks of lightning and clashes of thunder could be heard and seen but that didn't bother them.

The red lioness jumped down on Tasa's ledge hitting her in the face. Tasa roared in pain and smacked Onea, leaving three claws marks on her left shoulder. Onea stepped back, her back paws touching the edge. Tasa smirked but Onea saw. She jumped over the gray lioness and turned slamming a forepaw to her face. The Queen stumbled and like Onea expected, she fell off the ledge, down to another but the impact was so hard that she rolled towards the edge. Onea walked up with a satisfied smirk. She jumped down staring over.

Tasa groaned. Her side and head hurt badly. She also felt that a piece of rock jabbed her left forepaw. With the hard impact and the roll, her eyesight was very blurry. She shook her head carefully, trying to stand. She was wobbly but managed.

Onea jumped down but the Queen regained her eyesight instantly. When the red furred came at her, Tasa went on her back, her hind paws making contact with her opponent's stomach sending her over the edge. Tasa rolled to her side, watching as Onea fell and rolled off two ledges, landing on a third. She sighed. They were close to the bottom.

The Queen of the Pridelands jumped to one ledge, then another. Onea got to her paws by the time Tasa faced her once more. They clashed again and lighting lit up the gorge.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kuenzi slammed a lioness to the ground. He was about to strike when she spoke.

"Please sire, don't!" the lioness pleaded. Kuenzi stopped and looked down at her. She continued. "Please your majesty, none of my pride sisters wanted this. Let me up and I'll explain everything. Please!" she begged.

The King wasn't sure what to make of this but with narrowed eyes, he withdrew now standing in the grass. "Speak!" he commanded.

The lioness rose, shaking water and blood. She cleared her throat and roared. Kuenzi was surprised has he looked around, seeing all fighting had stopped. The lionesses on Onea's side came up, some limping, others walking against their friends due to serious wounds. Kuenzi saw his own pride members; fifteen come towards him. The hyenas did the same with Kusudi and Saidia standing together in confusion. Kuenzi couldn't blame them. He turned to face the rogue lioness.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a strong yet confused voice.

The lioness looked on her friends to make sure those who survived were okay. She knew that some, many, had fallen under the Pridelanders and the Graveyard hyenas. It was inevitable that they all survive. Some had to fall. The lioness noticed that a few of her companions were deeply distressed at the loss of their pride sisters. She could clearly see the want, the need to avenge them but she knew better. In a way she wanted to continue the fight but what would it prove? Onea's deception had done enough. She also believed that Juza had had a change of heart long ago. She looked into her companion's eyes, seeing the hurt, the want to surrender in some but in others, there was pain and burning fire. They wanted revenge.

She was about to speak but one of her pride sisters beat her.

"Farisi, how dare you speak to these murderers? They killed our friends! They deserve to die!"

"Stay quiet Hasira! You know as well as I that fighting the King and his friends won't bring ours back!" The dark grayed lioness just snarled. Farisi continued. "S-sire, we… we never wanted to fight your pride, nor hurt your mate. We were… some of us were searching for a home; another lot of us were kicked out of our old prides. When we came to the Outlands Onea saw and asked us to join her. She forced us into war and lied. She said that a wonderful and peaceful king was ruling the Pridelands but his queen was unfit to rule… that she was weak and barren. Onea said that you and Queen Tasa kicked her out of the kingdom unjustly and… and that she was forced to mate with a rogue in order to be allowed back into the pride."

Kubali roared. He wanted to lunge but couldn't. Haya was leaning against him, barely able to stand. He turned to her, licking her cheek lovingly then put his stare back to the opposing pride. "I am not a rogue! I'm a Prince!" he snarled.

Farisi lowered her head, slowly nodding.

Kuenzi softly growled at the white lion. "Continue," he said.

She did. "W-when the cub was born, Onea said she tried to pass him off as your son… saying that you betrayed your mate because she was unable to give you a cub…" Farisi saw tension in the King's eyes and body. She bit her lip. "One of our pride sisters, Juza, spoke with your son not long ago. We knew she had changed. She told some of us about her listening in on the conversation Bahati had with his mother. After that we didn't want to fight. Juza told us everything from Bahati's point." She stepped forward. "Sire, please forgive us. We don't want anymore to die…" She bowed her head.

She didn't want to fight him again so she lowered head, afraid to say more. Like her pride sisters, she was ashamed, ashamed of ever having followed the crazed red lioness in the first place.

Kuenzi stared at the opposing pride in pity. He looked around. Where there had been twenty lionesses, their numbers had been reduced to seven, though some were badly wounded. Uchaji turned to his brother. He had a feeling that the lionesses were truly saddened by what they had done. Kuenzi felt the same way. He walked up a few steps. "None of you need to fear. I see that some of you, my own and the hyenas included, are in need of treatment for our wounds. Please, come to Pride Rock and our shaman will treat you."

The lionesses, both rogue and Pridelander looked on the gray king in surprise but no one could go their separate ways. Kuenzi turned his eyes to the rogues with forgiveness in his eyes. These lionesses were guilty of no crime for as their friend said, they were lied to.

"_Besides, too much blood and anger has been spilt tonight,_" he thought.

Kuenzi roared and turned, limping on his left forepaw back to Pride Rock with his pride, the rogue pride and the hyenas following.

Uchaji walked up to his brother with a terrible gash underneath his right eye. He spoke softly. "Brother, I believe them. Onea has always been good at lying." He looked at them out of the corner of his left eye. "I feel sorry for them, but they'll be alright. Could they stay with us?"

"For as long as they want and if things go well… maybe permanently. We'll see." Uchaji nodded. "I hope Bahati and Tasa are okay," he said, hoping. The gray prince gently nuzzled his worried brother.

Both prides and the hyena clan were also worried for the missing queen and prince.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bahati roared, falling to the ground. Jasira had dealt him a heavy blow to the chest. His white mane was covered in mud and blood. He was about to rise but fell. His right forepaw and left hind leg hurt badly.

"_I can't let her beat me,_" he said to himself.

Jasira came up ready to strike but a body slammed into her.

Lifting his head, Bahati saw the form of a familiar golden lioness. "Juza! What are you doing here?" he called, surprised.

"I'm here to help you," the lioness replied, stepping off Jasira. She walked to over to him. "Don't worry about our prides I have a feeling all is well…"

The Prince nodded, hoping she was right. He looked at the brown lioness. "Jasira, we can end this! No one has to die. Come back with Juza and I. I'm sure my adopted father can give your pride a safe haven if that's what you're looking for."

Jasira scoffed. "No thanks Bahati but you're right about one thing … we _can_ end this… starting now!" She leapt.

Exchanging glances, the red lion and the dark gold lioness charged, meeting Jasira's attack. The three felines clashed. Bahati received a blow to the face while Juza ran, pressing the brown furred to the grass. After shaking the dizziness, Bahati ran to Juza who held the lioness firmly underneath her paws.

Jasira growled. "Bahati, this could've gone differently."

The red lion sighed in pity. "It doesn't have to be this way. Come with us… please…" At the edge of his voice was pain. He didn't want her to die for nothing. "Jasira…"

A moment passed and Jasira felt a surge of strength and pushed Juza away with her hind legs. The gold lioness landed on her side. Bahati roared and clawed Jasira, scarring her shoulder. The two felines fought ferociously. They were locked in each other's grasp, clawing, biting and snarling. Though the Prince didn't want to harm her, he felt he had no choice.

_You forced me Jasira… _he thought sadly.

He clawed her face. She hit him in the shoulder and scarred his right hind leg, leaving four bloody marks. Bahati slammed into her side and stepped back, standing on his hind legs. He waited for an opening. Jasira saw this and ran at him. Bahati watched, speaking in his mind.

_Wait for it… A little farther … _Jasira stood on her hind legs. _Now! _Bahati hit her in the chest. Jasira stumbled and fell. She tried to move but her wounds were too numerous. The red lion ran up to her with pained eyes.

Juza lowered her head. _Jasira… you were like a daughter to me. Why did you believe Onea?_

Bahati neared the fallen lioness. He was badly hurt but being a lion had its advantages. Jasira had lived in the Outlands for a while. Even now, they held no life. He lived in the Pridelands. They held life and abundance. It was a paradise. "Jasira… please… I don't want to kill you. You can live in the Pridelands, at Pride Rock. I'm sure my parents will forgive you…"

The weakened lioness slowly lifted her head to meet his gaze. She herself had given up. She felt that if she couldn't have Bahati then… _It's not worth it. Bahati, I love you though your heart is to another…_ She looked up at him and tried standing.

Bahati watched. When she was on her paws, he came near. "Jasira, please…"

She slowly met his gaze. "If… I do this… what of Tamu? I know you love her…"

The whitemaned smiled gently. When he was close he gently nuzzled her. It was not in the way she'd hoped. It was not one of love but friendship. _Just as good, I think… _she thought.

He spoke. "Don't worry about her. And yes, I do love her. I just hope you two can be friends."

Juza was watching this display with shocked look on her face. She couldn't believe it. Bahati had turned Jasira around and for the better. _Well done Prince… well done… _she said to herself.

The red lion and the brown lioness came to her. Bahati smiled to both of them and lead the way home, limping. Juza noticed and gave Jasira a gentle nuzzle. She came to Bahati.

"You all right?" Juza asked, concerned.

He only nodded. "Yeah, I should be… once Daktari and Dumu give me a good examination." He saw Jasira who was walking close to them. Rain soaked their pelts and blood dripped from their wounds. He spoke to them, softly. "Don't worry, they're the best healers."

Juza shook her head. "You are lucky my Prince, you are lucky."

Bahati smiled and they continued. The red lion sighed. He was happy this conflict was resolved without death.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tasa thought she felt something break in her left forepaw. She yelped in pain falling down, down and down again. She thought she had fallen forever and blood soaked her fur but the rain helped some to clean it. She wondered where her adversary had fallen. They had tumbled together but Onea had sidestepped and dug her claws deep into Tasa's fur, causing her to fall as well.

The two felines rose again to their paws but doing so weakly. They had numerous wounds and the dance they were doing in the gorge wasn't helping in the least. Tasa looked down. She believed that the gorges bottom could be seen. "_We're close. There's gotta be another seven feet… if that._" She looked back up, seeing how high the walls were and how far they had come.

"_I'm ending this… even if I have to die!_" the Queen decided, then felt regret. She knew that if she died… She shook her head. "_Don't think about it,_" she mindfully reminded herself. Her back paw touched yet the edge of another ledge. The more she and Onea bloodied one another, the more they fell deeper into the gorge. She had a sense that they were near the bottom.

Onea jumped down and they fought more. Both lionesses were tired and wounded but there was no stopping… one had to come from this alive. The red lioness kicked her opponent in the chest, which sent Tasa falling down yet another long and narrowed part of the gorge. Onea looked down only to see the Queen's forepaws dug into the edge. She smirked and jumped below, walking towards her.

"Well, well, well… isn't this a sight!" she said, smiling.

Tasa was struggling. Her back paws tried to grasp into the base but the wall was too wet. "_I have to pull myself up,_" she thought. She watched as Onea came closer with cold, cruel eyes. This was her last chance and she knew it. "Onea, please, we don't have to die. Face up to what you've done! It doesn't have to end like this!"

"It's too late for that and you know it. Now… now it's time for you to meet the royals in the stars." She lowered herself to the ground and slammed her claws into Tasa's.

The Queen roared out in excruciating pain, looking up at her opponent, fear written in her eyes.

Onea saw this. "Long…"

Tasa knew she had to do something otherwise within a few minutes, or seconds she would die. Was there a way for her to let go and take the red lioness down with her? She quickly thought about this in her mind.

"Live…"

Thinking fast, she spat in Onea's face, which caused the red lioness to take a paw, her right one, away to wipe her face. When the claws were pulled away from her left paw, Tasa dug her claws into Onea's shoulder, causing her to roar in pain. They both felt their bodies weakening under the heavy blows they had taken through out the fight. Without warning Onea's body cried out in terrible agony. She withdrew her paws from Tasa's. Instead she reached down, almost as if she would help her.

Tasa, unsure of what the red lioness was doing, grabbed the paw that was held out to her.

Onea smiled as the Queen's paw grasped into hers. With a free paw, she touched Tasa's shoulder. She pushed hard and they both fell from the ledge…


End file.
